Surrender
by hanako56
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de Paimpont. Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué.
1. Une lettre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling **

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 1: Une lettre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

La pluie frappait doucement contre les vitres. Les petites gouttes d'argent s'éclataient contre la vitre et devenaient des stries d'eau translucides. Harry tendit la main et traça les remous de la pluie à l'intérieur du verre. Ses doigts laissèrent des taches sales contre la fenêtre, brouillant sa vue du monde extérieur.

Harry soupira et quitta du regard la pluie. Il relut la lettre qu'il avait écrit une dernière fois :

_Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je suis fatigué de me battre contre vous. Je ne peux plus le faire. Je vous écris pour vous informer de ma renonciation inconditionnelle. Vous me trouverez dans Little Whinging à Wisteria Lane demain midi, à l'écart des protections magiques qui entourent ma tante et mon oncle. Je serais seul et désarmé. S'il vous plaît tué-moi rapidement et avec clémence._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry déglutit, durement. Puis il leva les yeux vers la chouette blanche comme la neige qui était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il caressa ses douces plumes blanches, puis roula la lettre et l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau avec une main tremblante. "S'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît amène la lettre au seigneur des ténèbres, Hedwig."

La chouette s'agita, à contrecœur. Elle poussa son bec doucement contre la tempe d'Harry, et son bec devint cramoisi.

Harry essuya le sang du bec de l'oiseau avec sa manche. "Oh. Désolé. Oncle Vernon est pire que d'habitude ces derniers temps ... S'il te plaît, Hedwig." Harry caressa à nouveau les plumes. "Allez maintenant. Ce sera la dernière chose que je te demande. Je... Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Sirius..."

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et poussa fermement l'oiseau réticent sous la pluie. Pendant un moment, il se tint silencieusement, à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le lointain brumeux. Puis il s'assit sur son lit et attendit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wisteria Lane était silencieux. La pluie s'était transformée en une légère bruine maintenant, et les rangées de maisons étaient rangées dans une fine brume qui donnait l'air d'un monde étrange. Le doux parfum de lavande et de rose trémière se mêlait à l'odeur de la terre et de la pluie. Le silence de la rue déserte, la profusion de glycines violettes pâles en cascade sur les murs de jardin, et les remous légers de brumes donnait à la rue familière un air enchanté. Il était midi cinq, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était nulle part en vue. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en haut et en bas de la rue. Un homme moldu était assis sur un banc, lisant le journal, et un chat gris et blanc flânait de façon désinvolte le long du trottoir, mais personne d'autre n'était là.

Harry attendit. Les secondes s'écoulant, à l'infini.

Rien,

Cinq minutes après midi. Pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas venu ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil incertain à l'homme sur le banc. C'était en quelque sorte un homme très ordinaire dans un costume gris.

Ses cheveux étaient sombres, et il avait un visage agréable, plutôt quelconque. L'homme leva les yeux de son journal et sourit légèrement à Harry.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers le banc et s'assit à côté de l'étranger. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. Harry remarqua que le journal n'était même pas légèrement trempé, en dépit du fait que l'homme était assis sur un banc sous la pluie depuis un certain temps.

Il leva les yeux vers l'étranger et murmura : "C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme plia son journal soigneusement et le posa sur le banc à côté de lui. Puis il dit doucement : "Oui, Harry, c'est moi."

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait curieusement léger. "Je suis prêt."

"Prêt pour quoi ?" La voix de l'homme était agréable, Harry ne voyait aucune trace de Voldemort dans ses caractéristiques.

Harry déglutit. "Je suis prêt à mourir."

"Je vois." L'étranger l'étudia attentivement pendant un moment. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il dégaine sa baguette magique, mais il ne le fit pas. "Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe. "Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi vous voulez mourir. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une lettre comme celle que vous m'avez envoyé, et je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a provoqué ce changement soudain."

Harry baissa les yeux. "Je suis juste... fatigué, ok ? Vraiment fatigué. Fatigué de tout."

"Je vois. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre tête ?" La voix de l'étranger était douce. "C'est un assez mauvais coup que vous avez là."

"Mon oncle". Harry essuya sa tempe avec sa manche. Cela saignait toujours. Il fronça les sourcils. "Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais pouvez-vous en finir ?"

Les yeux bruns de l'étranger s'attardèrent sur son visage. "Votre oncle vous a fait ça ?" Il posa une main sous le menton d'Harry et tourna le visage du garçon vers lui. "Vous avez d'autres contusions, aussi, plus anciennes. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit à Dumbledore ?"

Harry le regarda, avec méfiance. Pourquoi Voldemort laissait traîner les choses comme ça ? Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai écrit à Dumbledore sur ce sujet il y a des années. Il n'a jamais répondu."

"Il n'a pas répondu ?" L'étranger resta assis en silence pendant quelques instants, les yeux dans le brouillard. Puis il murmura, si doucement qu'Harry ne put presque pas l'entendre: "Non, bien sûr, il n'a pas répondu, Dumbledore ne répond jamais aux lettres comme ça..."

"Est-ce que... vous allez me tuer maintenant ?" Il se sentait terriblement étrange, de poser une question comme celle-ci à cet inconnu à l'air agréable.

L'étranger posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry. "Vous tuez ? Tout à l'heure, Harry. Tout à l'heure."

L'instant d'après, tout devint noir, et Harry sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux et suffoqua tandis qu'il sentait le monde s'appuyer contre lui. Transplanage. Ils transplanaient quelque part.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se tenait dans un vaste salon sombre à côté de l'homme dans le costume gris. La chambre portait encore des traces de l'ancienne splendeur ; des bougies scintillantes dans un candélabre d'argent terni, des séraphins en marbre entourant la cheminée froide, et les meubles étaient vieux et déchirés, mais non sans une certaine élégance sombre. Harry reconnut la pièce de ses rêves : C'était le salon du Manoir Riddle, la maison ancestrale de Voldemort. C'était là que l'ancien gardien avait été assassiné.

Harry déglutit. Bien sûr. Bien sûr, la mort n'allait pas venir aussi rapidement et sans douleur comme il l'avait imaginé. Il y aurait probablement de la torture. Son regard vacilla avec incertitude vers la forme inconnue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Asseyez-vous, Harry." L'étranger indiqua une chaise en soie fanée couverte de poussière.

Harry s'assit docilement, et attendit. Ensuite, l'étranger commença à se transformer, le doux visage se transformait lentement en les traits familiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le costume moldu s'assombrit et se gonflait en manteau. Les yeux écarlates étudièrent le visage d'Harry attentivement.

"Je suppose que Dumbledore ne sait pas pour la lettre que vous m'avez écrit ?" La voix de Voldemort était toujours aussi douce que celle de l'homme sur le banc.

Harry secoua la tête. "Personne ne le sait. Vous pouvez me tuer."

"Donc, désireux de mourir... C'est très curieux." Voldemort ne bougeait pas, se contentant de considérer Harry de son regard pourpre. Il se sentait plutôt déconcerté.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et un petit personnage rondouillard se précipita. "Vous êtes de retour, mon Seigneur. Est-ce que vous désirez ? Oh..." Peter Pettigrew aperçut Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux. "Oh. Vous avez attrapé Harry Potter, mon Seigneur."

"Oui", déclara Voldemort tranquillement. "Il semble que j'ai réussis, Queudver. Avec un peu moins d'efforts que je l'avais imaginé."

Quelque chose d'autre remuait à la porte. Harry tourna la tête et vit une forme verte foncé se profiler dans l'ombre. Nagini.

Il déglutit. Il avait peut-être été naïf de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerai de façon indolore. Peu importe. Ce serait bientôt fini, de toute façon.

Le serpent glissa vers Harry, sifflant doucement: * D'où venez-vous, mon enfant aux yeux verts ? Il est beau, maître. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Me laisserez-vous l'avoir, maître ? *

Harry croisa le regard jaune du serpent. Il soupira en Fourchelang : * Je ne suis pas un enfant. Et je suis pas à vous. *

Le serpent se figea. Ses yeux jaunes fixèrent le visage d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, Harry ?" La voix de Voldemort n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Harry haussa les épaules.

* Laisse-le, Nagini. * Sur l'ordre de Voldemort , le serpent partit à contrecœur. Harry sentit le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attarder sur son visage.

Voldemort parla de nouveau, fortement : "Laissez-nous tranquilles, Queudver. Fermez la porte."

Dès que Pettigrew et le serpent disparurent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à genoux devant Harry.

* Parle encore, Harry. *

Harry cligna des yeux, hébété. C'était beaucoup plus long que ce qu'il avait prévu. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le tuait pas ? * Vous voulez que je parle Fourchelang ? * Lui dit-il.

Les yeux écarlates s'élargirent. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête. * Oui, Harry. Oui, je veux que vous parliez en Fourchelang. Dites-moi... Dites-moi, enfant, comment en êtes-vous venu à parler la langue antique des serpents. Cela ne devrait pas être possible. Quand avez-vous appris à parler comme ça ? *

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête. * Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été capable de parler aux serpents. Pouvez-vous me tuer maintenant ? *

"Vous tuez ?" Dit Voldemort calmement. "Pas avant que je comprenne, Harry. Vous, Harry Potter, le Survivant, un Fourchelang ? Comment est-ce possible? Vous devez être un descendant de Serpentard lui-même. J'ai pensé que j'étais le seul descendant. C'est très, très bizarre... "

Harry commençait à se sentir fatigué. "Non, je ne suis pas un descendant de Serpentard. Dumbledore me l'a dit ... Il a dit que j'avais la possibilité de parler aux serpents grâce à vous. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne exactement, mais il pense que vous avez transféré accidentellement vos propres pouvoirs en moi quand vous avez essayé de me tuer quand j'étais un bébé. Il dit que c'est pourquoi j'ai cette cicatrice". Il toucha sa cicatrice.

"Il a dit quoi ? " La voix de Voldemort s'écoula dans un murmure." Mais c'est absurde ! J'aurai transféré certains de mes pouvoirs en vous quand je vous ai donné la cicatrice ? C'est impossible. La magie n'est pas transférable ; Même un enfant devrait savoir ça"

Une longue main pâle frotta légèrement la cicatrice d'Harry. La main de Voldemort était curieusement froide au toucher. Harry pouvait sentir la confusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant. Une idée. Il pensait que ça devait être un truc inventé par Dumbledore, la partie d'un grand plan.

Harry soupira. "Non, ce n'est pas un truc. Et si Dumbledore a un plan, je ne sais pas ce que c'est."

"Comment... comment savez-vous ce que je pensais ?" La voix de Voldemort était à peine audible. " Êtes-vous un legilimens ? Si oui, vous devez être extrêmement puissant ; Je suis un occlumens de compétences considérables. Comment un enfant peut connaître mes pensées ?"

"Je ne suis pas un enfant." Harry commençait à s'impatienter. "Regardez, ce n'est pas important, je suis toujours capable de détecter vos pensées et vos émotions. Cela a quelque chose à voir avec ma cicatrice. Votre magie à foiré le soir où vous avez tué mes parents. Vous m'avez rendu Fourchelang, et vous avez créé un lien entre nous cette nuit-là, c'est tout."

"C'est tout ?" Voldemort se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face d'Harry, le regardant. "Vous ne comprenez pas, mon enfant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la magie ! Si la magie pouvait être transféré d'une personne à une autre, alors un moldu pourrait devenir un sorcier. Quelle pensée absurde ! Il est impossible de transférer des pouvoirs magiques dans quelqu'un l'autre"

"Alors, comment ai-je pu tout à coup avoir votre capacité à parler le Fourchelang le soir où vous avez envoyé la malédiction?" Harry se sentait confus. "Et pourquoi suis-je en mesure de lire dans votre esprit ? Vous devez avoir transféré quelque chose de vous-même en moi."

"Quelque chose de moi-même ?" Les traits pâles de Voldemort étaient plus blancs que la mort maintenant. "J'ai transféré quelque chose de moi-même ?" Il s'assit transpercé, regardant Harry. "Mais alors... Est-ce possible ? Merlin, il ne peut pas être... Et pourtant ça doit être ça. C'est la seule explication possible. Vous êtes... Vous devez être..."

Harry se racla la gorge. "Je suis désolé, mais... Allez-vous me tuer bientôt ? C'est un peu énervant, l'attente..."

" Vous tuez ? " La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint soudainement rauque. " Vous Tuez ? Non, non, Harry. Je ne vais jamais vous tuer. J'ai besoin de vous protéger contre le mal, toujours."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

Une main glacée toucha son visage, doucement." Ça doit être difficile pour vous de comprendre, Harry. Mais je le vois maintenant, enfin. Oui, tout cela à un sens. Tu es mon Horcruxe, mon enfant précieux."

"Horcruxe ?" Harry se frotta le front avec lassitude. Mais de quoi parlait Voldemort ?

Voldemort se pencha en avant. "Vous êtes mon âme, Harry," il respirait. "Mon Horcruxe. Quand un meurtre est commis, cela fragmente l'âme, vous voyez. Et il est possible de capturer un de ces fragments d'âme et de l'intégrer dans un objet après un meurtre. De cette façon, le meurtrier peut utiliser ses actes de violence pour devenir immortel, j'ai utilisé cette magie plusieurs fois pour assurer ma propre immortalité, j'ai caché des fragments de mon âme dans les objets qui sont précieux pour moi".

Harry le regarda. "Comme... comme votre journal ?"

Voldemort fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Vous savez pour mon journal ?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Je l'ai détruit quand j'étais en deuxième année."

"Vous avez détruit un Horcruxe ?" Voldemort le regarda surpris. "Ce n'est pas possible, Harry. Comment un enfant pourrait détruire un Horcruxe ? Ils sont presque indestructible."

"Je l'ai détruit avec le croc d'un basilic. A la Chambre des Secrets, après avoir tué le basilic. Euh... Désolé pour ça."

Harry retint son souffle, attendant la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au lieu de cela, il entendit un rire doux.

"Vous avez tué l'ancien basilic et détruit l'Horcruxe ? Quel enfant extraordinaire vous êtes, Harry ! Mais bien sûr, vous êtes extraordinaire ; Comment pourriez-vous ne pas l'être , voyez ce que vous êtes ? " Une main effleura ses cheveux maintenant. Il y avait un scintillement dans les yeux écarlates. "Qui se soucie du journal, les divagations fastidieuses d'un écolier, imprégnée de l'obscurité ? Cet Horcruxe est infiniment plus merveilleux... un Horcruxe vivant ! Dire que j'ai failli vous tuer, Harry !" La main blanche tremblait. "Mon Horcruxe..."

Harry se sentait étourdie. "Je suis votre Horcruxe ? Il y a un morceau de votre âme en moi ?"

Voldemort hocha la tête. "Il semblerait, Harry. C'était un accident. Je n'avais aucune idée ... Mais tout cela prend sens maintenant ... Oh, ne semblez pas si inquiet, mon enfant. Vous n'avez plus besoin de me craindre. Je vais vous protéger et vous garder en sécurité pour toujours. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait."

Harry regarda le visage blanc du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?"

"Bien sûr que non." La voix de Voldemort était douce. "Ce salaud de Dumbledore avait probablement prévu qu'on se tue l'un l'autre au final... Oh, ne prenez pas cet air choqué Harry, je le connais bien plus que vous, et c'est précisément le genre de chose qu'il ferait," pour le plus grand bien de tous. "Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous soucier de lui. je veillerai sur vous pour toujours, mon enfant précieux".

"Je ne suis... pas un enfant."

Voldemort semblait légèrement surpris. "C'est vrai. Bien sûr que non. Quel âge avez- vous maintenant ? Quatorze ?"

"Presque seize ans."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Vous semblez plus jeune. Ça doit être à cause des vêtements que vous portez ; Ils sont beaucoup trop grand pour vous."

Harry regarda ses vêtements usés et amples. "Ils ont été porté par mon cousin."

"Ils sont pauvres alors, les Moldus qui s'occupent de vous ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Non, ils s'en sortent très bien par eux-mêmes. Ils ne m'aiment pas c'est tout. Ils pensent même que ces vêtements sont un peu trop bien pour moi, en fait."

"Vraiment ?" Voldemort étudia attentivement Harry pendant un moment. "Je vais vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Vous devez me dire ce que vous voulez d'autres."

"Ce que je veux ?" Harry regarda Voldemort, perplexe. Rêvait-il ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrait vraiment de lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements ?

Voldemort sourit légèrement. "Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pu seize ans, mon cher, vous devez me rappeler les choses que veux un garçon de seize ans. Un livres rares de magie, peut-être ? Des objets précieux ? Des joyaux ? Des Musiciens ? Des filles ?"

"Des filles ?" Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre, mais quand il comprit, il rougit. "Euh ... non, merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien."

Voldemort avait l'air un peu déçu. "Rien ? Mais, il doit bien y avoir des choses que vous voulez ? Nommer-les, Harry ! Artefacts magiques ? Tapis volant ? Serviteurs ? Armes fabriqués par des gobelins ? Du Vin fait par les Elfes ?"

"Euh..." Harry secoua la tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Sirius revienne d'entre les morts, mais il ne pensait pas que Voldemort puisse y arriver. "Peut-être... un peu de nourriture ?"

"De la nourriture ! Oui, bien sûr!" Voldemort avait l'air ravi. "Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Vous devez être affamé. Un elfe de maison, vous en apportera. Quels types d'aliments vous aimez ?"

Harry pensait. "J'en... j'en ai aucune idée. Ils m'ont toujours affamé les Dursley, alors je mangeais tout ce que je pouvais obtenir de mes mains. Et à Poudlard il y avait toujours beaucoup de nourriture, et je mangeais de tout. J'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce que je voulais."

"Hmm..." Voldemort le regarda pensivement. " Eh bien, je vais demander à l'elfe de maison de t'apporter un peu de tout, jusqu'à ce que nous connaissons tes préférences. " Il regarda autour de lui la salle de séjour délabré avec un froncement de sourcils. " Et je dois vraiment demander à l'elfe de maison de faire quelque chose à propos de cette maison aussi, cet endroit est une honte."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, le Manoir Riddle avait subi une transformation miraculeuse, les sols en marbre brillaient, le mobilier étaient dépoussiéré et réparé, et la table était mise avec de la porcelaine délicate, des verres en cristal et en argent scintillant. Peter Pettigrew fut sommairement renvoyé quand Voldemort remarqua qu'Harry grimaçait à sa vue, et cinq nouveaux elfes de maison apparurent de nulle part.

Harry, encore à moitié convaincu que tout cela était juste un rêve terriblement étrange, profita plutôt des semaines qui suivirent au Manoir Riddle. Il avait un lit douillet et beaucoup de nourriture, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait avoir développé une nouvelle obsession étrange qui était de le rendre heureux.

En voyant qu'Harry était toujours plutôt surpris par son apparence monstrueuse, Voldemort lui offrit de prendre la forme du moldu en costume gris de nouveau, mais cette idée était trop bizarre pour Harry. Sa vie était devenue assez surréaliste déjà ; sirotant du vin fait par un elfe avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ressemblerait à un courtier de Londres lui ferait probablement perdre le peu qui restait de son esprit. En fin de compte, ils décidèrent pour la forme de Tom Jedusor, le bel écolier qu'Harry avait vu dans le journal, et depuis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un garçon avec des boucles sombres.

Un jour, Harry appela accidentellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres "Tom", et il continua à l'appeler Tom, par la suite. Tom était toujours aux côtés d'Harry, soucieux de satisfaire ses moindres caprices, mais après des semaines de petit plaisir, Harry n'avait plus de caprices. Tom semblait si absurdement heureux quand il lui demandait des choses, qu'Harry essayait de son mieux de penser à quelque chose, mais il commençait à être à court d'idées. Hedwige s'était présentée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Tom lui avait acheté une cage en or et de grandes boîtes de noix de hibou. Tom avait récupéré la valise scolaire d'Harry et sa baguette chez les Dursley, en mettant «accidentellement» le feu à la maison dans le processus, mais au grand regret de Tom et au soulagement d'Harry, les Dursley y avait échappé indemne. Harry avait de beaux vêtements, des oreillers moelleux, des vifs d'or et des balais magnifiques, des cartes chocogrenouille et des gâteaux, et malgré tous ses efforts pour trouver quelque chose, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il voulait.

"Tu as l'air triste," murmura Tom un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble devant la cheminée. "Tu ne veux pas encore mourir, j'espère ?"

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

"Alors que veux-tu, Harry ? Dit-moi."

Harry regarda les flammes vacillantes. "Mes amis commencent à manquer, Tom."

"Tes amis?" Tom se leva. "Je vais te les ramener. Lesquels veux-tu ? Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ? Ils sont tes favoris, non ?"

Harry se mit à rire. "Tu ne peux pas m'apporter le monde sur un plateau d'argent pour toujours, Tom. Ron et Hermione me manque, mais Poudlard me manque aussi. On est presque en Septembre ; La nouvelle année scolaire va commencer dans quelques jours, je veux aller à Poudlard, Tom."

"À Poudlard ?" Il y avait une soudaine note d'anxiété dans la voix de Tom. "Non, Harry, ce n'est pas sûr. Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore, et si tes amis étaient capables de s'occuper correctement de toi, tu n'aurais pas supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres de te tuer il y a quelques semaines. J'ai essayé de te rendre heureux ; Je ne peux pas te laissé partir et te laissé à nouveau devenir malheureux, je ne peux absolument pas te permettre d'aller à Poudlard".

"Mais c'est ce que je veux, Tom. Poudlard me manque, et mes amis aussi."

Tom soupira profondément et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, les emmêlant complètement. "Oh, Harry, ce n'est pas juste ! Tu sais que je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour tes beaux yeux d'émeraude. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité, Harry... " Il resta un moment, indécis. Puis il s'illumina. "Ah ! Je sais quoi faire maintenant ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?"

"Pensé à quoi ?" Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit le plaisir dans le regard de Tom.

"Je vais venir avec toi, bien sûr !" Tom s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui. "De cette façon, je peux veiller sur toi et te protéger, et tu pourras aller à l'école et voir tes amis. Ce sera plutôt agréable d'aller à Poudlard, après toutes ces années. Tu dois admettre que c'est une merveilleuse idée, Harry !"

Harry rit. "Tu ne peux pas entrer à Poudlard, Tom, il y a pleins de protections magiques pour te garder hors du château. Et même si tu pouvais entrer dans le château d'une certaine manière, les gens te reconnaîtrais."

Les yeux argent de Tom brillaient. "Bien sûr que non. J'ai pensé à un plan ingénieux, Harry. Je vais venir avec toi, et personne ne saura qui je suis."

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Se rendre à Poudlard

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 2 : Se rendre à Poudlard**

La cheminée en marbre du Manoir Riddle avait résisté au froid et était vide depuis des années. Mais cet après-midi d'Août anormalement froid, un feu flambait dans la cheminée, et les flammes vacillantes jetaient leur douce lueur sur les frises délicates des anges sculptés autour de la cheminée. Un jeune homme pâle avec des boucles sombres et aux yeux argentés se tenait devant le feu, comme l'un des anges en marbre.

"J'ai besoin de votre sang, Draco." Tom Jedusor tira un petit poignard de sa robe et se tourna calmement vers l'un de ses visiteurs. Le poignard en argent brillait à la lumière venant de la cheminée.

" Quoi ? " Les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy s'élargirent à la vue du poignard, et il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Son regard dériva avec impatience vers Harry, qui était assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu.

Lucius Malfoy, qui était assis sur le canapé en soie rembourrés, bondit. "S'il vous plaît, mon seigneur... Prenez mon sang à la place, je vous en prie !"

Tom soupira profondément. "Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Lucius ! Pensez-vous que j'ai impérieumisé la moitié du Ministère et vous ai sorti d'Azkaban juste pour que vous puissiez assister à l'assassinat de votre fils ? Je ne vais pas tuer Draco. J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de son sang. Je ne peux pas utiliser le vôtre pour cela. Allez, Draco."

Draco frissonna quand Tom attrapa son bras, mais Lucius inclina la tête légèrement. "Dans ce cas, mon seigneur, mon fils sera honoré de vous donner son sang."

"Bien... bien sûr, mon seigneur..." La voix de Draco hésita. Il tendit son bras et ferma les yeux. Il se mordit les lèvres et gémit un peu quand Tom fit une coupure rapide sur son bras. Tom attrapa le sang dans un petit flacon, bouché, et considéra le liquide pourpre avec un regard de grande satisfaction. "Cela devrait le faire !"

Draco étudia la ligne rouge sur son bras. "Cela va laisser une cicatrice."

"Alors, tu devrais la porter aussi fièrement comme la Marque des Ténèbres, " dit Lucius doucement. Son regard vacilla sur Tom. "Puis-je... Puis-je demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec son sang, mon seigneur ? Allez-vous... garder mon fils captif ici au Manoir Riddle, comme Potter ? Est-ce une sorte de lien magique ?

Le visage angélique de Tom se marqua soudainement par un froncement de sourcils. "Oh, ne soyez pas absurde, Lucius. Harry n'est pas mon prisonnier ; Il est mon ami et mon invité. Les choses ont beaucoup changé entre Harry et moi ces derniers temps, il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans le monde." Il caressa les cheveux d'Harry doucement.

Draco émit un petit son étranglé. Lucius se saisit à la cheminée pour se soutenir, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, mais aucun mot n'en sortait.

"Et donc ", poursuivit Tom sereinement, "il est essentiel qu'Harry soit gardé en lieu sûr quand il retournera à Poudlard. Je vais moi-même y aller avec lui, afin de le protéger. Puisque je ne peux pas très bien entrer dans le château sous mon apparence, J'ai décidé de prendre l'apparence de Draco pour le moment ".

Lucius le regarda. "Vous... Vous allez aller à Poudlard à la place de mon fils, mon seigneur ?"

Tom hocha la tête. "C'est exact, Lucius c'est en fait assez pratique ; J'avais une petite mission à donner à Draco pour Poudlard cette année, mais maintenant je peux le faire moi-même. Bien entendu, la simple potion de Polynectar n'aurait pas été au-delà des barrières de protection qui entourent le château, mais j'ai inventé une nouvelle variante intéressante de la potion qui implique l'utilisation du sang plutôt que des cheveux, avec quelques sorts dans l'ancien dialecte sumérien d'Emesal. Je suis certain d'être capable d'entrer à Poudlard sous l'apparence de Draco sans que personne ne le sache".

"Vous irez à Poudlard à ma place, mon seigneur ?" murmura Draco.

"Oui, j'irai. Quoi, vous ne croyez pas que je ferais un bon Serpentard, Draco ?"

Les lèvres de Lucius tremblèrent en un léger sourire. "Je ne pense pas que Serpentard lui-même ferait meilleur Serpentard, mon seigneur."

Tom mit la fiole de sang précieusement dans la poche de sa robe. "Bien sûr, Draco devra rester à la maison avec vous cette année, Lucius, et vous devez faire attention à qu'il ne se voit pas vu en dehors du Manoir Malfoy."

"Certainement, mon seigneur. La mère de l'enfant sera sans doute très heureuse de l'accueillir toute l'année. Mais son travail scolaire ?" Lucius regarda Draco.

"Son travail scolaire ? " Tom leva un sourcil." Oh, je suis sûr que vous serez capable d'instruire Draco à la maison, Lucius, si vous êtes préoccupé par son apprentissage." Les yeux argent de Tom brillaient. "Et si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de ses notes, je peux vous assurer que mes capacités intellectuelles dépassent de loin ceux de votre fils. Je pense que vous verrez que ses notes seront sans faille cette année. Draco sera qualifié pour tous les poste qu'il veut dans le monde sorcier après cela."

Lucius sourit légèrement. "Je n'en doute pas, mon seigneur."

"Mais et au sujet de mes... mes amis ?" murmura Draco. Pour une raison quelconque, ses joues généralement pâles tournèrent au rouge.

Harry éclata de rire. "Tes amis ? Oh, allez, Malfoy. Tu sais que Crabbe et Goyle sont beaucoup trop idiot pour voir à travers le déguisement de Tom."

"Tom ?" Draco regarda Harry pendant un moment, sans comprendre. Puis il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et écarquilla les yeux. "Oh..." "Crabbe et Goyle? Eh bien, si ils sont comme leurs pères, je ne m'inquiètent pas d'eux," murmura Tom.

"Et... et je suis un préfet...," murmura Draco.

Tom s'illumina. "Oh, excellent ! Ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi de m'occuper correctement d'Harry.

"Draco est aussi dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Tom" dit Harry pensivement. "Il est l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Je suppose que tu auras une fausse blessure pour ne pas jouer."

Tom souriait maintenant. "Simulé une blessure ? Je ne ferai pas une telle chose, Harry. Je suis un excellent joueur de Quidditch ! Je te ferai savoir qu'une fois j'ai moi-même été l'attrapeur de Serpentard."

"Tu l'as été ?" Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. "Voldemort a joué au Quidditch ? Quand était-ce ? en 1925 ?"

Tom grogna. "Pour ton information, enfant impertinent, c'était en 1942. C'était il y a pas si longtemps que ça."

"Ouais. C'est vrai. " Harry sourit. "Nous devrions mieux commencer à pratiquer cet après-midi, Tom. Tes compétences en Quidditch sont peut-être un peu plus rouillé que tu ne le penses. Tu constateras que les balais vont un peu plus vite que ce dont tu te souviens. "

" Oh, n'importe quoi, Harry. Je suis un attrapeur très rapide. Avec ou sans balais." Tom se tourna vers Lucius. " Narcissa et vous, m'apporterez avec Harry à la gare de Kings Cross le premier Septembre, Lucius, si quelqu'un vous demande, et je suis sûr qu'ils le feront, où était le Survivant au cours des dernières semaines, vous pouvez leur dire qu'il était maltraité par sa famille moldu et que vous vous êtes senti obligé de le retirer de ce milieu."

"Certainement, mon seigneur." Les yeux gris foncé de Lucius s'attardèrent sur Harry. Après un moment d'hésitation, il demanda : "Puis-je vous demander si c'est vrai, mon seigneur ?"

"Oui," dit Tom rapidement. "Je crains que ça l'est."

"Mais Dumbledore ne l'aurait sûrement pas permis. "

Tom se tourna vers lui dans un éclair de fureur. "Ne redites pas ce nom devant moi, Lucius, ou je vous couperai la langue."

Lucius hocha la tête en silence. Il regarda Harry curieusement, et un léger froncement de sourcils passa sur ses pâles traits sculptés.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Eh bien ? Qu'en penses-tu ?" Le garçon pâle, aux cheveux lin dans les robes de Serpentard se tourna vers Harry. "Est-ce que je ressemble à Draco Malfoy ?"

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. " Non, vous ressembler au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un déguisement, Tom."

"Vraiment ?" Tom se regarda lui-même dans le vieux miroir en argent qui pesait sur la cheminée. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux en or blanc de ses yeux. " Non, tu as tort, Harry. Je suis exactement comme Draco Malfoy."

"Vous avez l'apparence de Draco, mais vos traits maniérismes sont tous faux. Tout d'abord, Draco n'a pas cet air impérial sur lui, comme si il savait parfaitement bien qu'il était le magicien le plus puissant. Essayez d'avoir une arrogance un peu plus nerveuse."

"Oh." Tom étudia son visage dans le miroir. "Comment c'est, alors ?"

"Mieux." Harry scruta aussi le visage dans le miroir. "Mais tu peux essayer de ricaner un peu, Draco se moque assez souvent. "

"Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ricaner."

Harry soupira. " Bien sûr que non. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer se moquer autour de toi. Les gens ne se moquent pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Peut-être pas." Tom ricana à son reflet. "Est-ce bon ?"

Harry rit. "Parfait. Mais tu ressembleras de nouveau à Tom Jedusor quand nous seront seuls, non?"

"Bien sûr. Que je peux me retransformer à tout moment. Nous nous verront pendant la journée, bien sûr, et je viendrai te rendre visite à la Tour de Gryffondor la nuit, quand tout le monde dort."

"Tu ne peux pas, Tom. Il y a un mot de passe."

Tom soupira. "Oh, s'il te plaît, Harry. Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors forcément, je serai capable d'entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor une fois que je serai à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Je me rappelle avoir effectué quelques visites dans le dortoir des Gryffondor dans mes années de scolarité..."

"Quoi ?" Harry le regarda. "Que faisais-tu là ?"

"Oh, rien de très important", déclara Tom avec désinvolture. Il étudia son visage dans le miroir. "Tu sais, Draco est un beau garçon. Je me demande s'il a une petite amie. J'aurai dû lui demander."

Harry haussa les épaules. "J'en ai aucune idée. Je le vois souvent avec Pansy Parkinson, mais je ne sais pas si ils sont ensemble ou pas."

Tom sourit. "Eh bien, je suppose que nous sommes sur le point de le découvrir. Est-ce que Mlle Parkinson est jolie ?"

Harry le regarda, consterné. "S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu vas-"

"Oh, tu penses que je ne devrais pas poursuivre Mlle Parkinson ?" Le sourire qui dansait sur r03;r03;le visage pâle n'était certainement pas celui de Draco. "Eh bien, je ne le ferai pas, mon cher. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? As-tu une petite amie ?"

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment. "Pas vraiment. Je voyais une Serdaigle nommé Cho Chang l'année dernière, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. "

"Bien." Un autre léger sourire effleura le visage du garçon blond. "Cela signifie que tu auras plus de temps à passer avec moi."

"Je veux passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione aussi."

"Oui, bien sûr. Nous pouvons tous être amis."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que cela va fonctionner, Tom. Draco et moi avons toujours été ennemis ; Cela serait terriblement étrange si nous commencions tout d'un coup à être les meilleurs amis du monde."

"Eh bien, les gens changent, n'est-ce pas ?" Tom étudia son visage dans le miroir. "D'ailleurs, si les gens commencent à se poser trop de questions car nous passons beaucoup du temps ensemble, je peux toujours faire courir le bruit que nous sommes des amants secrets."

"Quoi ? Moi et Draco ?" Harry enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. "S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Tom sourit à son faux reflet dans le miroir. "Draco est plutôt beau gosse, et tu es complètement adorable. Nous ferions un beau couple."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un étrange silence tomba sur le quai 9 3/4 quand Harry et Tom franchirent la barrière avec Lucius et Narcissa.

Les élèves et les parents se retournèrent et regardèrent, et Harry entendu quelqu'un murmurer : "Oh, Merlin C'est Harry Potter, il est avec Draco Malfoy ? Il est toujours vivant ! Mais la Gazette du Sorcier a dit... !"

L'instant d'après, quelqu'un cria, et Hermione et Ron dévalèrent le quai, en poussant de petits étudiants sans ménagement sur le côté pendant qu'ils couraient vers Harry.

Hermione se jeta au cou d'Harry. "Harry ! Oh, Mon Dieu, Harry ! Tu es vivant !"

Une deuxième paire de bras entoura Harry, et la voix familière de Ron marmonna : "Mince ! C'est bon de te voir, mon pote!"

L'instant d'après, Ron et Hermione furent tous les deux mit de côté, et Molly Weasley prit Harry si fortement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. "Harry ! Merlin, où étais-tu passé ? Nous avons pensé que tu avais été tué par Tu-Sais- Qui..." Les larmes coulaient sur son visage maintenant.

"Vous !" Molly lâcha brusquement Harry et s'approcha de M. et Mme Malfoy. "Donc, vous êtes derrière tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû le savoir ! Comment êtes-vous sortit d'Azkaban de toute façon, Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Harry ? " Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. "Alors ?"

Lucius et Narcissa firent quelques pas rapides en arrière. "Ma chère Mme Weasley... " Commença Lucius faiblement.

Molly renifla. "Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, Lucius. Lui avez-vous fait du mal ? Je vous jure, que si il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je vais-"

Harry sentit le bras de Tom sur son épaule. "Est-ce la mère de ton ami Ron? Je l'aime bien."

Tom se racla la gorge et rejeta ses cheveux maintenant blanc-blond hors de ses yeux de la même façon dont Draco le faisait souvent. "Mme Weasley, mes parents ont été obligés de retirer Harry de la maison de sa famille moldus pour sa propre protection. Ils l'affamaient et le battaient."

Les yeux bruns de Molly s'élargirent. "Oh ..." Elle étudia attentivement Harry. "Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air mince comme tu l'ais habituellement à la fin de l'été... Tu t'es bien nourrit depuis que tu as disparut." Elle regardait avec méfiance Narcissa Malfoy, comme si elle la croyait incapable de faire une telle chose. "Mais... mais tu aurais dû avoir nous écrire à la place, Harry. Nous serions venus te chercher. Dumbledore aurait-"

"Dumbledore", déclara Tom froidement, "a envoyé Harry vivre chez sa famille chaque été, Mme Weasley."

Molly avait un air malheureux sur le visage. "Oui. Oui, je sais, mais il a dit que c'était pour la propre protection, Harry, pour que Vous -Savez-Qui ne le trouve pas."

"Albus Dumbledore," dit Narcissa Malfoy froidement, " a autorisé pendant des années à un jeune sorcier à être maltraité par la main des Moldus."

Molly ravala sa salive. "Je... je suppose que Dumbledore devais avoir de bonnes raisons..." Elle jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Harry et l'étreint de nouveau. "Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien, Harry." Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues. "Maintenant, montez tous dans le train. Vous ne devez pas être en retard."

Harry se tourna vers Tom. A sa grande surprise, les yeux gris du garçon à côté de lui étaient légèrement humides pendant qu'il regardait la machine écarlate à vapeur qui l'attendait sur le quai.

"Tu viens, Draco ?"

Tom cligna des yeux rapidement. "Oui. Oui, bien sûr. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Le Poudlard Express ? J'avais oublié à quel point il était magnifique on dirait..."

"Au revoir alors, Draco," dit Lucius, un peu sèchement. Il hésita, puis donna une accolade rapide à Tom. Il avait l'air un peu gauche, mais Harry ne pensait pas que quiconque l'ait remarqué.

"Au revoir, Père", déclara Tom rapidement. "Mère... "

Narcissa frémit un tant soit peu en picorant légèrement la joue de Tom. "Au revoir... Draco. Va et monte dans le train maintenant."

Harry courut après Tom, Ron, et Hermione sur le quai, en ignorant tous les regards et les murmures curieux. Soudain, il entendit Tom avoir un petit rire à ses côtés.

"Eh Bien, bien, bien ! Si on n'est pas encore en 1942 !" murmura Tom à l'oreille d'Harry. "Que fait-il ici ?"

Harry suivit le regard de Tom. Un sorcier corpulent en robes de velours prune venant de monter dans le train.

"Qui est-ce ?" Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie."

"Il doit être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal." Ron regardait aussi le sorcier.

Le nouveau professeur se retourna brièvement analysant le quai. Quand son regard tomba sur Harry, il se figea. Une expression de joie absolue se propagea lentement sur son visage rond.

Harry grogna. "Quel qu'il soit, je pense qu'il vient de me reconnaître."

"Tant qu'il ne me reconnaît pas... " Souffla Tom à son oreille. "A l'époque, c'est Horace qui m'a appris comment créer des Horcruxes." Il y eut soudain un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux gris. "Nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer à Poudlard cette année, Harry !"

"Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est Harry Potter ! " Le petit homme corpulent sauta du train avec une agilité surprenante et se jeta sur Harry, serrant sa main chaleureusement. "J'ai vu votre photo dans les journaux, bien entendu. Mon cher garçon, nous avons tous pensé qu'une catastrophe vous était arrivée ! Et pourtant, vous êtes ici - Sur le point d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express."

"La sécurité d'Harry était menacé, monsieur, " fit rapidement Tom. " Il n'était plus en sécurité dans sa famille moldus, et mon père a dû intervenir pour le sauver au dernier moment. " Il baissa la voix en un chuchotement confidentiel. "C'est plutôt ultra-secret ; Même Dumbledore ne connaît pas tous les détails, alors je ne devrais pas en parler, monsieur... "Il considéra le sorcier dodu avec un petit sourire.

"Ah, je vois !" Le nouveau professeur rayonnait maintenant et il donna un clin d'œil complice à Tom. "Eh bien, je ne vais pas te forcer à donner plus de détails, du moins pas encore, mon jeune ami. M. Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, monsieur, Je suis Draco Malfoy." Tom sourit agréablement. "Et vous devez être Horace Slughorn, le talentueux fabricant de potions. J'ai un peu entendu parler de vous par mon ami Gwenog, monsieur."

Le professeur Slughorn considéra Tom avec intérêt. Ah, vous êtes un ami de Gwenog Jones, M. Malfoy ? Je n'étais pas au courant de cela. Et votre père vient juste de sauvé Harry Potter du danger, vous dites ?" Son visage rayonnant se tourna vers Harry. "Harry, mon garçon, je serais très heureux si vous et le jeune M. Malfoy souhaitiez-vous joindre à moi dans mon compartiment pour un léger déjeuner. Juste un petit groupe d'étudiants et moi-même."

Le regard d'Harry vacilla vers Ron et Hermione. "Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais je tint à rester avec mes amis."

Hermione serra sa main. "Oh, nous aurions aimé rester avec toi, Harry, mais je pense que nous ne pouvons pas. Les préfets sont censés monter dans un compartiment séparé, tu vois, et nous devons patrouiller dans les couloirs."

Slughorn saisit le bras d'Harry et l'entraîna dans le train. "Tout est réglé alors, Harry. Vous et M. Malfoy allez venir avec moi, et vous rattraper avec vos amis plus tard. Oh, vous êtes un préfet aussi, M. Malfoy ? Eh bien, je suppose que c'est juste vous et moi, alors, Harry. Venez maintenant."

Je vous rejoins dès que je peux, murmura une voix dans la tête de Harry. Harry se retourna et sourit légèrement à Tom.

"On se voit plus tard, Harry ?" Hermione toucha doucement le bras. "Nous devons parler de ce qui t'est arrivé." Elle avait l'air assez froide envers Tom. "Mais, je suppose que Draco nous dira tout à ce sujet dans le compartiment des préfets."

Tom lui sourit sereinement. "Oh, sans aucun doute. Harry et moi sommes devenu très amical au cours des dernières semaines."

"Vous êtes amicales, maintenant ?" Hermione lui jeta un regard de profonde méfiance tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans le couloir.

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	3. L'arrivée

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée**

Le Poudlard Express sortit lentement de la station. A l'extérieur de la fenêtre, la plate-forme avait complètement disparu dans le brouillard gris perle qui semblait toujours planer sur la gare de Kings Cross le premier Septembre. Harry regarda autour de lui dans le couloir du train. Quelques retardataires se pressaient, ouvrant les portes à la recherche de sièges. Tout était si familier qu'Harry pensa soudain que les dernières semaines au manoir Riddle était en fait un rêve bizarre.

Harry déglutit. Que faire s'il avait rêvé de tout cela ? Que faire si l'ancien Voldemort était toujours là, quelque part, la créature monstrueuse le voulant mort ? Et si pour le monde des sorciers, Harry devait encore faire des miracles étranges bien au-delà de ses capacités, et les sauver du monstre ? Que faire si Draco était... juste Draco ? Et si Tom, son protecteur obsessionnel, était juste un rêve ?

Harry cligna des yeux, les larmes montant soudainement à ses yeux en y pensant. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que le professeur Slughorn le regardait.

"Tout va bien, Harry ?" demanda doucement le professeur.

Harry hocha la tête.

Slughorn sourit légèrement. "Vous savez, Harry, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, Lily. Oui, oui, mon cher enfant, je connaissais votre mère et votre père quand ils sont allés à Poudlard. Vos yeux ... Ils sont exactement comme ceux de votre mère. Si beau..." La voix de Slughorn dériva, et il se tint hésitant pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il saisit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

"Regardez, tout le monde ! Vous n'allez pas croire qui j'ai trouvé à la gare !" Le professeur Slughorn amena Harry dans son compartiment avec un air de triomphe.

Harry regarda autour de lui dans le compartiment peu familier. Ce n'était clairement pas un compartiment ordinaire du Poudlard Express. Les murs étaient lambrissés de bois foncé avec des perles incrustés en formes de serpents, et il y avait plus de motifs sinueux dans le parquet ciré. Les bancs somptueux étaient recouverts de velours émeraude, et des nappes blanches comme neige couvraient les tables en acajou. Les porcelaines étaient gravées avec un " HS " en lettres d'or sur les tables, et les odeurs délicieuses flottaient de plusieurs grands paniers le long du mur.

"Harry ?" Un chuchotement effrayé vint d'un siège du coin. "Tu es en vie ?" Ginny regarda Harry, avec une expression d'émerveillement dans ses yeux bruns.

"Je le savais !" A la surprise d'Harry, Neville Londubat était aussi dans le compartiment de Slughorn. Son visage rond s'éclaira quand il vit Harry. "Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, Ginny, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu le tuer ! C'est bon de te voir, Harry !"

Harry sourit et serra chaleureusement la main de Neville, il rougit en culpabilisant se rendant compte que ses amis devaient avoir été malade d'inquiétude pour lui.

"Où étais-tu, Harry ?" Harry aurait presque souhaité qu'il y ait de la colère dans le regard de Ginny, plutôt que de l'inquiétude.

Il rougit à nouveau. "Avec... avec les Malfoy, en fait. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ma famille, vous voyez, et les Malfoy m'ont sorti de là."

"Quoi ?" Ginny le regarda. "Mais pourquoi-"

" Ah, donc vous les connaissez ! " l'interrompit agréablement Slughorn." Et vous connaissez M. Zabini, bien sûr, Harry, il est dans votre année."

"Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?" Un garçon de Serpentard grand et beau accueillit Harry avec un petit sourire. Harry se sentait un peu confus. Pourquoi est-ce que Zabini était si sympathique avec lui tout d'un coup ? Il avait toujours brièvement ignoré Harry en passant devant. Apparemment, la nouvelle association d'Harry avec les Malfoy semblait fonctionner comme par magie avec les Serpentard.

"Et là c'est Cormac McLaggen et Marcus Belby, tous les deux en septième année," continua Slughorn joyeusement.

Les deux élèves de septième année accueillirent Harry avec raideur, et Harry s'affaissa sur un siège libre, essayant désespérément d'éviter le regard interrogateur de Ginny.

"Quelle agréable surprise !" Gazouilla Slughorn. "Le Survivant, je dois admettre que votre mystérieuse disparition nous a tous inquiété, mais j'aurai dû savoir que l'Elu ne pourrait jamais se rendre à Vous-Savez-Qui !" commença-t-il en passant les paniers de nourriture dans le compartiment. "Maintenant, Harry mon garçon, vous devez essayer le pâté de canard en croûte..."

…

"Harry ! Attends !"

Harry s'arrêta et sourit à Ron, qui se frayait un chemin à travers la foule des étudiants qui descendaient du train à la gare de Pré au Lard à la tombée de la nuit. " C'est bon de te voir, Ron !"

"Toi aussi, mon pote. Comment était ton déjeuner avec le nouveau professeur ?"

Harry grimaça. " La nourriture était bonne, et c'était fatiguant. Sauf pour Neville et Ginny, bien sûr. Les autres étaient de Serpentard. Le vieux Slughorn est assez sympa, mais je pense qu'il m'a invité à déjeuner parce que je suis célèbre. "

"Oh, un de ceux-là." Ron était plein de sympathie.

"Comment... comment c'était dans le compartiment des préfets ?" Demanda Harry délicatement.

Ron réfléchit une minute. " Eh bien ... C'était assez étrange, vraiment. Au début, Hermione était juste assise en criant sur Malfoy, comme toute personne sensée le ferait, mais ils ont commencé à parler."

"Parler ? De quoi ?"

Ron se frotta le nez, pensivement. "Eh bien, la plupart du temps sur toi, en fait. Hermione avait beaucoup de questions sur où tu étais exactement, et pourquoi tu n'avais écrit à personne. Elle commençait un peu à ressembler à ma mère. Mais Malfoy l'a ignorée et il a commencé à nous poser toutes sortes de questions."

"Quel... est ce genre de questions ?"

Ron hésita. "Eh bien ... Il a posé beaucoup de questions sur ta famille, et si nous savions comment ils te traitaient. Il était très en colère, en fait. Est-il vrai qu'ils te battaient ? Je ne savais pas. Tu aurais dû nous le dire, Harry ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione a répondu à toutes ses questions avec méfiance au début. Je veux dire, c'est étrange que Malfoy pose des questions sur toi, non ? Mais quand elle a su que ton oncle te frappait, elle était du même avis que Malfoy, Dumbledore aurait dû faire quelque chose il y a longtemps."

"Oh." Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Et puis..." Ron secoua lentement la tête. "…Puis vient la partie que je ne comprends pas. Malfoy a commencé à poser toutes sortes de questions personnelles sur toi, que tu étais toujours triste que ça ne fonctionnent pas avec Cho, les genres de choses qui te rendent heureux, et ta couleur préférée. Puis Malfoy a dit quelque chose à propos de la couleur de tes yeux, et Hermione a commencé à lui sourire de façon étrange, quand il a soudainement pris conscience qu'il lui posait des questions sur tout ça. Et quand j'ai essayé de dire à Malfoy de se la fermer, Hermione m'a demandé si je savais ta couleur préférée, et bien entendu je ne sais pas, donc elle s'est un peu fâchée. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas quelle est ma couleur préférée, alors celle de mes amis."

"D'accords. "

"Et puis, quand Malfoy a quitté le compartiment pendant une minute pour aller voir si tu allais bien, j'ai dit à Hermione que je trouvais ça plutôt bizarre, la façon dont Malfoy était soudainement si intéressés par toi. Je veux dire, il t'a toujours haï, non ? Et soudainement, les Malfoy viennent te chercher chez les Dursley, et Malefoy veut savoir quel genre de musique tu aimes. En arrivant à la gare, je l'ai attrapé en train de regarder bizarrement une carte de Chocogrenouille. C'est tout de même suspect, il doit préparer quelque chose. Mais quand j'ai dit à Hermione que rien de tout cela n'avait aucun sens, elle a soupiré et elle a dit qu'il était plutôt adorable, mais bien sûr, je ne comprends pas comment les choses auraient pu changer entre toi et Malfoy." Ron soupira. " Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela était terriblement étrange. Très bizarre, Harry."

"Euh... Où est Malefoy maintenant ?"

Ron se retourna. "Toujours en train de parler à Hermione, je suppose. Ils sont là, attendons-les."

A la surprise d'Harry, Tom et Hermione descendirent du train ensemble, à bavarder comme de vieux amis. Mais à sa grande consternation, il entendit Tom dire quelque chose alors qu'ils s'approchaient : "... bien sûr, tu as raison, Hermione, il doit vraiment prendre ses études plus au sérieux... Ah, vous êtes là tous les deux." Tom s'illumina quand son regard tomba sur Harry et Hermione se sourit à elle-même.

Ils finirent tous les quatre par partager une calèche, et au grand soulagement d'Harry, Ron interrompit Tom sur l'analyse en profondeur de ses échecs scolaires avec des nouvelles de son frère Bill. Apparemment, Bill s'était fiancé pendant l'été, à Fleur Delacour.

"Maman et Ginny sont vexés," Songea Ron. "Ginny semble penser que Bill devrait aller avec Tonks. Tonks ! Tonks est gentil bien sûr, mais aucun type ne la choisirait à la place de Fleur."

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement et ignora Ron pour le reste de la promenade en calèche.

_Tout va bien, Harry ?_ Murmura une voix dans l'esprit d'Harry. Harry sourit légèrement à Tom et hocha la tête.

Harry se pencha à la portière et respira l'air frais du soir. Il pouvait voir les formes sombres des Sombrals contre les nuances bleues de la soirée. Il jeta un regard rapide sur Tom. Lui aussi pouvait voir les Sombrals, pensa-t-il. Il pouvait les voir mieux que quiconque... Il déglutit. Le soleil se couchant était de l'or en fusion à l'horizon. Poudlard était en vue, une sombre silhouette sur le crépuscule. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite, comme il le faisait toujours quand il voyait la forme familière du château. Je me demande ce que ressent Tom, pensa-t-il. Revenir à Poudlard, à l'endroit où il était juste Tom Jedusor, avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort...

Quand ils sortirent tous les quatre ensembles de la calèche, une forme sombre surgit tout à coup devant eux.

"M. Potter !" Les cheveux noirs de Rogue pendaient devant son visage pâle, et il y avait une expression curieuse dans ses yeux sombres qu'Harry ne pouvait interpréter.

_Eh bien, eh bien, Severus a le regard sombre aujourd'hui,_ chuchota une voix amusée dans la tête d'Harry.

"Je vois que les rumeurs sur votre décès étaient exagérés, comme d'habitude." Harry pensa un moment qu'il y avait un léger tremblement dans la voix glaciale de Rogue. Non, il devait l'avoir imaginé.

"M. Potter, le directeur veut vous voir immédiatement. Allez directement à son bureau." Non, la voix de Rogue était aussi calme et désagréable que d'habitude.

"Je vais l'emmener là-bas," dit rapidement Tom.

Rogue le regarda. "Ne soyez pas absurde. Vous ne ferez pas une telle chose, M. Malfoy. Vous allez rentrer au dortoir de Serpentard, comme d'habitude, même un étudiant de maigre intelligence comme M. Potter devrait être capable de trouver son chemin-... Ah !" Il s'arrêta et se frotta le bras avec précaution, avec une expression alarmante sur son visage pâle.

"Tout va bien, professeur ?" demanda Tom innocemment. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et sourit à Rogue.

"Très bien, je vous remercie, M. Malfoy." Rogue fixa Tom de son regard noir impénétrable. "C'est très aimable à vous de vous préoccuper de moi. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

Le regard de Rogue s'attarda sur Tom tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence vers le château. Harry retint son souffle quand ils atteignirent les portes de devant, mais Tom passa à travers les sorts facilement.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry,_ vint la voix de Tom dans la tête d'Harry. _Je vais te suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul avec lui._

_Tu peux toujours utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité_, pensa Harry. _Elle est dans mon coffre scolaire._

Des rires en cascade traversaient l'esprit de Tom. _Une cape d'invisibilité ? Oh, ne sois pas idiot, Harry, les capes d'invisibilité ne sont que des jouets pour enfants. Ils ne fonctionnent pas correctement._

_La mienne si_, murmura l'esprit d'Harry en retour. _Elle te rend parfaitement invisible. Je l'ai beaucoup utilisé. Elle appartenait à mon père._

_Vraiment?_ Tom le regarda curieusement. _Ton père t'a laissé une parfaite cape d'invisibilité ? Est-ce qu'il t'a laissé une baguette de sureau et une petite pierre aussi ?_

_Quoi ?_ Harry se sentait confus.

_Ce n'est rien. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, mon cher. Un petit conte charmant. Tu verras, c'est plutôt amusant._

…

"Harry !" Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise quand Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur. Son visage ancien et ridé était rempli d'inquiétude. "Tu es en vie ! Où étais-tu passé ?" La voix du directeur tremblait. "Tu nous a tous fait peur, Harry."

_Je suis là,_ murmura une voix dans la tête d'Harry. Harry sentit un léger mouvement derrière lui, et il sourit.

"J'ai passé quelques semaines avec les Malfoy, professeur."

Dumbledore l'étudia attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Donc, c'est vrai, alors ? Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu étonné quand j'ai su qu'on t'avais vu avec Lucius et Narcissa à Kings Cross. " Le regard bleu de Dumbledore rencontra Harry. "Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Étais-tu sous impérium ? Je pensais avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles-"

"Ma famille me battait, monsieur. Vous… Vous le saviez et vous avez choisi de ne rien faire, j'ai envoyé un hibou au Malefoy à la place." Harry avait appris cette histoire plusieurs fois avec Tom au manoir Jedusor.

"Vous avez envoyé un hibou au Malfoy ?" Dumbledore eut l'air terriblement vieux et fragile tout d'un coup. "Pourquoi as-tu fais une chose si dangereuse et imprudente, mon garçon ? Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Oui, oui, je sais qu'il a réussi à se sortir d'Azkaban en quelque sorte, mais cela ne change pas ce qu'il est, Harry. Tu l'as même vu avec Lord Voldemort au ministère. Tu as de la chance, une chance extraordinaire, que les Malfoy ne se soient pas tourné vers Voldemort. En fait, je suis assez surpris qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. Comment as-tu pu prendre un tel risque, Harry ? Que faire s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu es l'espérance du monde des sorciers ? As-tu oublié tous les gens qui comptent sur toi, Harry ? Mon cher garçon, pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit aux Weasley si tu étais si malheureux ? Pourquoi les Malfoy ?"

Harry regarda le tapis et chuchota : "Les Weasley vous aurait contacté, monsieur. Je craignais que vous me renvoyer chez les Dursley."

Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Un profond soupir lui échappa. "Harry, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que tu as dû subir aux mains de ta famille, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas les tuteurs idéaux, mais tu dois comprendre que je t'envoie là-bas pour une raison ! La maison de ta tante et de ton oncle est le seul endroit autre que Poudlard où tu es parfaitement en sécurité du lord Voldemort." Il regarda Harry gentiment. "La vie nous amène parfois à la souffrance, Harry, mais nous devons apprendre à le supporter avec courage. Parfois... il faut parfois faire des sacrifices personnels pour le plus grand bien." Sa voix était douce.

Harry sentit Tom s'agiter derrière lui. Une voix lui dit : _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa main ? Regarde sa main, Harry._

Le regard d'Harry tomba sur les mains de Dumbledore, qui étaient pliés sur son bureau, comme dans une prière. Sa main gauche avait l'air normal, mais sa main droite était horriblement carbonisé, noir et squelettique contre la lumière dorée de la lampe de bureau. Quelque chose brillait dans la lumière de la lampe, et Harry vit qu'il y avait une bague à la main indemne de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, un vieil anneau d'or, sertie d'une pierre noire.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main, monsieur ?" lui dit-il.

"Ma main ?" Dumbledore sourit à Harry. C'était un sourire rassurant et familier. "Peut-être te le dirais-je un jour, Harry." Ses yeux bleus brillaient. "Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis soulagé que tu sois sain et sauf à Poudlard. Mais je dois t'avertir encore une fois, Harry, contre ta confiance sur les Malefoy. As-tu subi des abus de leurs mains pendant ton séjour là-bas ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Oh, non, ils ont été très gentils, en fait."

"Rien ?" Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils... Oh, tant pis, Harry. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu es en sécurité, même après tes actions téméraires de cet été." Un sourire bénin se forma derrière sa barbe." Il est dommage que je n'ai pas pu te trouver cet été, Harry. J'avais une mission importante pour toi."

"Une mission ?"

Dumbledore rayonna. "Oui, une mission, Harry. Je voulais que tu m'aides à amener le professeur Slughorn à Poudlard. Je pensais que ta présence le convaincrait d'accepter l'offre que je lui tendait plus facilement."

"Oh." Harry réfléchit pendant un moment. "Eh bien, il est venu de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "En fin de compte, oui. Mais cela m'aurait épargné beaucoup d'ennuis si tu avais été là ... Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, nous avons beaucoup à parler, toi et moi je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre un rôle plus actif dans ta formation à partir de maintenant. J'ai décidé de te donner des cours particuliers cette année. Nous allons voyager dans le passé, toi et moi, et en savoir plus sur lord Voldemort. Je pense que tu trouveras-"

Les mots de Dumbledore furent coupés court. L'ancien directeur se raidit et tomba sur le sol.

Harry regarda fixement Dumbledore horrifié. "Tom, qu'as-tu fait ?" Chuchota-t-il. "Tu ne l'as pas tué, n'est-ce pas ?"

Une main invisible ébouriffa doucement les cheveux d'Harry. " Le Tuer ? Pas encore, mon cher. Il est juste immobilisé pour l'instant. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'écouter plus longtemps. Aussi, je voulais jeter un coup d'œil de plus près à son anneau." Tom le regarda de sous la cape d'invisibilité, les cheveux blanc-blond ébouriffés. Il se pencha sur la forme rigide du directeur. "C'est très étrange... "

Il tira la bague de la main du directeur et il l'a tint à la lumière. "C'est ma bague. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore fait avec mon héritage familial ? Et la pierre est fissuré, aussi... "

"Ta bague ?" Harry regarda la pierre noire avec la fissure étrange au milieu. "Est-ce un Horcruxe ?"

"C'était... " Tom fit courir ses doigts sur la pierre noire. "Mais ça ne l'est plus, je peux le sentir. Dumbledore a dû le détruire. Cela a dû brûler sa main..." Il y avait un éclair de colère dans ses yeux gris, et personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il était Draco Malfoy à ce moment-là.

Tom fronça les sourcils. "Mais pourquoi Dumbledore porte encore la bague, ma bague ? La ruine d'un Horcruxe n'a surement pas de signification particulière pour lui? Pourquoi aurait-il gardé une pierre fissurée ?" Tom étudia attentivement l'anneau.

"Peut-être que la pierre en elle-même est utile ?" suggéra Harry.

Tom se figea. Il regarda Harry pendant un moment, puis se mit à rire. "Bien sûr, qu'elle l'est ! C'est très intelligent de ta part, Harry ! Bien sûr, la pierre est précieuse." Il glissa la bague dans sa poche. "Je vais la garder. C'est mon héritage familial, après tout, et elle peut très bien se révéler utile à un moment donné."

"Utile comment ?"

Tom lui caressa doucement les cheveux. "Oh, tu verras, Harry. Ce sera une surprise. " Il baissa les yeux sur la forme du directeur de Poudlard." Maintenant, dois-je le tuer tout de suite ou tout simplement modifier sa mémoire pour le moment ?"

Harry frissonna. "Modifier sa mémoire ? S'il te plaît? Il n'est ... il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, tu sais. "

Tom soupira et secoua la tête. "Dois-tu vraiment te sentir désolé pour Albus Dumbledore ? Très bien, comme tu voudras, mon cher. Oubliettes !"

Un petit rire vint de l'un des portraits sur le mur. Harry leva les yeux, surpris. La plupart des portraits des précédents directeurs de Poudlard les regardaient horrifiés. Mais le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black regardait Tom méchamment.

"Bien, bien, bien, je pensais que cela allait être un long semestre à écouter les charmants petits discours de Dumbledore, mais il semble que j'avais tort. Maintenant, qui es-tu, jeune Serpentard ?"

"Tu n'as pas à savoir qui je suis, Phineas", déclara Tom calmement. Il pointa sa baguette sur chaque portrait. "Oubliettes !"

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	4. Secrets et Prophéties

**es personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 4 :Secrets et Prophéties**

"Est-ce que Dumbledore va bien ?"Demanda Harry en regardant anxieusement Tom pendant qu'ils flânaient à travers les anciens couloirs de Poudlard en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Tom leva un sourcil. "Est-ce que Dumbledore va bien ? Les Gryffondor sont vraiment les plus absurdes, Harry ! Garde ta compassion pour les gens qui le méritent, d'accord ? Oh, j'ose dire que Dumbledore ira parfaitement bien, physiquement, quand il reprendra ses sens. Mais s'il sera moralement correct, c'est bien là toute la différence. Personnellement, j'en doute beaucoup."

Harry le regarda fixement. "Tu accuses Dumbledore d'actes moralement répréhensibles, Tom ? C'est un peu fort, venant... du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ?"

Tom inclina sa tête, rougissant légèrement. "J'ai mes défauts, c'est vrai, Harry. D'accord, j'ai fait un bon nombre de... Mais moi je ne t'ai pas renvoyés chez ta tante et ton oncle."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Je comprends ça, Tom. Tu as été si gentil avec moi ces dernières semaines. Mais... mais tu as tué mes parents, et pas mal d'autres personnes aussi..." Il déglutit.

Tom regarda le sol en pierre. "C'est vrai. Je l'ai aient tués. Je t'ai infligé beaucoup de douleur dans le passé, Harry. Je... Je ne pense pas que des excuses ferait beaucoup de bien, mais pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé pour tes parents, mon cher. Et pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je vais essayer de faire tout ce que je peux pour me rattraper. "

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à faire pour rattraper ça, Tom."

Il y eut un éclat soudain dans les yeux gris de Tom. "Je vais peut-être penser à quelque chose," murmura-t-il. Il tendit la main et effleura rapidement le visage d'Harry avec ses doigts.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence. Tom semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry étudiait son visage - ou plutôt, le visage de Draco - en secret. Il voulait tout à coup que Tom reprenne un peu sa vraie forme, pour qu'il puisse voir son vrai visage. Pas le visage de Voldemort, bien sûr, mais celui de Tom ... Ou peut-être il y avait encore un peu de Tom dans le garçon blond qui marchait à côté de lui, si l'on regardait très attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il marchait, l'angle de ses épaules ... Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il était le seul qui pouvait voir la différence. Peut-être que Rogue l'avait vu lui aussi ?

Harry se racla la gorge. "Tu sais, Tom, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander. Tu connais le professeur Rogue, non ?"

"Le sombre Severus." Tom hocha de la tête. "Oui, bien sûr. Je le connais très bien."

"De quel côté est-il vraiment ? Le tiens ou... l'autre ?"

Tom réfléchit un instant. "Tu sais, Harry, je n'ai jamais été tout à fait sûr. C'est un Mangemort, bien sûr, et un espion pour moi. Severus est un homme dur à cerner. Parfois, je me demande même s'il sait de quel côté il est. "Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Il était impoli envers toi avant. C'était quoi ça ? Je vais devoir lui apprendre les bonnes manières."

"Oh, il est toujours comme ça. Surtout avec moi. Je pense qu'il ne peut pas supporter de me voir."

"Vraiment ?" Tom avait l'air sincèrement surpris. "C'est terriblement bizarre! Tu es plutôt charmant à regarder. Mais peut-être, qu'après toutes ces années, Severus est toujours en colère que tu ais survécu et pas ta mère."

"Ma mère ?"

"Eh bien, oui, je me rappelle que Severus était amoureux de ta mère. Il est venu à moi et m'a supplié d'épargner sa vie, en fait."

"Il a quoi ?" Harry s'arrêta et regarda Tom.

Tom rougit. "Eh bien, j'aurais dû l'épargner, mais elle a refusé de s'écarter du chemin... Je suis ... désolé..." Il détourna le regard.

"Rogue était amoureux de ma mère ?" Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. "Non, tu dois avoir tort. Je ne peux pas imaginer Rogue aimer quelqu'un, et surtout pas ma mère."

Tom sourit. "L'idée d'un Snape amoureux est plutôt renversant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. "C'est presque aussi absurde que de t'imaginer amoureux, Tom."

La légère rougeur qui effleura le visage pâle fit penser à Harry que Tom avait raison après tout ; Draco Malfoy était un assez beau garçon.

…

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle avait été servi au moment où Harry et Tom arrivèrent. Le haut plafond voûté était saupoudré d'étoiles ce soir, et des milliers de bougies enchantées jetaient une lueur douce sur la splendide fête de bienvenue. Plusieurs personnes regardaient curieusement Harry et Tom pendant qu'ils entraient ensemble. Harry fut bombardé de questions dès qu'il glissa dans son siège à côté d'Hermione à la table des Gryffondor.

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

"C'est vrai que t'es resté chez les Malfoy cet été ?"

"T'ont-ils enlevé ? T'ont-ils gardé dans les cachots ?"

"C'est vrai que tu sors avec Draco ?"

Harry regarda Lavande Brown, qui était assis à côté de Parvati Patil. "Non, lavande, ce n'est pas vrai ! Draco et moi sommes devenus amis ces dernières semaines, c'est tout."

"Oh." Était-ce son imagination, ou Lavande et Parvati avaient l'air un peu déçu ?

"Ensemble ?" Ron s'étrangla son poulet. "Ne sois pas ridicule, lavande, ils sont tous les deux des garçons !"

Hermione roula un tant soit peu les yeux. Elle se pencha et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry : "Ne fait pas attention à Ron, Harry. Je pense que c'est vraiment adorable, la façon dont Draco te regarde. Il est amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son regard traînait vers la table de Serpentard, où Tom parlait à Zabini. Tom dû sentir qu'il était observé, car il leva les yeux, il rencontra le regard d'Harry et sourit légèrement.

Harry rougit. "Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Hermione. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il est juste..."

"Juste quoi ?" Hermione le regarda amusé.

"Eh bien..." Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire la vérité : Il veut juste me protéger pour l'éternité parce qu'il est Voldemort et que je suis une partie de son âme, donc il se contenta de dire : "Il est un peu protecteur car il sait que ma famille ne m'a pas bien traité. C'est tout... "

"Hum. Je vois." Hermione souriait toujours. "Et comment es-tu tombé amoureux de lui, Harry ?"

"Eh bien..." Harry piqua dans sa nourriture, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. "Je... comme ça, il s'occupe de moi. Je me sens en sécurité."

Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore était assis avec les autres enseignants. Le directeur était profondément engagé dans une conversation avec McGonagall, et deux d'entre eux regardait furtivement vers Tom. Harry remarqua que le regard noir de Rogue s'attardait sur Tom aussi. Tom dû le sentir, car il leva les yeux et rendit Rogue de bonne humeur. Rogue le regarda un instant, puis détourna les yeux rapidement.

Comme le repas touchait à sa fin, Dumbledore se leva. Un silence tomba dans la Grande Salle, et les étudiants se tournèrent avec espoir vers le directeur. Dumbledore étendit ses mains larges dans un geste de bienvenue et regarda les élèves à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune qui était perché sur son long nez.

Plusieurs halètements s'entendirent dans la salle. "Merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé à sa main ?"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent en apercevant la main défigurée du directeur. "Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer ça ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer quel genre de malédiction épouvantable laisserait sa main flétrie comme ça. A-t-il rencontré Vous-Savez-Qui pendant cet été ?"

"Non," dit doucement Harry, "je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas rencontré."

"Je souhaiterais presque qu'il l'ait rencontré," dit Ron, en regardant avec fascination la main sèche. "Dumbledore est un sorcier très puissant, Harry. Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier dont Vous-Savez-Qui a peur."

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage familier de l'ancien directeur. "Comment le sais-tu, Ron ? J'en ai entendu parler avant, aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment les gens peuvent connaître les craintes de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit le genre de personne qui partage ses craintes avec quelqu'un."

Ron eut l'air embarrassé. "Eh bien, tout le monde le sait..., Harry."

"Une année d'étude pleine de magie vous attend," dit Dumbledore chaleureusement. Il ajouta quelques remarques sur les équipes de Quidditch et une nouvelle interdiction sur tous les articles de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Puis il se tourna vers la table des professeurs. "Comme vous le savez peut-être, nous sommes heureux d'accueillir un nouveau membre du personnel cette année." Le professeur Slughorn se leva et sourit aux étudiants.

"Encore un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !" murmura Dean Thomas. "Je me demande ce qui va lui arriver à la fin de l'année."

"Peut-être qu'il va mourir ?" Suggéra Seamus avec espoir.

"Le professeur Slughorn," continua calmement Dumbledore, ignorant le bourdonnement des voix, "a gentiment accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions."

Des chuchotements se répercutèrent dans la Grande Salle.

"Quoi ? Il a dit maître des potions ?"

"Mais… et Rogue ? Il est mort ?"

"Ne sois pas stupide, Seamus, il est là !"

"Et à la place", poursuivit Dumbledore en souriant, "le professeur Rogue a accepté de prendre en charge le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

Cette annonce fut suivie par un silence stupéfait. Puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue, qui était assis à la table du personnel, son expression était indéchiffrable.

Ron se pencha et murmura à Harry : "Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose."

Harry le regarda. Il ne voyait pas comment on pourrait envisager l'enseignement de Snape en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal une bonne chose.

Ron sourit. "Tu ne comprends pas, Harry ? Ça signifie que Rogue va quitter Poudlard après cette année, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est arrivé à tous les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

"Oui. Oui, c'est vrai..."

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se tournèrent vers Harry. Harry rougit quand il sentit le Maître des Potions étudier attentivement son visage. Rogue quittera Poudlard à la fin de cette année, d'une façon ou d'une autre ... Je me demande si son départ n'aura rien à faire avec moi. Ou avec Tom...

…

Comme les étudiants et les enseignants affluaient de la Grande Salle, Harry cherchait Tom.

Les voix bourdonnaient autour de lui, et quelque part à proximité, Harry entendit la voix traînante et pompeuse de Slughorn : "Je suis heureux de vous voir après toutes ces années, Severus ! J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez devenu un maître des potions. Pas étonnant, vraiment, vous aviez un don pour les potions, je m'en souviens, même si vous n'avez jamais été aussi bon que Lily-"

Harry sourit.

"En parlant de Lily," poursuivi la voix de Slughorn," Je viens de rencontrer Harry Potter dans le train."

Rogue marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas un compliment.

"Un charmant garçon," s'extasia Slughorn, "absolument charmant ! Nous nous sommes très bien entendus, Harry et moi. C'est vraiment incroyable de voir à quel point il ressemble à sa mère, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

"Il ne ressemble pas à sa mère... Il ressemble à son père." La voix de Snape fit un son étrange.

Slughorn rit. "Oh, ça n'a aucun sens, Severus ! Peut-être que les cheveux d'Harry sont un peu comme son père, mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il a les yeux de Lily..."

"Je... n'avais pas remarqué ça, non." C'était comme si Rogue serrait les dents. Les deux enseignants disparurent dans la foule.

"Juste derrière toi, Harry !" La voix de Tom souffla à son oreille. "J'ai ta cape d'invisibilité sur moi, donc je pourrais te suivre dans les escaliers et entendre le mot de passe de Gryffondor. Je viendrai te voir ce soir, quand tout le monde dormira, tout va bien ?"

"Très bien," murmura Harry.

…

Harry était assis dans son lit et attendait que les autres garçons de Gryffondor s'endorment, un par un. La lumière argentée de la pleine lune diffusée par les fenêtres du dortoir, peignait la pièce dans des teintes sombres et douces.

Quelque chose bruissait doucement à la porte et Tom sortit de sous la cape. Harry fut soulagé de voir les boucles sombres ; il en avait eu assez du faux Draco. Tom dirigea sa baguette magique vers chacun des garçons dormants et murmura quelques mots dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

"Voilà ! Ils vont bien dormir jusqu'à demain matin." Tom se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Harry dans un soupir. "Enfin! J'ai attendu toute la journée pour être seul avec toi."

Le clair de lune jetait un éclat d'argent sur les cheveux foncés de Tom, et Harry sentit soudain un curieux besoin de le toucher.

Tom lui sourit. "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes si étrangement, Harry."

Harry tendit la main et caressa une boucle sombre devant les yeux de Tom. "C'est juste ... C'est juste que c'est tellement difficile de croire que tu es ici, avec moi, et que nous sommes amis maintenant."

"Oui, c'est une amitié plutôt étrange, n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura Tom. Ses yeux d'argent brillaient. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant ... amis. Liés par notre âme commune."

Harry déglutit. "Mais qu'en est-il... de la prophétie, Tom ? Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça, hein ?"

Tom resta immobile un instant, les yeux dans l'obscurité. Puis il dit doucement : "Eh bien, nous ne connaissons pas la fin de cette prophétie. Nous connaissons seulement la première partie : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Tout le monde semble penser que la prophétie nous oblige à tuer l'autre, mais si ce n'étais pas ça ? Il s'agit de toi et moi, oui : Tu es né à la fin du septième mois, tes parents m'ont défiés par trois fois, et moi... "Sa main effleura la cicatrice d'Harry. "Je t'ai marqué comme mon égal..."

Harry prit la main de Tom et la serra. "Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ? Le pouvoir de te vaincre ? Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, Tom."

"Tu ne l'as pas ?" Tom posa légèrement ses lèvres sur la main d'Harry. "Je ne suis pas certain de ça, mon cher. Peut-être même que tu m'as déjà vaincu. Tu as fait revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard, après tout."

Harry rit. "Tu vas devoir tout apprendre sur la magie noire de Snape."

"Je suis impatient."

"Mais que dire du reste de la prophétie, Tom ? J... Je sais comment se termine la prophétie, tu vois..."

"Tu le sais ?" Tom s'assit rapidement. "Comment elle se finit, Harry ? Dis-moi."

Harry hésita. "Elle dit ... Oh, peu importe ce que la prophétie dit, Tom."

"Dis-moi. Je veux savoir." Il y avait un léger tremblement dans la voix de Tom.

Harry déglutit. Il regarda le visage de Tom, pâle et incroyablement beau au clair de lune. Sa bouche était sèche. "La prophétie dit que... que l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."

Tom resta silencieux pendant si longtemps qu'Harry commença à se demander s'il allait parler un jour. Ses doigts trouvèrent le visage de Tom dans la pénombre et il caressa son visage avec hésitation. "Tom ?"

"Es-tu sûr d'avoir bien entendus la prophétie, Harry ? Tu as peut-être mal compris, en quelque sorte ?" La voix de Tom était un murmure.

Harry secoua la tête. "Oh, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de la prophétie, Tom. Elle s'est brisée au ministère avant que je puisse tout entendre. Dumbledore était celui qui m'a raconté comment finissait la prophétie. "

"Dumbledore ?" Tom souffla doucement le nom. "Dumbledore était le seul qui a entendu la fin de la prophétie? Mais alors... s'il ne dit pas la vérité, Harry ? Que faire s'il a changé la fin ? Oui, bien sûr, il a dû l'a changé. Elle ne peut pas finir comme ça."

"Tu penses que Dumbledore aurait mentit ?" Harry regarda Tom.

"Bien sûr que oui. Pour la bonne cause, bien sûr." Tom passa ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond. "Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le savoir." Il réfléchit un moment. "Hm, je me demande si mon vieil ami Severus aurait du Veritaserum pour ça ?"

Harry se mit à rire. "Rogue ? Bien sûr, qu'il en a. Il me menace toujours dans glisser un peu dans mon jus de citrouille par erreur à chaque fois qu'il pense que je mens."

"Eh bien !" Les yeux de Tom brillaient. "Découvrons comment se termine vraiment la prophétie, d'accord ?"

Harry secoua lentement la tête. "Comment vas-tu glisser du Veritaserum dans la boisson de Dumbledore, Tom ? Les enseignants se servent tous du même grand bécher de jus de citrouille et de la même carafe de vin aux repas. Tu ne peux pas mettre du Veritaserum dans la boisson d'une personne sans que tous les autres en prennent. "

Un sourire se propagea lentement sur le visage de Tom. "Donc, tous les professeurs de Poudlard ne pourraient dire que la vérité pendant une journée entière ? Eh bien, cela s'avère amusant, tu ne penses pas, Harry ? Maintenant, je me demande si Severus est toujours dans son bureau à cette heure ... "

"Je vais vérifier." Harry atteint le bout de son lit et fouilla dans sa malle.

Tom se pencha sur le bord du lit. "Tu as tous les objets les plus légendaire ici, mon cher ? Je recherche toujours la baguette de Sureau."

Harry rit. "Non, je viens de recevoir ma régulière baguette de houx. Attends, je croyais que tu recherchais une pierre aussi ? Oh, voici la carte."

Il déplia la carte des Maraudeurs sur le lit, et ils se penchèrent tous les deux au-dessus d'elle.

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent. "Nom d'un merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une carte magique de Poudlard. Elle montre où tout le monde se trouve. Regarde, c'est nous..." Harry pointa la tour de Gryffondor, et les deux petits points marqués "Harry Potter" et "Voldemort".

"Mieux vaut ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre voir cette carte, Harry," murmura Tom.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne la verra." Harry pointa le bureau des enseignants. "Regarde, Dumbledore est toujours dans son bureau, en train d'aller et venir. Mais Rogue n'est pas dans son bureau ; il a dû aller se coucher. Non, il est là, il se promène tout seul sur les terres de Poudlard. Il semble terriblement inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? L'heure est étrange pour une promenade - il est minuit passé. Tom - allons-y et allons chercher le Veritaserum ! La cape va nous couvrir tous les deux. "Il prit la main de Tom, et ils sortirent du dortoir ensemble, invisible au clair de lune.

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	5. Veritaserum

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 5 : Veritaserum**

Tom et Harry rirent et s'effondrèrent à bout de souffle, sur le lit d'Harry.

"Tu as le Veritaserum ! Trois flacons entiers !"

"As-tu vu le visage de Severus quand il est revenu de sa promenade de minuit, et a trouvé la porte de son bureau ouverte ? Il était livide, n'est-ce pas ? Cette cape d'invisibilité est merveilleuse, mon cher. Rusard ne nous a pas vu non plus quand nous l'avons rencontrés dans les escaliers."

"Quelle sorte de sort as-tu utilisé sur Miss Teigne, Tom ? J'ai pensé que Rusard allait s'évanouir quand tu l'as fait taire."

Les yeux de Tom brillaient. "C'était plutôt amusant, n'est-ce pas ?" Il s'allongea sur le lit d'Harry et regarda les flacons de Veritaserum avec grande satisfaction. "Je vais faire en sorte que la potion de vérité soit utilisé à bon escient dans la matinée. Dumbledore n'aura pas d'autre choix que de nous dire comment se termine cette prophétie, mais tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant, mon cher ; Il se fait assez tard."

Harry regarda curieusement Tom, qui semblait s'être installé confortablement parmi les draps rouges et or d'Harry. "Vas-tu rester ici avec moi toute la nuit, alors ?"

"Bien sûr !" Tom bailla. "J'ai dit que je gardais un œil sur toi, non ? Je veux m'assurer que tu sois tout le temps en sécurité."

"Mais les autres élèves de Serpentard se demanderont où tu es."

"Non, ils ne se demanderont rien. Ils dormiront jusqu'à ce que je les réveille. Tu verras. Je suis assez doué en magie, tu sais." Tom passa ses bras autour d'Harry et caressa ses cheveux.

"Très bien," murmura Harry, somnolent soudainement. La chaleur provenant du corps de Tom était étrangement réconfortante. Il glissa un bras dans le dos de Tom. "C'est un peu bizarre, Tom... Je n'ai jamais dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un avant."

Tom ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux. "Moi non plus, Harry."

Harry rit. "Ouais, c'est vrai. Quelque chose me dit que tu es très expérimenté, Tom."

"Expérimenté ?" Tom avait l'air amusé. "Oh, au sexe, oui. Mais je ne laisse jamais n'importe qui partager mon lit après. Je dors seul. Eh bien, j'avais l'habitude de dormir seul. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour nous deux. Allez dors maintenant, mon cher. Je resterais ici avec toi."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs au petit déjeuner, mais tout semblait tout à fait normal. Tom avait-il vraiment réussi à glisser du Veritaserum dans le thé à la table d'honneur ?

Les élèves plus âgés s'attardèrent sur leur petit déjeuner un peu plus longtemps que les plus jeunes, en attendant que McGonagall vienne distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Lavande Brown fixa Ron et fit onduler ses longs cheveux blonds autour de ses doigts, en poussant de petits bruits de gloussement. Ron sembla le remarquer, et il rougit de plaisir. Hermione regarda froidement lavande, mais cela semblait faire glousser Lavande encore plus fort.

McGonagall avança vers eux, les piles d'emplois du temps en main. "Mlle Granger, vous avez été autorisé à suivre tous les cours que vous avez demandées. Vos BUSES étaient remarquables, comme prévu. Vous pouvez suivre les cours de Rune Antique immédiatement."

Hermione hocha de la tête et se leva avec impatience.

McGonagall la regarda partir, avec un sourire. "Miss Granger est une excellente élève ! Très studieuse et ambitieuse. Elle me rappelle presque moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Sauf que je savais comment utiliser un peigne ..." Une expression perplexe passa sur son visage. "Oh, mon Dieu. Ai-je bien dit cela ?" Elle cligna des yeux de confusion.

"Voyons maintenant... M. Londubat. Vous avez demandé les cours de métamorphose de niveau ASPIC, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne va pas être possible avec seulement un "acceptable," je le crains." McGonagall soupira et regarda Neville par-dessus ses lunettes. "Et franchement, je vous ai seulement donné un "acceptable" de bonté de cœur, Londubat. " Je crains que la seule façon pour vous de passer la métamorphose au niveau ASPIC est de prendre une plume et transformer le "T" que vous aurez sans aucun doute en "A" dans mon carnet de notes quand j'aurai le dos tourné." Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Par la barbe de Godric ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à voix haute ? Je suis... Je suis tellement désolé. Pourquoi ne pas choisir le cours de Sortilège à la place ? Je pense que vous ferez beaucoup mieux dans cette matière."

"Ma... ma grand-mère pense que Sortilège est une option trop "simple" murmura Neville.

McGonagall renifla. "Juste parce qu'Augusta ne pouvait pas passer Sortilège, ne signifie pas que vous ne pouvez pas, mon garçon. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de plus brillant, mais je peux vous assurer que vous êtes plus intelligent que votre grand-mère."

Lavande gloussa, et Ron rayonna.

McGonagall regarda sévèrement Ron. "Allons, allons, M. Weasley ! Pourquoi regardez-vous Mlle Brown comme ça ? On ne peut pas être attiré par cette tête de linotte. N'avez-vous pas vu que la brillante Miss Granger semble avoir un faible pour vous ? Ne perdez pas cette occasion, garçon stupide ! "Elle secoua un peu la tête. "Je sais de quoi je parle… J'ai continué à rejeter les avances du gentil et honnête John Lupin pendant ma sixième année, juste parce que j'ai eu une fixation ridicule sur le beau Tom Jedusor. Pourquoi souriez-vous, M. Potter ? Ce n'est pas drôle! Merlin, quel idiote je suis ! John, a bien sûr, épousé une fille moldus, et il l'a rendue très heureuse. Cela aurait pu être moi, si seulement j'avais été plus sensé... "

"Vous avez eu le béguin ? Impossible !" Ron regarda McGonagall avec horreur. "Hermione! Oh, par l'enfer, où est-elle allée ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me lance un Oubliette pour oublier cette image de McGonagall et vous savez qui de ma tête, rapidement, avant que mon cerveau n'éclate."

McGonagall se tourna vers Harry. "Maintenant, pourquoi, au nom du ciel ne vous êtes-vous pas inscrit en Potions, M. Potter ? Je pensais que votre ambition était de devenir Auror."

Harry rougit. "Ça l'était. Mais je viens de voir mes notes, et je n'ai pas eu la note "Exceptionnel" dont j'avais besoin pour continuer en Potions."

McGonagall roula des yeux. "Bien sûr, que non, M. Potter. Le professeur Rogue préférerait épouser un troll des montagnes à deux têtes que de vous accorder un "O" en quoi que ce soit. Il vous hait pour votre ressemblance à votre idiot de père et encore plus pour lui rappeler votre mère, qui ne l'a jamais aimé en retour."

Ron chancela de la table, son visage devenant de plus en plus pâle. "Je... Je pense que je dois partir maintenant. Il y a sûrement un des élèves de Serdaigle qui sait lancer un Oubliette... "Hé, Anthony, attends !"

"Et en parlant de personnes ayant des obsessions malsaines, Harry" continua McGonagall vivement : "Je suis sûr que le professeur Slughorn sera ravi de vous permettre d'aller en cours de potions. En fait, je suis sûr qu'il bave à l'idée de vous avoir dans son cours, donc vous pouvez ajouter Potions à votre emploi du temps. Vous pouvez dire à M. Weasley qu'il peut vous rejoindre aussi, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur pour lui. Le professeur Slughorn flatte seulement les plus riches, les célèbres, et les beau, ainsi le pauvre M. Weasley n'aura pas à s'en faire."

"Professeur ?" Parvati Patil commençait à être inquiète. "Vous sentez-vous bien? Vous ne semblez pas vous-même ce matin. Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?"

"L'infirmerie ? Ne soyez pas ridicule." McGonagall renifla. "Je me porte comme un charme. Maintenant, je vois que vous avez pris Divination, Mlle Patil. Il y aura deux professeurs de divination cette année. Certains élèves auront Divination avec un beau centaure qui peut réellement prédire l'avenir, et certains étudiants auront classe avec une poule dérangé avec un problème d'alcool." McGonagall posa bruyamment une liste d'emplois du temps devant Parvati, qui avait l'air distinctement alarmé maintenant. "Oh, et M. Potter, vous êtes le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, alors essayez de mettre sur pied une bonne équipe, d'accords ? Je veux que Gryffondor remporte la coupe cette année, et je tiens à narguer Rogue avec. De plus, le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau ce soir, M. Potter. Eh bien, cela devrait être tout, je pense. Bonne journée, tout le monde. "

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tom attendait avec Harry devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. _Tout va bien, mon cher ?_ Vint sa voix dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_Très bien, merci_, murmura l'esprit d'Harry en retour. Savais-tu que Minerva McGonagall avait le béguin pour toi durant sa sixième année ?

Tom ferma les yeux un instant. Oh, mon Dieu. Peut-être que j'aurais dû utiliser un seul flacon. Il y a des vérités qu'on préférerait ignorer.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et Snape sortit dans le couloir. Il aperçut Tom et Harry et il se figea un instant, ses yeux noirs insondables s'attardant sur leurs visages.

"A l'intérieur," dit-il doucement.

Les étudiants se précipitèrent sur leurs sièges. Rogue semblait avoir refait la décoration, maintenant que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui appartenait. Les encriers semblaient être faits d'os tordus, et l'encre avait une teinte pourpre sinistre. Des affiches sombres qui montraient des scènes de torture horribles décoraient les murs et les rideaux de velours devant les fenêtres étaient plus noirs que les cheveux de Rogue. Tom marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, et un moment plus tard, plusieurs des victimes de l'Inquisition espagnole représentés dans les images semblaient avoir acquis des lunettes en demi-lune, et quelques-uns commencèrent à se laisser pousser la barbe.

Rogue examina la classe de son regard froid et noir. "Bienvenue en défense contre les Forces du Mal. Vous avez déjà eu cinq enseignants dans cette matière pour l'instant, je crois : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, un imposteur incompétent, un loup-garou, un Mangemort, et un sadique complètement timbré. Inutile de dire que votre formation dans ce sujet laisse un peu à désirer."

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis murmura : "N'importe quelle personne raisonnable conclurait que c'est une très, très mauvaise idée de laisser un homme de 116 ans prendre des décisions d'embauche à lui tout seul. Mais pour une raison quelconque, le reste du personnel qui idéalise Dumbledore refuse de voir les choses de cette façon."

Un murmure confus couru à travers la classe. Rogue leva sa voix. "Compte tenu de ce manque flagrant d''instruction appropriée, je suis surpris - Non, impressionné, merde- que tant d'entre vous aient eu une si bonne note dans cette matière, je ne peux pas imaginer où vous avez appris tant de choses sur les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, d'autant plus que cette matière vous a été enseigné par le professeur Ombrage l'année dernière, qui ne reconnaîtrait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il était assis juste en face d'elle."

"Eh bien, je suis content que ce soit vous qui nous l'enseigne cette année, alors, monsieur," dit Tom innocemment. Il sourit à Rogue.

Rogue le regarda étrangement. "Je vous remercie, M. Malfoy." Il fronça les sourcils soudainement. "C'est bizarre... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus lire dans vos pensées, M. Malfoy ? Avez-vous pratiqué l'occlumencie pendant l'été ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme vous serait capable d'une telle chose. Pas que je m'en plains, voyez-vous, c'est plutôt un soulagement de ne pas accidentellement voir vos fantasmes ridicules sur certains de vos camarades de classe en plein milieu de mon cours, je veux que le reste de la classe pratique aussi l'occlumencie, mais je suppose que c'est trop espérer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détecter vos rêves pervers quand vous êtes censé être attentif en classe. Etre un legilimens est vraiment plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction quand on enseigne à des adolescents. Je dois admettre que certains de vos fantasmes sont légèrement divertissants, mais plusieurs d'entre eux sont plutôt dérangeants. Cela vaut pour vous miss Patil, Mlle Brown, Mlle Parkinson, et M. Goyle. Quant à vous, M. Londubat, personne ne devrait le faire avec une plante. Et M. Weasley ... Oh, c'est juste ridicule! Oubliette! "

Un lent sourire s'étala sur le visage de Ron. "Je vous remercie, monsieur, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Attendez – Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Et vous, M. Potter..." Rogue se tourna vers Harry, et Harry pouvait sentir l'esprit de Rogue percer dans le sien. Harry essaya désespérément de vider ses pensées, mais une image soudaine vacilla spontanément dans son esprit. Il vit un cimetière abandonné au crépuscule, les pierres effondrées nimbés d'une fine brume. Un visage masqué émergea lentement de la brume, le visage dissimulé sous une cagoule noire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Snape regarda Harry avec incertitude. "C'est... c'est une pensée assez étrange, M. Potter-"

La silhouette sombre se rapprochait maintenant. Il souleva une longue main blanche et enleva sa capuche pour révéler un visage monstrueusement pâle avec des yeux rouges. Voldemort ? "Severus..." La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres sonnait comme le sifflement d'un serpent, se répercutant étrangement parmi les pierres tombales. Les yeux écarlates se rétrécirent. "Sors de l'esprit d'Harry, ou je vais te punir sévèrement. Ses pensées appartiennent à moi, et à moi seul..."

Rogue tituba en arrière, son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Pendant un moment, Harry aurait juré qu'il y avait eu une lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

Puis Rogue se ressaisit, et atteint le manuel d'une main tremblante. "C'est... Il est temps de se tourner vers la leçon de la journée. La leçon ... Ah, oui. Qui peut me dire les avantages d'un sortilège informulé ?"

La main d'Hermione s'éleva. Rogue soupira. "Bien sûr, vous le savez, Miss Granger, vous savez probablement ce programme mieux que moi, vous en savez probablement plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même."

_Elle ne sait pas !_ Vint un murmure d'indignation dans l'esprit d'Harry. _Enfin, je pense qu'elle n'en sait pas plus._

Hermione leva les yeux vers Snape avec surprise, rougissant au compliment inattendu. "Un sortilège informulé vous donnera un avantage de quelques secondes sur votre adversaire, monsieur," murmura-t-elle. "Et aussi..."

La classe haleta lorsque les encriers de tous les étudiants brulèrent simultanément.

"Ag... Aguamenti..." murmura Rogue et il pointa sa baguette sue chaque encrier l'un après l'autre. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui dans la salle de classe. "Maintenant, qui a fait cela ?"

Les élèves se regardèrent avec confusion. Personne ne répondit.

Puis Hermione dit doucement, la voix un peu tremblante : "Un autre avantage des sortilèges informulés, monsieur, c'est qu'il est impossible de déterminer qui les a jeté."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les goûts de Slughorn en décoration étaient nettement supérieurs à ceux de Snape ; le donjon était sombrement éclairée, et les tables foncé en acajou était polies et brillantes. Plusieurs chaudrons mijotaient déjà à petit feu, et quelques-uns des parfums qui s'échappaient des potions bouillonnantes étaient assez envoûtants. Harry, Tom, Ron et Hermione prirent la même table. Un doux parfum d'un chaudron d'or à proximité leur fit tous tourner la tête d'émerveillement.

"Oh," dit doucement Hermione en respirant l'odeur de la potion. "Cela sent comme... comme l'herbe fraîche et le dentifrice et..." Elle rougit.

Ron renifla. "De l'herbe ? Non, je ne le pense pas. Ça sent comme tes cheveux, Hermione."

"Comme... comme mes cheveux ?" Hermione regarda Ron pensivement. "Vraiment ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Non, ça sent le lilas, la pluie et le feu."

_Oui, c'est vrai,_ murmura la voix de Tom dans son esprit. _Mais surtout, ça sent comme toi..._

"Bonjour, tout le monde," annonça Slughorn. "N'oubliez pas vos kits et livres de potions. Oh, vous n'avez pas encore vos livres, M. Potter ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher enfant. Il y a quelques vieux livres ici, dans le placard du coin. Oh, vous en avez besoin aussi, Mr - ?"

"Weasley," murmura Ron, mais Slughorn ne sembla pas l'écouter

Slughorn leur remis deux vieux livres en lambeaux et procéda aux instructions. Tom prit le livre de potions d'Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. _Je vais te chercher un autre livre tout de suite_, dit-il dans l'esprit d'Harry. _Tu peux utiliser le mien pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux ; Lucius et Narcissa devrait gentiment m'en acheter un nouveau. Slughorn a écrit partout sur celui-là. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "Ce livre est la propriété du Prince de Sang-Mêlé" ...Oh, je déteste vraiment quand les gens écrivent dans leurs livres _"

Harry se pencha et regarda le livre. "Le Prince de Sang Mêlé ?" Murmura-t-il à voix basse. "Je me demande qui c'était ?"

Tom haussa les épaules. "Severus, probablement," murmura-t-il. "Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère était" Prince ". Je me rappelle d'elle. Une étrange fille. Tout comme Severus lui-même, en y réfléchissant."

"Oh, excellent ! Excellent !" Slughorn sourit à Hermione, qui avait identifié le contenu des chaudrons placés dans la salle de classe.

"Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qui se trouve dans le dernier chaudron." Ernie Macmillan indiqua un petit chaudron noir sur le bureau de Slughorn.

"Ah !" Slughorn sourit à Ernie. "J'espérais que quelqu'un allait me le demander. C'est une petite potion appelé Felix Felicis."

"Chance liquide ?" murmura Hermione.

Slughorn hocha la tête. "C'est exact ! Vous êtes aussi intelligente que vous êtes attirante, ma chère. Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire... Peu importe. Pris avec parcimonie, cette potion vous apporte la bonne chance dans tous ce que vous faites. Vous verrez que tous vos rêves se réaliseront..."

"En avez-vous déjà pris, monsieur ?" demanda Michael Corner en retenant son souffle.

Slughorn sourit un peu. "Oh, oui, j'en ai déjà pris. Une fois quand j'avais vingt-quatre ans, et une autre fois quand j'en avais cinquante-sept. Deux jours parfaits. Deux jours dont je me souviendrais le reste de ma vie..."

La classe le regardait, fasciné.

Tom se racla la gorge. "Alors, que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux jours, monsieur ?"

"Ce qui s'est passé ?" Slughorn avait l'air un peu surpris. Pendant un moment, il hésita. Mais ensuite, il commença à parler, à voix basse : "Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, M. Malfoy, mais puisque vous me le demandez..."

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	6. Deux Jours Parfaits

**es personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 6 : Deux Jours Parfaits**

"Deux jours parfaits..." Slughorn avait l'air rêveur. "Je commence à me faire vieux. Je suis resté dans l'ombre et j'ai regardé les autres s'aimés, luttés, rêvés, et mourir. Mais deux fois dans ma vie, j'ai vraiment vécu, et c'était pendant ces deux jours parfaits... Sa voix dériva, et il parut hésiter un instant. Il semblait presque déconcerté et jeta un coup d'œil sur la classe, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

Presque timidement, il poursuivit : "Le premier était un jour glacial d'hiver, il y a plus de cinquante ans. C'était la veille du Nouvel An 1943... "

Harry sentit Tom s'agiter à ses côtés. _Ça ?_ Murmura sa voix dans l'esprit d'Harry. _C'était l'un des jours parfaits de Slughorn ?_

"C'est bon, professeur", déclara Tom rapidement. "Je suis vraiment désolé - je n'aurais pas dû vous poser une question aussi personnelle. S'il vous plaît ne vous sentez pas obliger de répondre. Avançons simplement dans la leçon d'aujourd'hui, monsieur."

"Avancer dans la leçon ?" Slughorn avait l'air surpris. "Non, non," dit-il doucement. "Vous m'avez posé une question, M. Malfoy, et j'estime que je devrais y répondre. Je me souviens de tout cela comme si c'était hier."

"Monsieur, nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir," déclara Tom faiblement.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur ! Nous aimerions entendre votre histoire."

"Harry !" Tom le regarda, consterné.

"Oh, bien sûr, je vais vous le dire, Harry," dit doucement Slughorn. "Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de ce jour-là. Mais je pense qu'il est peut-être temps d'en parler. Peut-être que vous, plus que quiconque, avez besoin d'entendre cette histoire, Harry. C'est... il s'agit de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous voyez. Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. "

"Vous connaissiez le Seigneur des Ténèbres personnellement ?" La voix d'Hermione devint un murmure.

"Je ne pense pas que vous devriez nous en parler, monsieur." Blaise Zabini était nettement inquiet maintenant. Tom lui lança un regard reconnaissant, mais Slughorn n'en tint pas compte du tout.

"Oui, j'ai connu le Seigneur des Ténèbres", déclara Slughorn doucement. "Peut-être que vous ne le saviez pas, mais il a été étudiant à Poudlard, tout comme vous. Son nom était Tom Jedusor, et il était le plus beau jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était un étudiant énormément doué, admiré par les étudiants et les enseignants, mais il s'est toujours tenu à l'écart des autres. Il était toujours un peu à l'écart, et je ne l'avais jamais vu rire, excepté un jour. Le 31 Décembre 1943, le jour où Tom Jedusor a atteint sa majorité, son dix-septième anniversaire. "

Tom prit sa baguette, mais Harry le poussa fortement sur le côté. "Ne t'y avise pas, Tom. Je veux entendre ça !" Il siffla entre ses dents.

"Non, tu ne peux pas... C'est vraiment pas intéressant." Tom fronça les sourcils, mais il rangea sa baguette.

Slughorn eu l'ai rêveur. "Vous vous demandez certainement comment j'ai fini par passer le réveillon du Nouvel An avec Tom Jedusor. J'étais un jeune professeur à l'époque, et Tom Jedusor était un de mes étudiants préférés. Normalement, les élèves rentraient à la maison pour Noël, mais Tom Jedusor était orphelin. Pendant l'été, il retournait toujours à l'orphelinat moldu où il a grandi, mais pendant les vacances de Noël, il demandait toujours la permission au directeur de rester ici à l'école. Quelques enseignants restaient et prenaient le dîner de Noël avec la douzaine d'étudiants dont les parents étaient à l'étranger. Donc j'ai su que la veille de ce Nouvel An particulier était également le dix-septième anniversaire de Tom Jedusor."

Slughorn ravala sa salive, et une légère rougeur se glissa sur ses joues. . "Je ne peux pas vous dire précisément la raison qui m'a fait boire la potion Felix Felicis ce jour-là, peut-être que je sentais une sorte d'attraction interdite envers Tom Jedusor dans mon cœur, peut-être qu'il y avait une partie de moi qui espérais que quelque chose se passe entre nous ce jour-là... "

Tom posa sa tête sur son bureau et gémit doucement.

"Tom n'avait jamais été aussi surpris", déclara Slughorn à voix basse, "quand je l'ai invité à venir à Londres avec moi pour la journée, pour fêter son anniversaire. Il a accepté volontiers. Le dix-septième anniversaire est, après tout, l'étape la plus importante dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier, et j'ose dire qu'il avait redouté de passer cette journée tout seul. Tom s'était mit à rire quand je lui avais remis un costume de vêtements moldus à la mode, et nous avons tous les deux rigolés quand nous nous sommes regardé dans le miroir après. Les costumes d'hommes moldu étaient plutôt élégants à l'époque, voyez-vous, et j'ai pensé que nous avions tous les deux l'air assez fringant dans nos costumes de laine grise, avec chaussures en cuir verni noir et chapeaux en feutre doux. "Je n'ai jamais vu de Moldus dans des vêtements de ce genre," s'était plaint Tom, mais je lui avais dit que nous allions dans des endroits très différents de Londres de ceux qu'il avait déjà vus, que nous dînerions dans des restaurants élégants, et que nous verrions une pièce de théâtre. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je l'avais planifié. Je n'avais pas eu la chance d'aller voir une pièce de théâtre moldu depuis des années, et j'avais été très impatient d'y être."

Slughorn soupira. "Malheureusement, je n'avais pas tout à fait suivi les événements du monde moldu, et il s'est avéré que les théâtres étaient fermés. C'était pendant les années de guerre, voyez-vous, et le Londres moldu était devenu sombre et lugubre. Les attaques aériennes étaient terminées, mais tous les théâtres étaient encore fermés, et la nourriture était distribuée par rations. Enfin, presque tous les théâtres étaient fermés. Par un coup de chance, il s'est avéré qu'il y en avait un qui était encore ouvert. "

Slughorn sourit en se souvenant. "Il s'appelait Le Théâtre du Moulin à vent. Les billets étaient tous vendus, bien sûr, mais avec un peu de magie on peut faire des merveilles. C'était… un théâtre un peu différent, pourrait-on dire. Oh, rien de vulgaire Tout était fait avec beaucoup de goût. Mais, oh, combien nous avons tous deux rougit quand les belles jeunes filles, sont arrivés avec pour seul habit des voiles transparents... Nous nous sommes assis dans la rangée de devant et après le spectacle, l'une des jeunes filles est venu vers nous et a bavardé avec nous pendant un certain temps. Quand elle a appris que c'était l'anniversaire de Tom, elle a insisté pour l'embrasser. C'était son premier baiser ; c'était facile à voir, mais je pense qu'il a apprécié. Nous avons ri à ce sujet par la suite, bien sûr, et Tom a promis de ne jamais dire à personne que son professeur l'avait emmené voir un tel spectacle très inapproprié à son dix-septième anniversaire."

On entendit les rires se dispersé dans la salle de classe.

"Nous avons dîné dans un charmant petit restaurant après," poursuivit Slughorn, "Un endroit français qui venait d'ouvrir à Covent Garden. Il s'appelait Mon Plaisir... Il était dirigé par deux magiciens français qui avaient réussi à berner tous les fonctionnaires du gouvernement qui était venu vérifier leurs autorisations d'importation des rations alimentaires. Oh, Merlin, les aliments qu'ils ont fait apparaître pour nous ! Tom avait pâlit à la vue des escargots de Bourgogne - oui, les escargots sont comestibles, M. Weasley - mais j'avais réussi à l'amadouer en essayant de le faire manger une bouchée. Tom avait regardé douteusement les petits croissants noirs, servis dans leurs coquilles. La saveur était étonnamment délicate ; Vous pouvez les goûter avec de l'ail, du beurre et du persil, bien sûr, mais l'escargot en lui-même a un goût unique. Il a un goût léger de champignons, d'océan, de sel, de musc et de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de tout à fait indescriptible... Oh, la joie d'observer le visage de Tom quand il a goûté ce met délicat pour la première fois ! Il avait été agréablement surpris par la saveur. J'étais celui qui l'avait initié à toutes sortes de choses ce soir-là ; des choses dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver : De la soupe d'oseille, du homard blanc, du champagne pétillant... Le champagne lui était monté à la tête ce soir-là, et à la mienne aussi. Nous avions oublié que nous étions professeurs et élèves ; nous étions deux amis qui savouraient les plaisirs sensuels d'un repas ensemble. Et ensuite, nous avons marché ensembles dans les rues désertes et sombres. La neige tombait, et les flocons de neige s'accrochaient aux boucles sombres de Tom. J'ai regardé son beau visage, j'ai écouté son rire, et en quelque sorte, je me sentais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant dans ma vie."

Slughorn sourit. "Pendant un moment, je m'étais demandé si je devais l'embrasser, mais un policier moldu avec un air plutôt sévère s'était approché de nous il nous avait vu rire dans les rues froides et désertes et avait correctement deviné que nous étions plutôt ivre. Il avait demandé à voir notre carte d'identité, mais il avait froncé les sourcils quand nous lui avions simplement ri au nez. Nous étions deux sorciers plutôt jeunes et très ivres avec d'excellentes aptitudes magiques, donc pendant un moment, nous avons obligé le pauvre policier à chanter des chansons d'ivrognes avec nous dans la rue sombre de Londres. Il s'est avéré qu'il était irlandais, qu'il avait une belle voix de baryton et un vaste répertoire de chansons paillardes."

Slughorn rit légèrement. "Mais à la fin, nous avions froid, donc nous avons laissé le policier dans la ruelle, chantant toujours dans le paysage sombre de la guerre de Londres, tandis que nous transplanions à Pré au Lard. Nous étions toujours en train de rire à propos de cette aventure, Tom et moi, quand nous sommes retournés à l'école. Les étoiles étaient présentes dans le ciel, et la faible lueur des étoiles se répercutaient sur ses boucles sombres, et le rire s'était coincé dans ma poitrine. Lorsque nous avions atteint les portes de l'école, Tom s'était tourné vers moi et m'avait serré la main. "Je vous remercie, Professeur. C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie." Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais dire. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était beau. Je voulais lui demander de venir dans ma chambre ce soir-là. Mais au final, je n'ai rien dit. Peut-être que je savais, dans mon cœur, que toutes les choses que je voulais dire aurait tout gâché. Donc, je l'ai juste regardé tandis qu'il s'en allait dans son dortoir, ses pas un peu instables à cause de tout le champagne ingurgité. Il s'était retourné et m'avait sourit, et je pense que je me souviendrai de ce sourire pour le reste de ma vie... "

La salle fut complètement silencieuse pendant un moment. Puis Hermione dit doucement : "C'était un beau souvenir, monsieur."

Slughorn s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux regardants dans le vide. "Oui... Oui, c'est un très beau souvenir..."

"Et qu'en est-il de l'autre jour, monsieur ?" Lavande semblait assez curieuse.

"L'autre jour ?" Pendant un moment, les yeux de Slughorn semblaient étrangement humides. Puis il dit doucement : "Le deuxième jour... C'était le jour de mon premier baiser... Oui, à l'âge de cinquante-sept ans ! Oh, cela doit sembler absurde pour vous les jeunes, que je n'avais jamais... Mais je n'ai jamais été particulièrement charmant ou beau ou intelligent, vous voyez, et personne ne m'avait vraiment remarqué de cette façon. Et il n'y avait jamais eu personne que j'avais voulu embrasser à part Tom, et j'avais été un trop grand gentleman pour le faire. Ou un trop grand lâche - je ne sais pas lequel... "

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. "Mais alors, un beau jour de printemps, de nombreuses années plus tard, l'impensable est arrivé : Quelqu'un m'a embrassé !" Sa voix était instable. "Elle était... Oh, c'était une jeune fille ravissante. Elle était l'une de mes élèves, et elle était la plus douée en potions... "

"Quoi ?" Harry se redressa. "Non, vous ne pouvez pas dire... Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à nous le dire-"

"Elle était si terriblement jolie," murmura Slughorn, "avec ses cheveux rouge flamboyant et ses yeux verts brillants. Elle avait un petit ami, bien sûr, l'un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus populaires dans son année. Mais un jour, le jour où j'avais consommé mon deuxième flacon de Felix Felicis, je l'avais trouvé dans une salle de classe, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Apparemment, elle avait découvert que son petit ami avait embrassé une jolie barmaid à Pré au Lard, et ils avaient eu une terrible dispute à ce sujet. Elle était tellement bouleversée, la pauvre ! Je l'avais aidé à sécher ses larmes, bien sûr, et elle m'avait dit ce qui s'était passé. Son petit ami lui avait assuré que le baiser ne voulait rien dire, mais elle avait du mal à le croire. "Comment un baiser ne peut rien signifier ?" Avait-elle sangloté contre mon épaule. "Les baisers signifient toujours quelque chose." Puis elle avait levé les yeux vers moi et m'avait dit : "Vous êtes un homme, professeur. Avez-vous déjà embrassé quelqu'un qui ne signifie rien pour vous ?" J'avais rougis alors. "Ma chère fille," J'avais protesté, "Je ne suis guère la bonne personne à qui il faut demander..." Mais elle avait insisté ; Elle était certaine qu'un homme de mon âge devait pouvoir lui dire plus de secret sur l'esprit masculin...

En fin de compte, je lui avais finalement dit la vérité : "Ma chère, je suis la dernière personne à qui vous devriez le demander. Vous voyez, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. "Elle avait levé les yeux vers moi, surprise." "Personne ?" Avait-elle murmuré. "Jamais ?" "Non jamais," Avais-je dit doucement. "Je suis... un célibataire de nature, vous voyez. Ces choses... embrassés... ils ne sont pas pour tout le monde, vous voyez."

Alors, ses yeux verts avaient brillé. "Ce n'est pas juste," Avait-elle dit d'une voix assez déterminé. "Personne ne devrait passer sa vie sans avoir embrassé. Et surtout pas vous, professeur. Vous êtes un homme doux et gentil..." "Et puis... et puis elle m'avait embrassé..." Slughorn ferma les yeux." Son baiser était si soudain, si doux et si innocent que j'en avait presque pleuré." Elle avait un peu rougit après, bien sûr, mais ensuite elle avait dit : "Là, vous avez été embrassé." Je ne savais pas quoi dire ; J'étais resté là, abasourdi. Puis elle avait souri, caressé ma joue, et elle était parti. Deux jours plus tard, elle avait pardonné à son petit ami et ils s'étaient même mariés quelques années plus tard. Elle m'avait embrassé par bonté, bien sûr, mais ce baiser signifiait beaucoup plus que tout au monde pour moi... "

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Penses-tu toujours que la potion de vérité soit une bonne idée ?" murmura Harry à Tom quand ils sortirent dans le couloir après la classe. Tom se mit à rire et serra sa main. "Eh bien, si le prix à payer pour apprendre comment la prophétie se termine est de savoir qu'Horace regrette toujours qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé, je suppose que ça vaut le coup."

"Mais ma mère l'a embrassé-"

"Essaye juste de ne pas y penser, Harry. Prête-moi ta cape d'invisibilité. Il est temps de rendre une autre visite au professeur Dumbledore."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Harry ! Tu es là !" Dumbledore salua Harry avec un sourire chaleureux. "Es-tu prêt à en apprendre davantage sur le passé, mon garçon ? Aujourd'hui, je veux que nous explorons un souvenir particulier, un souvenir connectée avec le passé de Voldemort..."

"Pourquoi, professeur ?" Harry s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise et leva les yeux vers le directeur. "Pourquoi avez-vous besoin que j'en apprenne davantage sur le passé de Voldemort ?"

Le directeur hésita un instant et ensuite les mots sortirent de sa bouche : "Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai besoin de te faire découvrir, très progressivement, que tu es un Horcruxe, Harry, et qu'un fragment de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres habite en toi. Une fois que tu auras accepté cette vérité, tu comprendras pourquoi il est nécessaire pour toi de te sacrifier, mon cher. Tu devras mourir pour sauver le monde de Lord Voldemort."

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black dévisagea Dumbledore du mur. "Avez-vous perdu les derniers vestiges de votre santé mentale déjà très fragile, Albus, vous êtes un directeur de Poudlard, pour l'amour de Salazar ! Ce bureau est livré avec de nombreux droits et privilèges, mais imposer la peine de mort à vos élèves n'en fait pas parti."

"Bravo !" murmura l'un des autres portraits, et les autres acquiescèrent.

"Taisez-vous tous !" Dumbledore pointa sa baguette menaçante sur chaque portrait. "Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Phineas. Les temps sont durs, et des sacrifices doivent être faits pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

Un sorcier avec un vieux t-shirt froissé secoua la tête. "Est-ce vrai ? Alors parlez-moi de vos sacrifices, Albus."

Dumbledore se tourna vers le portrait. "Parlez-vous de mes sacrifices, Everard ? Volontiers ! J'ai fait plus de sacrifices que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer ! Vous souvenez-vous du mage noir appelé Grindelwald ?"

"Celui que vous avez vaincu en 1945 ?" demanda doucement Harry.

"C'est cela, Harry." Dumbledore se leva en silence pendant un moment. Puis il murmura : "Personne ne saura jamais combien m'a coûté cette victoire, Harry."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Il y avait un éclat étrange dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, quelque chose comme... des larmes ?

"Gellert Grindelwald," Chuchota le directeur, "signifiait autrefois pour moi la personne la plus importante dans ce monde. Et il l'est encore. Mais il s'était tourné vers le côté obscur. Je l'aimais, oui, mais je ne lui avais jamais dit ce que je ressentais. En fait, quand il m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire : je lui ai menti. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. C'était la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais fait. Mais cela devait être fait ; il était de mon devoir de me distancer de lui émotionnellement, comme il était de mon devoir de le battre et de faire en sorte qu'il reste enfermé à Nurmengard pour ses crimes. Je ne lui rends pas visite, bien que je veuille le voir. Donc, vous voyez, Everard, j'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices consentis pour le plus grand bien... "

Le portrait d'une sorcière vêtue en vert parla haut et fort. "Vous avez menti à la personne que vous aimiez, Albus, et dans votre esprit l'équivalent demandé à Harry est de sacrifier sa vie ?"

"Vous ne comprenez pas, Phyllida ?" La voix de Dumbledore tremblait maintenant. "Le monde magique, notre monde, est menacée par Lord Voldemort, et Harry est celui qui est destiné à le vaincre."

"A propos de ce destin, monsieur..." Harry pouvait sentir Tom s'agiter sous la cape d'invisibilité derrière lui. "Que dit exactement la prophétie ? Celle sur moi et Lord Voldemort ?"

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore s'élargirent. "Je te l'ai déjà dit..." Il semblait lutter désespérément avec les mots suivants, mais il dit finalement : "Mais ce que je t'ai dit n'était pas vrai, Harry, j'ai modifié la prophétie pour rendre la vérité plus clair pour toi : Tu dois tuer Lord Voldemort, et il faut te tuer. Pour une raison quelconque, la prophétie de Sybill n'était pas tout à fait claire sur ce point, alors j'ai pris la liberté de modifier la dernière partie de la prophétie."

"Que dit la prophétie à l'origine, alors ?" Harry regarda le vieux directeur.

Dumbledore soupira. "Sybill a tout faux, bien sûr. Peut-être qu'elle était ivre, comme d'habitude. Dans la première partie de la prophétie cela semblait vrai, que tu possèdes un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, mais c'est tout pêle-mêle vers la fin."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?"

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête. "Elle dit... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre... Pure absurdité, bien sûr. Elle n'a pas dû bien comprendre cette partie. "

"Je le savais !" Tom sortit de sous la cape, le visage rouge de colère. "Bien sûr, c'est ce que dit la prophétie. Comment osez-vous tordre les paroles de la prophétie pour répondre à vos plans sinistres pour Harry ?"

"M. Malfoy ?" Dumbledore cligna des yeux confus. "Que faites-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce que-"

Tom pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore. "Avad-"

"Non !" Harry poussa la baguette sur le côté. "Je ne veux pas que tu le tues, Tom."

"Tom ?" Dumbledore devint pâle comme la mort maintenant. "Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Harry ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles "Tom ?" " Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent en comprenant soudainement. "Vous n'êtes pas Draco Malfoy, êtes-vous ? Vous êtes..."

"Oubliette !" Tom agita paresseusement sa baguette sur le directeur, et le regard bleu de Dumbledore devint étrangement lointain et vague.

Tom pointa sa baguette sur chacun des portraits et répéta le sort.

"S'il vous plaît !" Le dernier portrait, celui de Phineas Nigellus Black, suppliait Tom du regard. "Si vous avez la moindre pitié dans votre âme, mon garçon, s'il vous plaît ne me priver pas de ce beau souvenir. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi me souvenir de Dumbledore avouant avoir menti. Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever de-"

"Désolé, Phineas." Tom sourit au portrait. "Rien de personnel ; Vous n'êtes pas assez prudent lorsque cela concerne Dumbledore. Oubliette !"

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	7. Étranges vérités

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 7 : Etranges vérités**

"Juste un instant, M. Potter."

Après le dîner, Harry se trouvait dans les escaliers quand la voix familière de Snape l'arrêta. Harry grogna. Où était passé sa cape d'invisibilité quand il en avait besoin ? Et merde, Tom l'avait encore, n'est-ce pas ?

"Oui, professeur ?" Harry se retourna, à contrecœur, et fit face à l'ancien maître des potions.

"J'ai besoin de vous parler, M. Potter."

Harry savait que la douceur dans la voix de Rogue était trop aimable. Habituellement, il écorchait son nom. Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément un léger mouvement dans l'air qui serait un signe que Tom était à proximité, invisible sous la cape, mais il n'y avait rien. Tom avait dû rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec Zabini.

Harry regarda le maître sombrement vêtu et se prépara. Rogue voulait lui parler. Et que Merlin nous aides, Rogue était probablement encore sous l'influence de son propre sérum de vérité. Ça n'allait pas être agréable.

Snape resta calme pendant un moment, les yeux noirs impénétrables fouillant dans l'âme d'Harry. Puis Snape dit tranquillement : "Avez-vous besoin d'aide, M. Potter ?"

"Quoi ?" Harry regarda Snape de confusion. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose de la part de Snape, mais certainement pas à ça. Était-ce un piège ? "M'aider à quoi ?"

Rogue regarda autour de lui rapidement. Personne d'autre n'était à portée de voix. Il se pencha vers Harry et dit d'une voix faible. "Je pouvais sentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans votre esprit, Harry, dans la salle de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Que faisait-il dans votre esprit ? Êtes-vous en danger ?"

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape, perplexe. "Quoi ? Pourquoi..." Il était légèrement curieux. Peut-être que c'était une bonne occasion d'obtenir des réponses de Rogue, une bonne fois pour toutes. "Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous que je sois en danger, professeur ?" Harry essaya de garder l'agressivité dans sa voix, mais ce n'était jamais facile quand on parlait à Snape.

Snape soupira et se frotta le front. "Pourquoi dois-je m'en inquiéter ? Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, doutez-vous toujours de mes motivations ? Je voulais vous aider, merde. Vous êtes encore pire que Sirius Black lui-même. Je sais que les gens vous ont déjà dit à quel point vous ressemblez à votre père et votre mère, mais je vous jure, il y a des moments où vous me rappelez encore plus votre parrain. C'est probablement pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de vous jeter un sort dans n'importe quelle conversation que j'ai avec vous. Comme vous, M. Black interprétait toujours la remarque la plus innocente que je faisais, en pensant que c'était la preuve définitive de mon indéfectible allégeance aux forces des ténèbres. C'était terriblement fatiguant."

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Rogue sous l'influence du Veritaserum était... comme le Rogue qu'il avait toujours connu. C'était plutôt rassurant d'une drôle de manière. Harry regarda curieusement le visage blanc sans expression du maître. "Monsieur, je me suis toujours demandé... De quel côté êtes-vous vraiment, Voldemort ou celui de Dumbledore ?"

Snape resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il murmura : "Aucun des deux."

"Alors de quel côté êtes-vous ?" Harry était confus.

"Le vôtre." Snape refusa de rencontrer son regard. "Toujours le vôtre, Harry. Pour l'amour de votre mère. Je donnerai ma vie pour vous si nécessaire..." La voix de Rogue s'arrêta. Il semblait hésiter un instant, mais ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent. "Je vais aussi vous punir sévèrement pour m'avoir donné mon propre Veritaserum, M. Potter. Je me demandais où ces flacons manquants avaient disparu, mais voyant que je sens soudain un besoin impérieux de mettre mon âme à nu pour vous, je ne pense pas qu'il peut y avoir de doute à ce sujet. Cinq cents points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Potter."

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape. Son esprit était ébranlé. "Vous ... vous enlevez cinq cents points et vous pensez que je suis un gosse ennuyeux, mais vous êtes prêt à mourir pour moi ?"

Snape resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis un sourire presque imperceptible effleura ses traits pâles. "Oui. Oui, je pense que vous avez très bien comprit, M. Potter."

"Je vois." Harry sourit. "C'est ... c'est bon à savoir, professeur. Et ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de la sombre silhouette que vous avez vu dans mon esprit ; Je ne suis pas en danger, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus une menace pour moi à l'heure actuelle. "

"Vraiment ?" Le visage de Rogue resta impassible. "C'est une situation plutôt inhabituelle pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et en parlant d'insolite, M. Potter : Les conversations à la table des professeurs étaient plus intéressant que d'habitude. Ce soir j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur mes collègues que je n'aurai jamais voulu savoir, très franchement. Apparemment, le professeur Sinistra et Bane le centaure, observent bien plus que les étoiles dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit. Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, et si vous me le demandez, je ne pense pas que les sentiments du professeur Flitwick envers la Dame Grise soient entièrement naturels, et certainement je ne voulais pas connaître l'envie secrète du professeur McGonagall pour la nourriture en boite pour chat."

"Quoi ?"

"Apparemment, les saumon assaisonnés sont complètement irrésistible. Elle les mange parfois sur des toasts. Le professeur Dumbledore," continua Snape sur le même ton impassible ", a également eu quelques confessions remarquables à faire. Apparemment, ses sentiments pour le Survivant sont bien moins chauds et sentimentales que la plupart d'entre nous l'avaient imaginé et les plans secrets du directeur pour votre avenir sont plutôt... terrifiants. Le professeur McGonagall a dû être retenu physiquement pour l'empêcher de - ahem - "cogner ses putain de yeux qui scintillent une bonne fois pour toutes", comme elle l'a formulé. Et à en juger par l'expression sur le visage du professeur Chourave et ses murmures sauvages à son Bubobulb, je ne serais pas du tout surpris si de l'acide commençait à apparaitre dans la bouche du professeur Dumbledore un peu plus que d'habitude dans un avenir proche. J'ose dire que le directeur aura besoin de jeter un bon nombre d'oubliettes dans la matinée pour parler de nouveau en bon termes avec son personnel. Et en parlant du professeur Dumbledore et du sort oubliette, M. Potter... "

"Oui ?" Harry s'efforça de ne pas rougir sous le regard pénétrant de Snape.

"Le directeur a parlé assez longuement d'une bague qu'il semble avoir égaré. Vous avez peut-être remarqué un anneau assez frappant sur la main du directeur lors de son discours de bienvenue. C'est une pierre noire inhabituelle. La bague a disparu, et le directeur meurt d'envie de la retrouver. Mais la chose étrange est qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas se rappeler où et quand il l'a vu pour la dernière fois. N'est-ce pas curieux, M. Potter ? "

"Oui," murmura Harry. "Très... curieux, monsieur."

Harry retint son souffle, attendant que Snape l'accuse d'avoir volé l'anneau de Dumbledore. Mais Snape le regarda simplement pendant un long moment. Puis l'ancien maître de potions chuchota : "si vous trouver la bague, utilisez la bien... Ce sera tout, M. Potter."

…

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Tom ?" Harry s'appuya contre ses oreillers et sirota un verre de champagne que Tom lui avait apporté. Cela avait un goût léger, lumineux et vif, comme le soleil de septembre dans un verre. Apparemment, le souvenir de Slughorn avait évoqué une nostalgie soudaine pour le champagne, car Tom s'était montré avec une bouteille poussiéreuse et deux verres aussitôt que les autres garçons de Gryffondor étaient tombés dans leur sommeil habituel.

"La prophétie ?" Un incroyable sourire illumina le beau visage de Tom. "Ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Pourquoi, j'aurais dû penser que la réponse est évidente, mon cher. Cela signifie que nous serons ensemble, toi et moi" Il tendit la main et la passa doucement dans les cheveux en désordre d'Harry. "Pour toujours."

Harry sentit un frisson étrange et agréable au toucher. "Tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours, alors ?"

"Oui." Tom se versa un peu plus de champagne. "Eh bien, sauf demain matin. C'est samedi et nous n'avons pas de cours, je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures pour prendre soin de quelques choses. Mais je serai de retour dès que je peux. "

"Vraiment ?" Harry se sentit ridiculement déçu. Il avait déjà planifié une excursion à Pré au Lard avec Tom dans sa tête. "Où vas-tu, alors ?"

Mais Tom rit juste et secoua la tête. "Oh, je ne pense pas que tu veux le savoir, Harry. Les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Apparemment, tu ne peux pas laisser les mangemorts sans surveillance pendant de longues périodes de temps, ou ils se lancent dans toutes sortes de méfaits."

Harry déglutit. "Donc, tu es toujours... Voldemort, alors ?"

Tom posa son verre sur la table de nuit. "As-tu pensé que je ne l'étais pas ?" Demanda-t-il doucement. Il y avait une expression étrange sur son visage qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Harry baissa les yeux. "Non, ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste..."

"Juste quoi ?" La main de Tom effleura légèrement sa joue.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois lui," murmura Harry. "Je veux que tu sois toi. Juste Tom."

"Je vois." Tom se laissa tomber parmi les oreillers d'Harry. "Pas de manteaux sombres et de mangemorts ? Mais le noir me va bien !" Ses yeux argent brillaient. "Oh, et nous devrions garder les mangemorts, Harry, vraiment nous devrions. Au moins quelques-uns d'entre eux. Je vais leur faire faire tes devoirs si tu veux."

Harry rit. "Oui, Snape peut faire mon devoir de potion. J'aime cette idée."

Tom sourit. "Je pourrais le faire, tu sais. Ce serait plutôt amusant. Mais à qui vais-je demander de tuer Dumbledore pour moi ? Je pensais demander à Draco, mais comme il n'est pas ici..."

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. "Non, Tom. Pas plus de morts, et aucun meurtres."

"Plus jamais ?" Tom semblait abasourdi à l'idée. "Tu sais que je suis toujours heureux de faire ce que tu veux, mon cher, mais essaye d'être raisonnable. Bellatrix est une excellente assassin-"

Harry détourna son visage. "Je sais, Tom. Elle a tué mon parrain, Sirius Black."

"Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de le faire", déclara Tom doucement. "Elle a agi de son propre chef, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne nuit plus jamais à quelqu'un que tu aimes, Bella fera toujours tout ce que je lui demande ; Elle m'est complètement dévouée, cœur et âme."

"Je sais." Le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur les boucles sombres de Tom. "Elle est amoureuse de toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, bien sûr." Tom atteint paresseusement le champagne. "Tiens, prend en un peu plus, Harry. 1921 est l'un de mes millésimes préférés, et cette bouteille était bien stockée ; Je l'ai prise moi-même des caves à vin du ministre. C'est très agréable d'être de retour à Poudlard, mais j'en ai assez de cet horrible jus de citrouille. C'est beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry but une gorgée de la boisson pétillante. Les petites bulles semblaient s'écouler directement dans son sang, et il commençait à se sentir étourdi. Il regarda le beau visage de Tom, rougit par le champagne maintenant et son coeur donna une petite embardée curieuse.

"Tu l'aimes ?"

"Qui ?" Tom sembla perplexe pendant un moment. "Oh, Bella, tu veux dire ? Non, bien sûr que non." Il fit une grimace. "Quelle idée saugrenue, mon cher."

"Donc, vous n'avez jamais été... amants ? Toi et Bellatrix ?" La voix d'Harry ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement ; ça sonnait tout rauque et drôle.

"Amants ? Oh, oui, de temps en temps." Tom s'assit dans le lit d'Harry. " Oh. Cela te dérange, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry - Je vais l'informer que cela n'arrivera plus jamais."

"Euh... ok." Harry enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien d'amants le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu. Peut-être qu'il ne valait mieux pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

"Tu vas bien ?" La voix de Tom était un murmure dans son oreille. "Finissons le champagne."

"Je n'ai même pas encore l'âge," murmura Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait et tendit son verre. "Nous sommes en train d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école en ce moment."

Tom rit. "Le règlement de l'école ? Oh, ne sois pas absurde, Harry ! Si quelqu'un venait et trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le lit d'Harry Potter, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il serait particulièrement préoccupé par le champagne, mon cher." Il leva son verre. "A nous, Harry, et à la vraie prophétie !"

…

"C'est drôle," murmura Ron quand ils passaient devant les sabliers dans le hall d'entrée le lendemain matin. "Je pourrais jurer que Gryffondor avait beaucoup plus de points que cela." Il regarda en fronçant les sourcils le peu de rubis dispersés au fond du sablier Gryffondor. "Nous en avions autant que Serpentard et beaucoup plus que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il semblerait que Gryffondor a perdu des centaines et des centaines de points cette nuit."

"J'ai demandé à plusieurs professeurs à ce sujet," dit Hermione pensivement. "Mais personne ne semble savoir quoi que ce soit. En fait, tous les professeurs semblaient être dans une sorte de stupeur ce matin. Aucun d'entre eux ne se rappelle quoi que ce soit de la nuit dernière, et personne ne se rappelle avoir pris des points à Gryffondor. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? "

"Euh..." Harry se sentit rougir. "J'étais effrayé... et j'ai heurté Snape hier soir."

Hermione gémit. "Sérieusement, Harry ! Tu dois apprendre à ne pas provoquer Snape. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"J'aurais aimé être là pour l'entendre," murmura Ron avec nostalgie. "Combien de points il t'a enlevé ?"

"Cinq cent. Je suis... désolé pour ça."

Ron siffla un coup. "Wow. Cinq cents ? Même Fred et George n'ont jamais réussi à faire plus de trois cents points en une seule nuit." Il mit son bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry. "Viens. Je vais t'acheter une Bièraubeurre à Pré au Lard pour te remonter le moral. Attends que Fred et George en entendent parler de celle-là ! Ils seront impressionnés."

Hermione regarda froidement Ron. "Ce n'est pas drôle, Ronald. Gryffondor est complètement hors de la course pour la Coupe des Maisons maintenant."

"Ouais, c'est vrai." Ron ne semblait pas le moins du monde concerné. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione. Tu sais qu'Harry fera un coup fantastique au final et nous gagnerons la coupe, comme il le fait habituellement. Si tu tues Vous-Savez-Qui, avant Juin, ce devrait valoir des milliers de points, tu ne penses pas, Harry ? "

Harry se tortilla. "Euh ... je suppose que oui. Allons-y, je suis affamée."

…

Harry aimait beaucoup rire avec Ron et Hermione autour d'une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais et en fouillant dans les artefacts bizarres à Zonko.

"Fausses marques des ténèbres ?" Hermione regarda dans un autre bac. "Je me demande bien qui voudrait acheter ceux-là !"

"Laisses-moi voir !" Harry en choisit un particulièrement sinistre. "Je vais prendre celui-ci. Je connais quelqu'un qui le trouvera plutôt drôle."

Hermione se sourit à elle-même. "Où est Draco aujourd'hui, de toute façon ?" elle demanda à la légère. "Je pensais qu'il voudrait venir à Poudlard avec toi."

"Il avait un certain nombre de choses à faire," dit rapidement Harry. "Je suis sûr qu'il va venir plus tard." Il paya pour ses achats, et le commerçant rigola durement quand il vit ce qu'Harry avait acheté.

"Oh, je le vois !" s'écria Hermione quand ils sortirent dans la rue. "Regardes, il est là, Harry - Derrière les buissons d'aubépine."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait derrière les buissons, de toute façon ?" murmura Ron, mais Hermione le fit taire.

Harry, qui avait également remarqué un éclair de robe noir et des cheveux blonds entre les buissons, sourit. "Je vais voir s'il veut se joindre à nous..."

Il s'approcha des buissons d'aubépine et se pencha doucement sur les branches du côté.

L'instant d'après, son souffle s'arrêta douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Deux garçons étaient là, dos à la rue. Le soleil de Septembre formait comme un halo sur les cheveux or blanc de Draco Malfoy. Mais Tom ne se retourna pas. Apparemment, il n'avait pas entendu Harry arrivé.

Il était occupé à embrasser Blaise Zabini.

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	8. Renonciation

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 8 : Renonciation**

Peut-être que Dumbledore avait eu raison, après tout.

Peut-être qu'Harry devait mourir de la main de Voldemort au final. C'était comme si le cœur d'Harry se serrait encore douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand il avait vu Tom et Blaise Zabini, tellement occupés entre eux qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu ni entendu. Leurs bras étaient si étroitement enroulées autour de l'autre qu'ils semblaient n'être devenu qu'un. La main de Zabini tremblait pendant qu'il touchait les cheveux lumineux en or blanc, encore et encore.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappant de Tom. Maintenant Harry était sûr qu'il allait mourir, parce que le léger bruit semblait déchirer son âme. Le venin de basilic qui avait une fois parcourut son corps, la douleur brûlante quand Voldemort l'avait touché dans le cimetière, l'agonie aveuglante de la malédiction du Doloris - ce n'était rien, comparé à ceci.

L'instant d'après, Harry semblait courir, s'enfuyant de la beauté insupportable des baisers frénétiques de Tom contre la bouche de Zabini. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'humide contre son visage. Peut-être qu'il pleurait ; il ne savait pas vraiment.

_C'est comme la fin du monde, Tom. Pas sur un champ de bataille, comme je l'avais pensé, avec toi et moi fermant les yeux parmi les morts et les mourants, l'air lourd de l'odeur du sang. Le monde finit tranquillement, comme ça, un jour d'automne pendant que tu maintiens un autre dans tes bras. C'est comme la fin du monde._

Quelque chose se brisait, un doux rêve fragile que le cœur d'Harry tenait en secret. Un peu d'espoir absurde qui s'était brisé au moment où Tom avait embrassé Blaise Zabini sous le soleil de Septembre. La magie étrange qui était entré dans sa vie avait disparu, et Harry était de nouveau seul. Plus seul maintenant que jamais, maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait le doux rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses yeux d'argent...

Quelqu'un l'appela derrière lui, mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Il courut à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Mais l'odeur de Tom s'attardait encore sur le tissu pourpre, et Harry frissonna de manière incontrôlable alors qu'il se rappelait des bras de Tom autour de lui.

_Rien._ Les sourires secrets, la chaleur des membres de Tom quand ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre – cela ne voulait rien dire. Harry était l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'un de ses biens les plus précieux, c'était tout. Avait-t-il vraiment cru que Tom ressentait autre chose pour lui que sa possessivité ? Oh, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pensé, mais son cœur semblait avoir fait ses propres hypothèses absurdes sur lui et Tom, confirmée par la vraie fin de la prophétie. _Aucun ne peut vivre l'un sans l'autre._ De belles paroles étranges qui promettaient des choses qu'Harry n'avait pas osé mettre en mots...

_Aucun ne peut vivre l'un sans l'autre ?_ Non, ce n'était pas la vraie prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Comment cela serait-il possible, alors que Tom et Zabini s'embrassaient sous le soleil de Septembre ? Peut-être que Dumbledore était capable de mentir par Veritaserum. Ou peut-être que la prophétie que Dumbledore leur avait dit était vrai, mais seulement pour Harry. Il s'était livré, complètement et absurdement, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'était plus capable de vivre sans lui. Quand était-il tombé si désespérément amoureux de Tom ?

_C'est comme la fin du monde._

Harry chercha sa baguette, et essaya de tenir sa main stable. Une personne pouvait-elle se lancer l'Avada sur elle-même, ou sa magie l'interdirait ?

Étrangement engourdi, Harry pointa la baguette sur son cœur.

_"Av... Ava-_"

Mais sa baguette magique se retira brusquement de sa main et tomba sur le plancher en un bruit sourd. Harry essaya de l'atteindre, mais la baguette magique s'éloigna, émettant des petites étincelles sifflantes rouges et or en roulant sous un des lits.

Quelque chose flottait contre la fenêtre maintenant, encore et encore. Il y avait un taraudage furieux contre la vitre. Hedwige ? Le hibou frappa son bec avec tant d'insistance contre le verre qu'Harry dû la laisser entrer. Il retomba sur son lit, et Hedwige atterri doucement au-dessus de lui. Elle tira doucement sur ses cheveux et se nicha vivement contre son cou. Harry caressa lentement ses plumes blanches comme neige, et Hedwige donna une huée calme contre sa gorge.

"Harry ?" Des pas rapides s'approchèrent, et la voix haletante de Ron semblait près de l'oreille d'Harry.

"Laisse-moi tranquille," chuchota Harry. Il cacha son visage dans les douces plumes d'Hedwige et étrangla un sanglot. "Pars, s'il te plaît. Je veux être seul."

"Nous ne partons pas, Harry," dit doucement la voix d'Hermione, et Harry sentit un bras autour de ses épaules. "Nous allons rester ici avec toi. Tu n'es pas en état d'être seul en ce moment. Même ton hibou semble le savoir."

Une main caressa maladroitement la tête d'Harry. "Je vais donner un coup de poing dans le visage dégoutant de ce con à ta place, Harry." La voix de Ron était déterminée. "Mince alors, quelque chose se passait vraiment entre toi et Malfoy ? Oh, eh bien, les goûts de chacun ne se discutent pas, je suppose."

"Ronald ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ?" Hermione semblait indigné.

Harry s'essuya le visage dans son oreiller et s'assit. "Non... Non, il n'y avait rien entre nous. Pas vraiment. Nous étions juste amis. Il a le droit d'embrasser qui il veut. Je m'en fous..." Il s'étrangla avec ses propres mots.

"Ouais." Ron frotta son nez pleines de taches de rousseur. "Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, mais même moi je peux voir ce que ça te fait. Cette espèce de vermine ! Hermione, tu vas lui jeter un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Attends, comment as-tu pu me suivre jusqu'ici de toute façon ? Normalement, les filles ne peuvent pas entrer dans le dortoir des garçons ".

Hermione roula des yeux. "Les sorts ne sont pas si forts, Ron. Contrairement à ceux qui protègent le dortoir des filles. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse passer à travers ceux-ci, et Merlin sait que suffisamment de garçons ont essayé."

"Harry ! Tu vas bien ?" Harry leva les yeux, surpris, quand une voix familière retentit de la porte. Tom. Oh, mon Dieu. Tom. Comment est-il venu ici aussi rapidement ? Harry pensait qu'il serait toujours occupé avec Zabini. Non, il ne voulait pas parler à Tom maintenant.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Harry ? Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin pleures-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Tom poussa Ron et Hermione sans ménagement sur le côté et se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Harry. Il enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et le tint si serré qu'Harry ne pouvait presque pas respirer. "Oh, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul. Tu es blessé ? Dites-moi CE QU'IL…"

Les mots de Tom furent interrompus par le bruit d'une claque. Tom lâcha Harry, leva la main sur sa joue et regarda Hermione avec étonnement. "Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu…"

Harry saisit Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse frapper Tom de nouveau et il coinça ses bras sur le côté. Elle se tordit follement, essayant de se détacher. "Laisse-le-moi, Harry ! Il n'a aucun droit de te faire ça !"

"Fait quoi ?" Tom la regarda.

Ron bondit sur ses pieds. "Oh, c'est un peu fort, Malfoy. Nous t'avons vu, espèce de petit con, à Pré au Lard... Attends, comment peux-tu être ici ? Les élèves de Serpentard ne sont pas censé pouvoir entrer dans le dortoir de Gryffondor."

"Vous m'avez vu... à Pré au Lard ?" Tom semblait complètement désorienté.

"Tu embrassais Blaise Zabini." Ron lui lança un regard furieux.

"Vous m'avez vu quoi ? Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin aurais-je embrassé Blaise Zabini ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?" Tom les regarda tous les trois, avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. Puis ses yeux gris s'agrandirent. "Oh... Vous avez vu Drago Malefoy à Pré au Lard ?"

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas nier…" commença Hermione, mais Tom n'écoutait plus.

Un flux soudain de fureur dansa sur son visage pâle et ses yeux étincelèrent. "Draco Malfoy. À Pré au Lard, au grand jour ! Il est bête comme ses pieds et irresponsable... Oh, Lucius va payer pour ceci ! Il ne peut pas rendre la chose plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas tenir son propre elfe de maison, il ne peut pas récupérer un bibelot de verre pour vous sans le briser. Et par Salazar, il ne peut même pas faire un peu de babysitting !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Draco ?" Hermione le regarda avec une incompréhension totale. "C'est une étrange façon de parler de ton père."

"Oh, j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire... Attends, pourquoi tu as pleuré, mon cher ?" Tom se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage baigné de larme d'Harry pendant un long moment, et son souffle s'arrêta brusquement. Une expression d'émerveillement passa sur son visage. "Harry ? Tu étais en train de pleurer parce que tu pensais que c'était... moi ? C'est pour ça que tu te sentais si malheureux ? Oui, je pouvais ressentir ta souffrance, même à distance, et c'était presque assez pour me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Tu étais bouleversé car tu pensais que j'embrassais Zabini ?"

Ron attrapa Tom par le col. "Oh, n'essaye même pas, Malfoy. Nous t'avons vu. Ne nous dis pas que tu as un jumeau maléfique !" Il renifla, mais Tom le poussa simplement et distraitement sur le côté. Ses yeux - les yeux de Draco, mais Tom néanmoins - étaient fixés sur le visage d'Harry, et il y avait une expression curieusement douce en eux.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon. "Ce n'était pas toi ? Mais alors... C'était... Draco ?" Etrangement son cœur semblait si léger tout d'un coup, et il pouvait sentir le sang se précipiter follement dans ses veines.

Hermione regarda de Harry à Tom et retourna à Harry de nouveau. "Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Tu étais jaloux ? Parce que tu pensais que j'avais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ?" murmura Tom. "Mais c'est... C'est tout simplement... merveilleux." Ses doigts caressèrent doucement le visage d'Harry. Son toucher était léger comme le souffle du vent, et Harry sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. "Eh bien, pas la partie de toi pleurant et étant malheureux, bien sûr, mais imaginer que tu étais bouleversé car tu pensais que j'avais embrassé Zabini ! Après toutes les souffrances que je t'ai infligées dans le passé, j'osai à peine espérer que tu pourrais... Mais tu serais vraiment dérangé si je devais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? "Les yeux de Tom brillaient maintenant. "Quelle idée parfaitement absurde, de toute façon ! Pourquoi l'embrasserai-je ? Zabini n'est pas laid, bien sûr, mais as-tu remarqué comment ses cheveux sont coiffés ? C'est trop ordonné. Où est le charme dans tout ça ?" Tom se pencha en avant et posa un léger baiser sur le dessus de la tête d'Harry.

"Harry! Qui est-ce au nom de Merlin ?" dit Hermione fortement. "S'il n'est pas Draco, alors qui…"

"Ça ne fait rien, Hermione," dit doucement Tom. Soudainement, sa baguette magique fut dans sa main et il fit un signe de la main paresseusement vers Ron et Hermione. "Oubliette." Alors il prit la main d'Harry. "Ce dortoir devient un peu encombré, mon amour. Ce serait mieux chez moi, non ?"

Harry lui serra la main, durement. "C'est une bonne idée, Tom."

"D'accord." Tom enterra ses lèvres dans les cheveux en désordre d'Harry. "J'ai une petite surprise pour toi au manoir Jedusor."

…

Tom retrouva sa véritable forme dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir Jedusor. Harry se sentit ridiculement soulagé de voir les boucles sombres familières et les yeux d'argent de nouveau.

"Vous revenez si tôt, maître ?" Un petit elfe de maison s'inclina profondément devant Tom.

Tom hocha brièvement de la tête. "Oui, Winzy. Nous avons besoin d'un repas, bien sûr, avec tous les plats préférés de Maître Harry, et certains de nos meilleurs vins aussi. Nous allons nous retirer dans ma chambre après le déjeuner, et nous ne voulons pas être dérangés sous aucunes circonstances. Oh, et vous pouvez envoyer une beuglante au Manoir Malfoy et informer Lucius que son incompétence épouvantable n'ait pas passé inaperçu. Il va bientôt entendre parler de moi."

"Oui, Maître." L'elfe de maison s'inclina de nouveau.

"Aucun changement sur la condition de... notre invité ?" Ajouta Tom, apparemment après coup.

_Un Invité ?_ Harry regarda curieusement Tom.

"Pas de changement, monsieur." Pour une raison quelconque, l'elfe de maison avait l'air un peu inquiet à ce sujet.

"Excellent !" Harry pouvait sentir la vague de soulagement qui traversait l'esprit de Tom.

"Qui est là, Tom ? Qui est ton invité ?"

"Tout à l'heure, mon amour." Les yeux argent de Tom brillaient. "Tout d'abord ..." Il enlaça Harry, et l'elfe de maison déglutit et disparut.

"Donc soyons bien clairs sur ce point," chuchota Tom contre l'oreille d'Harry. "Tu ne veux pas que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre, jamais ?"

Harry sentit ses joues rougir. "Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander..."

"Beaucoup demander ?" Tom respira. "Ne sois pas absurde ! C'est une demande tout à fait raisonnable ; en fait, c'est celle qui sera la plus simple à accomplir. Tu ne veux pas que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre. Cela veut dire que je peux t'embrasser ?"

Le cœur d'Harry vacilla quand il regarda dans les yeux mercure de Tom. "Tu... Tu peux m'embrasser aussi souvent que tu le souhaites."

Tom se pencha et embrassa Harry doucement sur les lèvres, et le temps sembla s'arrêter complètement. Le baiser de Tom était un baiser de possession, un baiser de tendresse et de nostalgie, un baiser de faim désespérée, de nostalgie si profonde et périlleuse que votre âme pourrait se perdre en elle, le baiser d'un amant... C'était un baiser de renonciation absolu.

"Tu m'aimes..." murmura Harry contre la bouche de Tom.

"Toujours". Les doigts tremblants de Tom coururent dans les cheveux d'Harry, caressèrent sa gorge, et cherchèrent maladroitement le tissu de sa chemise.

"Je suis amoureux de toi", souffla Harry. "Mais je ne le savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas jusqu'à ce que je pense que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre..."

Les chauds baisers à bout de souffle de Tom glissèrent sur la gorge d'Harry. "Quelle idée ridicule, Harry. Comment pourrais-tu penser que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre alors que je t'ai trouvés, mon âme..."

"Mais tu es parti, et tu ne m'as pas dit où tu allais... J'ai pensé que tu étais allé voir Blaise."

Tom rit. "Quelle idée saugrenue, amour. Je suis revenu ici plus tôt, au manoir Jedusor, parce que j'avais quelque chose d'assez important à faire. Je t'ai causé beaucoup de douleur dans le passé, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour annuler ça. Viens, je vais te montrer." Il prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans la direction de l'escalier. "J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon amour, je pense que tu vas l'aimer. C'est pourquoi je t'ai quitté un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui ; Cela aurait été trop risqué d'effectuer cette sorte de magie à l'école, et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas sûr de réussir du premier coup."

Il emmena Harry jusqu'à un couloir à l'étage et s'arrêta devant une porte fermée. Tom embrassa rapidement Harry sur les lèvres. "Ce n'est que le début, mon amour. Je tiens à tout te donner. Tout ce que tu as perdu te sera restauré."

"Quoi…?" Commença Harry, mais Tom sourit. "Tu vas voir." Il ouvrit la porte.

Un garçon était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, en lisant un livre. Il leva les yeux à l'entrée d'Harry et Tom. Le garçon regarda Tom avec curiosité, mais sans aucune reconnaissance apparente. Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur Harry, il s'alluma d'un sourire soudain.

"Bonjour, Harry ! Je suis content de te voir ici ! Dis, tu as une idée de où nous sommes ? Je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé ici. J'ai essayé de demander à l'elfe de maison qui m'a amené la nourriture, mais elle n'a rien dit."

Harry regarda le garçon dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais c'était... C'était...

_Cedric__ Diggory ?_

A SUIVRE….


	9. Ars Longa, Vita Brevis

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 9 : Ars Longa, Vita Brevis**

Harry était gelé sur place et regardait fixement Cédric Diggory, qui ne semblait pas savoir qu'il était Le Garçon Qui Était Mort.

"Que... que fais-tu ici, Cédric ?"

"Aucune idée, Harry." Cédric ferma son livre en souriant. "La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que toi et moi étions dans un cimetière, et qu'il y avait des mangemorts tout autour de nous. Après cela, tout est devenu flou. Mais ensuite je me suis réveillé et je me suis retrouvé dans cette maison. Je parie que la même chose s'est produite pour toi, non ?" Cédric regarda autour de lui. "C'est un endroit très grand, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande à qui appartient ce manoir. Le manoir de notre sauveur inconnu, peut-être ? Qui est ton ami, Harry ?"

Harry rougit, durement. Il jeta un regard vers Tom, qui se tenait debout, souriant, à ses côtés. "C'est Tom. C'est mon... euh... petit ami ?"

Tom fit un petit bruit de consentement et embrassa rapidement Harry sur la tête.

"Ton petit ami ? Vraiment ?" Cédric semblait vaguement surpris. "Je ne savais pas... que tu étais de ce bord, Harry. Attends, cela signifie que tu n'es pas intéressé par Cho non plus ?"

"Euh... Non. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Cho."

"Ah, bon." Cédric se leva de sa chaise. "Eh bien, nous devrions essayer de retrouver notre chemin, alors, n'est-ce pas ? À Poudlard ? Tout le monde doit être inquiet pour nous Ils doivent penser que nous sommes toujours à l'intérieur du labyrinthe."

"C'est vrai." Déglutit Harry. Apparemment, Cédric ne savait pas qu'il était mort depuis un an et demi. "Écoute, Cédric - Je pense qu'il y a certains détails à planifier en premier, avant que nous puissions retourner à Poudlard. J'ai besoin de parler à Tom pendant un petit moment. Il est... Il est celui qui t'a ramené ici, tu vois. Je reviendrais... Je reviendrais te parler dans un petit moment, Cédric."

"D'accord." Cédric acquiesça agréablement et ramassa son livre. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Tom."

Harry traîna Tom dans les appartements privés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ferma la porte.

"Alors ? tu es surpris, mon amour ?" Les yeux argent de Tom brillaient, et il embrassa doucement Harry sur les lèvres.

"Tom ?" Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit. "Tom, qu'as-tu fait ? C'est... C'est Cédric Diggory. Tu as ordonné son assassinat dans le cimetière après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tu leur as dit de le tuer... Il était _mort_."

"C'est vrai." La main de Tom caressa doucement les cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry. "Mais maintenant, il ne l'est plus. Je l'ai ramené d'entre les morts, je pensais que tu serais heureux de le revoir ; Tu semblais si terriblement bouleversé quand il est mort."

Harry se sentit étrangement engourdie. "Tu as ramené Cédric d'entre les morts... _Comment ?_"

Tom sourit. "Oui, je savais que tu voudrais le savoir." Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit l'anneau qu'Harry avait vu sur la main de Dumbledore. "_Ceci_, Harry, n'est pas une pierre ordinaire. Elle est transmise dans ma famille depuis des générations, mais je ne comprenais pas sa vraie nature jusqu'à récemment. C'est un artefact magique, mon amour, appelé La Pierre de Résurrection. Elle peut ramener les morts. "

Harry regarda la petite pierre noire, et il sentit la chair de poule parcourir sa peau. "Cette pierre peut ramener les morts ? Mais ce n'est... Ce n'est pas naturel, Tom."

"Naturel ?" Tom leva un sourcil. "Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas naturel, mon amour. Mourir est naturel ; Ramener les morts à la vie est tout un art. L'art n'est jamais naturel, mais il rend la vie tellement plus agréable. Les fleurs vivant à l'extérieur sont naturelles, mais la charmante peinture de fleurs de van Huysum suspendus dans le couloir est une œuvre d'art. L'excellent déjeuner que les elfes de maison nous préparent en ce moment n'est pas naturel en soit. Nous ne déchirerons pas la chair crue des animaux avec nos dents comme des bêtes sauvages ; nous mangerons le steak astucieusement préparé au poivre sur des assiettes de porcelaine bordées d'or. Nous ne consommerons pas les grappes de raisins dans leur état naturel ; nous boirons un vieux Château Mouton Rothschild de 1945. Eh bien, si nous étions seulement préoccupé par ce qui est naturel, ce soir nous dormirions sur le sol dur, au lieu de dormir dans des lits douillets. Et en parlant de lits et de délicieuses choses contre nature, mon amour... " Ses baisers traînèrent d'une manière suggestive vers le bas de la gorge d'Harry.

"Tom..." Déglutit Harry. "Ce n'est pas bien..."

"Oh." Tom recula, surpris. "Je suis désolé, c'était présomptueux de ma part. Mais tu as dit que tu m'aimais plus tôt, alors je pensais que peut-être tu..."

Harry se mit à rire. "Non pas ça, Tom. Tu peux m'embrasser et... et faire tout ce que tu veux faire. Je parlais de Cédric, Tom. Ce n'est pas... pas normal. Ce n'est pas bien, de réveiller les morts. "Il déglutit.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?" Tom semblait perplexe.

"Cédric était mort. Tu ne peux pas le ramener comme un... un zombie morts-vivant."

Tom soupira profondément et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. "Un zombie ? Oh, pourquoi es-tu aussi morbide sur ce sujet, amour ? Ton ami Cédric n'est pas devenu un monstrueux zombie ; il est une œuvre d'art humaine. Je l'ai ranimé très soigneusement et ce n'était pas une chose simple à faire. Pense à lui comme une bouteille complexe, un Bordeaux parfaitement vieilli..."

"Mais Tom, ce n'est pas normal... Les morts ne sont pas censés revenir à la vie."

Tom fronça les sourcils. "Je n'ai pas envie d'être critiqué par toi, amour, tu ne penses pas que tu es juste un peu difficile ? Tu étais en colère parce que j'ai tué tes parents et ton ami, ce qui est compréhensible. Mais maintenant tu sembles presque aussi bouleversé que je les ramène d'entre les morts. Tu n'es pas déraisonnable, bien sûr, mais parfois tu es plutôt difficiles à contenter... "

"Mes parents ?" Harry fixa Tom. "Tom, tu as... tu as ramené mes parents aussi ?"

"Non, pas encore." Tom s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry et glissa ses bras autour de lui. "Je vais les ramener dans peu de temps, bien sûr, et ton parrain aussi, mais je ne voulais pas commencer par eux au cas où ça ne marcherait pas bien. Certaines légendes anciennes sont pleines d'avertissements au sujet des âmes mortes qui reviennent à une sorte de demi-vie. Mais, Cedric, qui était mon cobaye, semble aller bien, je pense que nous pouvons continuer avec des gens qui sont plus importants pour toi. Oh, j'aurais pu commencer avec des personnes au hasard, je suppose, comme ce vieux clochard Moldu que j'ai tué il y a des années, mais cela n'aurais pas été très amusant de l'avoir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi le garçon - Je pensais que tu serais heureux de le revoir, mais tu n'aurais pas eu le cœur brisé si le sort n'avait pas fonctionné correctement quand je l'ai ramené. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de ramener des versions imparfaites de tes parents ou de ton parrain, bien sûr ; Je voulais maîtriser la magie compliquée de la pierre avant de les ramener ".

"Mais Tom..."

"Quoi ?" Les lèvres de Tom se retrouvèrent sur la gorge d'Harry.

"La mort est..." Il était vraiment très difficile de penser correctement, quand Tom faisait ça... "La mort est inévitable. C'est une partie naturelle de la vie, et non pas quelque chose à éviter. La mort c'est la prochaine grande aventure... "

"Quoi ?" Tom éclata de rire. "Qui t'as dit ça ? Dumbledore ?"

Harry rougit. "Eh bien, oui."

"C'est ce que je pensais," murmura Tom contre sa peau. "Un très noble sentiment, ce directeur ! Et pourtant, la main desséchée de Dumbledore suggère qu'il a dû essayer de ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts."

Harry ferma ses yeux et se détendit sous les doux baisers qui incendiaient sa peau. "Tu vas vraiment ramener Sirius, Tom ?" Chuchota-t-il. "Et mes parents aussi ?"

"Bien sûr," souffla Tom. "Je tiens à te rendre tout ce que tu as perdu, mon amour. Mais c'est peut-être plus prudent de ramener tes parents après que j'ai terminé de te séduire, juste au cas où ils se révéleraient être surprotecteur."

Harry ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Tom, "Tu es en train de me séduire ?" Sa voix sortit comme un murmure.

"Je l'espère..." Il y avait un léger tremblement dans la voix de Tom, et Harry semblait avoir oublié comment respirer.

Les lèvres de Tom étaient chaleureuses et tremblantes, et Harry pouvait sentir les doigts avides déchirer ses vêtements. Les mains de Tom trouvèrent sa peau sous ses vêtements, et Harry fondit sous le contact. Un autre baiser contre ses lèvres, plus passionnés et plus possessif… Les doigts de Tom dégringolèrent sur la poitrine d'Harry, envoyant des impulsions de feu chauffé à blanc dans ses veines. Harry pouvait sentir une fièvre étrange qui faisait rage à travers ses membres, un brasier exquis qui faisait vaciller ses sens. Il déchira les vêtements de Tom, et il pouvait entendre le tissu se déchirer sous ses mains frénétiques.

Désir… Désir… La chaleur séduisante de la peau de Tom, les baisers à bout de souffle contre sa bouche... Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit, leurs vêtements emmêlés, oublié sur le plancher. Les baisers enflammés de Tom contre sa gorge, contre sa poitrine, les mains frénétiques trouvant son excitation douloureuse, puis le caressant… Harry gémit d'un air impuissant et s'arqua au touché.

"Tu es durs pour moi..." Il y avait une note d'étonnement dans le chuchotement à bout de souffle de Tom. "Oh, Merlin. Tu es dur pour moi..."

"Prêt... " Un murmure incohérent sortit des lèvres d'Harry. "Toi... à l'intérieur..."

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Tom, et un baiser brûlant se pressa contre la bouche d'Harry. Il murmura un sort contre ses lèvres, des mots anciens qu'Harry ne comprenait seulement qu'à moitié. Une curieuse sensation suivie, la diffusion d'une chaleur humide, frémissante, juste là... Un frisson de plaisir, une douleur, un désir frémissant... Les doigts de Tom le préparèrent, puis son membre dur poussa doucement en Harry, trouvant l'entrée de son corps... Harry cria d'une façon incohérente quand Tom le pénétra, enfouissant son membre palpitant complètement à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Tom, et le monde sembla s'arrêter, englouti par la flamme chauffée à blanc qui imprégnait son corps et son âme.

"Oh mon Dieu, Tom... Tom..."

Il s'abandonna aux baisers frénétiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre sa bouche, aux tendres paroles chuchotées, aux coups frénétiques qui prouvait que Tom prenait possession de lui, corps et âme.

"Mon Dieu." La voix de Tom n'était qu'un chuchotement effrayé. "Oh, Harry, je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé... Tu es si beau, je ne peux pas me retenir..." Ses paroles se dissous en gémissements, et il bougea frénétiquement contre Harry. Un souffle frémissant, un gémissement voilé et Tom vint violemment à l'intérieur de lui, l'humidité glorieuse se propageant à l'intérieur de lui... Harry vint sous la sensation, et il sentit sa propre semence pulser contre la peau de Tom un instant plus tard.

"Enfin..." La voix de Tom était un chuchotement essoufflé à son oreille. "Je te voulais comme ça depuis le début."

Ils restèrent complètement immobiles pendant un long moment, peau brûlante contre peau brûlante, à bout de souffle.

Harry sentit un tremblement étrange dans son cœur quand il examina les yeux mercure de Tom. Les joues pâles de Tom étaient rougies maintenant et l'expression de tendresse infinie qu'il avait sur le visage en était à couper le souffle.

"Je t'aime," souffla Tom.

Harry déglutit. Quelque chose le tiraillait étrangement au niveau du cœur. "Tom ?" Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. "Ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quoi ?" Tom déposa un baiser tremblant sur la cicatrice d'Harry. "Comment peux-tu encore penser ça ? Tu ne peux pas être jaloux de Zabini - je n'étais même pas celui qui l'embrassait ! Je pensais que je venais de démontré, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'est toi que j'aime."

Harry rougit. "Oui, je sais, mais... Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes parce que je suis ton Horcruxe, parce que je suis une partie de toi. C'est l'Horcruxe que tu aimes, pas moi, Tom..."

"L'Horcruxe ?" Tom rit, mais Harry secoua la tête. "Non, Tom, je voulais dire..."

"Très bien." Tom sourit et embrassa tendrement la main d'Harry. "Alors, considérons ta suggestion absurde très soigneusement, mon amour. Voyons voir... Cette peau douce ici, à l'arrière de ton cou..."Ses baisers trouvèrent l'endroit," ...Dirais-tu que cela fait partie de l'Horcruxe ? "

"Non, c'est juste moi. "

"Et pour tes cheveux, font-ils partis de l'Horcruxe ?

"Non", murmura Harry.

"Qu'en est-il de la saveur salée de tes lèvres ? Ou de la courbe douce de ta bouche ?"

"Non"

"Et la couleur affolante de tes yeux, et ta peau chaude, et le son envoûtant de ta voix – Font-ils partis de l'Horcruxe ?"

"Non..."

"Alors," Déclara fermement Tom en embrassant Harry sur les lèvres, "Je pense que nous venons d'établir que la réponse à ta question saugrenue est «Non». Ce n'est pas l'Horcruxe dont je suis tombé amoureux. C'est de toi."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Alors..." Cédric fronça les sourcils. "J'ai effectivement été tué par les Mangemorts ? Et j'étais mort, mais maintenant je ne le suis pas ?"

Tom hocha la tête. "C'est exact."

"Alors, qui es-tu vraiment ?" Cedric regarda Tom sans le reconnaître.

"Tom."

"Et tu es le… De Harry... euh..."

"Je pense que «âme sœur» serait un terme assez appropriée dans ce cas." Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Tom.

"Je vois." Cédric prit une autre gorgée de son vin et se servit un steak de plus. "Je suppose que toute cette affaire de mort explique pourquoi j'ai terriblement faim. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des années."

Tom approuva de la tête.

"Mes parents seront probablement choqués de me revoir, n'est-ce pas ?" Cédric mâcha pensivement son steak. "Ils ont dû être bouleversé par ma mort. J'aurais aimé savoir comment tu as fait pour me ramener, mais je comprends qu'il y a des restrictions à ce genre de magie... Oh et qu'en est-il de Cho ? A-t-elle pleuré quand je suis mort, Harry ?"

Harry sourit. "Eh bien, J'ai essayé de la faire sortir un peu, mais elle a continué à pleurer et à parler de toi. Écoute, Cédric - Je ne pense pas que nous puissions t'amener à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Dumbledore de te voir revenir d'entre les morts, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne sera pas terriblement heureux. Ce serait peut-être mieux si nous te ramenons chez tes parents, et que tu y restes un peu jusqu'à ce que nous sachions quoi faire. Par contre, je dois parler à tes parents, et les préparer un peu, de sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas d'une crise cardiaque quand ils nous verrons."

"D'accord". Cédric hocha la tête. "Tu as raison, Harry. Et puis peut-être que Cho pourrait venir me voir à la maison ? Mes parents n'ont jamais été très désireux de me laisser avec une fille dans ma chambre, mais après tout ce qui est arrivé, ils pourraient s'adoucir un peu."

Harry sourit. "Je ne serais pas surpris s'ils le deviendraient, Cédric."

La maison de Diggory n'était pas très loin du Terrier. C'était une vieille maison en pierre entourée par un jardin de fleur bien entretenu.

Une petite sorcière mal fagotée avec des yeux tristes ouvrit la porte quand Harry frappa. Cédric, qui était encore caché sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, retint son souffle brusquement.

"Oui ?" Il fallut un moment à Mme Diggory pour reconnaître Harry, mais ensuite ses yeux tombèrent sur sa cicatrice. Elle déglutit. "Monsieur Potter. Que... que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je voudrais vous parler de Cédric," dit doucement Harry.

Mais Mme Diggory secoua la tête. "Non, il n'y a plus rien à dire, monsieur Potter. Je comprends que vous pouvez vous sentir mal de ne pas avoir sauvé Cédric pendant ce terrible tournoi, mais je ne veux pas en parler. S'il vous plaît laissez-nous tranquilles."

Elle était sur le point de fermer la porte, et Harry dit rapidement : "Mais vous ne comprenez pas, Mme Diggory. Cédric n'est pas mort."

Elle le regarda fixement pendant un moment. "Quoi ?" Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Harry lui prit la main et dit doucement : "Je sais que cela doit vous faire un choc, Mme Diggory. Mais j'ai de très, très bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Votre fils n'est pas mort."

"Mais j'ai vu... son corps... " Le regard de Mme Diggory avait une faible lueur d'espoir maintenant.

"Je sais," dit doucement Harry. "Mais il y a une sorte de magie, non autorisé par le ministère, qui peut ramener…"

Mme Diggory s'accrocha à la chemise d'Harry. "Il est vivant ? Dites-moi qu'il est vivant..."

"Je suis en vie, maman." Cédric sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité et sourit timidement à sa mère.

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment, puis elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils. "Cédric... Oh, Merlin, Cédric !" Elle riait et sanglotait en même temps.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Le père de Cédric, Amos Diggory, arriva devant la porte. "Que se passe-t-il, Beulah ? Qui est ce garçon que tu enlaces-?" Il lâcha un halètement tremblotant et chancela vers l'arrière. "Oh, doux Merlin, ça ne peut pas être..."

"Bonjour papa," murmura Cédric.

M. Diggory enlaça son fils. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Mais c'est... C'est un miracle... " Il leva les yeux vers Harry. "Harry Potter ? Vous avez ramené mon fils ?"

"Avec l'aide d'un ami," dit doucement Harry. "Euh... Il serait préférable de n'en parler à personne pour l'instant. Nous avons utilisés de la magie illégale, alors Dumbledore et le Ministère pourrait ne pas approuver... "

"Ne dites rien de plus", murmura Amos Diggory, en caressant les cheveux de son fils. "Nous garderons Cédric ici avec nous. Personne n'en saura rien."

Harry sourit et s'éloigna pour retrouver Tom, laissant la petite famille à leur bonheur. Espérant que les Diggory seraient des meilleurs baby-sitters que les Malefoy...

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	10. Rencontre avec les parents

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 10 : Rencontre avec les parents**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air sans défense pendant son sommeil. Harry resta allongé et immobile puis il observa le visage de Tom devenir progressivement visible dans la lumière douce et brumeuse de l'aube. Ses cils étaient sombres contre ses joues pâles, et ses boucles de cheveux étaient sauvages et ébouriffés par le sommeil. Il y avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser la courbe douce de la bouche de Tom. Tom rendit le baiser dans son sommeil, et ses bras glissèrent autour de la taille d'Harry si naturellement qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tom devait rêver de le tenir comme ça. Tom le rapprocha de lui, et Harry sourit quand il se retrouva couché sur Tom. Tom se réveillait ou rêvait-il encore ? Harry laissa ses baisers s'attarder contre la courbe affolante de ses lèvres.

Un petit gémissement jaillit, et les doigts effleurèrent son dos.

"Tu es réveillé, Tom ? "

Un petit gémissement endormit jaillit, puis un murmure : "Non... tu peux prendre les commandes et abuser de moi, si tu veux."

"Quoi ?" Harry traça les lèvres de Tom avec son doigt. "Tu me laisserais… ?" Il baissa les yeux vers le beau visage du garçon qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son cœur fit une étrange embardée.

Les lèvres de Tom se déplacèrent presque imperceptiblement. "Tu peux toujours essayer, Amour..."

L'abandon de Tom était si absolu que cela en coupa le souffle à Harry. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes pour les baisers frénétiques d'Harry, et ses membres semblaient se fondre en Harry. Sa peau était chaude sous ses baisers, et son membre était dur contre les mains d'Harry. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans les yeux argent de Tom quand Harry murmura le sort qui était tombé de ses lèvres la nuit dernière, et aucune réticence quand Harry s'enfouit dans sa chair chaude.

"C'est..." Tom regarda Harry longtemps, tremblant un moment, et un rougissement apparut sur ses joues pâles.

Harry passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de Tom. "Comment tu te sens, Tom ?" Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

"Étrange. Amour..." Le souffle de Tom était chaud contre ses lèvres. "Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je... m'abandonnerais, comme ça."

Harry sentit son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine. Il bougea doucement contre son amant, et il pouvait sentir une étrange tendresse déchiré son cœur. "C'est ta première fois, Tom ? Comme ça, je veux dire ?"

Tom enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry et murmura contre sa peau : "Oui."

Ensuite, ils dormirent, si empêtré l'un dans autre que chaque mouvement devenait impossible à savoir de qui il venait. Harry ne se réveilla que quand il sentit une absence soudaine, et il étendit sa main à la recherche de la chaleur de Tom.

Un doux baiser se pressa contre son front. "Dort un peu plus longtemps, Amour. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je te réveillerai un peu plus tard."

Harry gémit en signe de protestation, mais Tom enveloppa les couvertures plus étroitement autour de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. "Ça ne sera pas long."

Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de Tom et respira l'odeur qui en émanait, puis il s'endormit de nouveau.

"Maintenant, tout est prêt pour toi, Amour." La lumière du soleil brillait contre les vitres quand Harry se réveilla au son de la voix de Tom.

"Je suis prêt pour toi. Cette fois, c'est à toi d'abuser de moi." Harry tendit la main pour attraper Tom, mais Tom recula en rigolant.

"Pas tout de suite, Amour. Tout d'abord, viens rencontrer tes parents."

"Mes parents ?" Harry s'assit dans le lit, se frottant les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller.

"Et ton parrain aussi." Les yeux argent de Tom brillaient. "Ils vont bien. Je n'ai pas effacé leurs mémoires, car je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de toi." Une rougeur subite traversa son visage. "Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, si tu ne leur dis pas qui je suis tout de suite. Tes parents auront certainement besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y habituer... Eh bien, tu vois de quoi je parle… "

"Que leur meurtrier est l'amant de leur enfant ?" Harry sourit. "Oui, nous devrions probablement les laisser te connaître, avant de leurs en parler, Tom."

La lumière dorée de Septembre s'inclinait à travers les hautes fenêtres voûtées du salon et tombait doucement sur les trois figures qui se tenaient près de la cheminée.

Harry retint son souffle brusquement. Sa mère était encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La lumière chaude qui tombait sur ses boucles flamboyantes rendait ses cheveux presque incandescents, et ses yeux verts scintillaient. Et son père... Harry savait que les sombres cheveux en désordre et le sourire en coin étaient comme son propre reflet dans un miroir. Ses yeux étaient différents d'Harry, mais la lueur à l'intérieur était très familière. Et puis il y avait Sirius, le regardant comme avant de tomber dans le voile, avec ses boucles sombres dansant autour de ses épaules et ses yeux gris pleins de vie.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la porte quand Harry et Tom entrèrent et les expressions légèrement déconcertées qu'ils avaient porté un moment avant, disparurent.

"Harry !" Sirius fut le premier à se déplacer, et le premier à prendre Harry dans ses bras. "Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin, que c'est bon de te revoir ! Tu as grandi !"

L'instant d'après, des bras impatients poussèrent Sirius.

"Pousse toi Sirius, nous ne pouvons pas le voir correctement derrière tous tes cheveux..."

Des mains douces trouvèrent le visage d'Harry et caressèrent pensivement sa peau.

"Oh, Merlin..." Les yeux noisette de James se remplirent de larmes, il regarda Harry. "C'est vraiment toi, Harry ! Il... Il me ressemble encore, non ? Comme quand il était bébé ? Et il a toujours tes yeux, Lily. Harry... C'est vraiment toi ?" Il jeta ses bras autour d'Harry et le serra fortement.

"Harry ?" La voix de Lily n'était qu'un murmure. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout cela soit vrai, que je puisse te revoir..." Elle caressa les cheveux d'Harry d'une main tremblante et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Regardes-toi, Tu n'es plus un bébé, mais un jeune homme. Tu vas bien ? Severus s'est-il bien occupé de toi ?

James laissa échapper un petit rire. "Snivellus ? Tu rigoles ! Je suppose que tu es resté avec Sirius et Remus pendant tout ce temps, Harry ? T'ont-ils appris à être un bon petit maraudeur ? Est-ce que c'est Remus qui a compris comment nous ramener ?"

Harry se tourna vers Sirius. "Tu ne leur a pas encore dit ? A propos de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'ils sont morts ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Je n'en ai pas eu la chance, Harry. Je cherchais James et Lily, après être tombé dans le voile, mais cet autre monde... Eh bien, c'est difficile à décrire. Cela faisait juste un petit moment que je les avais retrouvés et je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de leur parler de ta vie. "

Lily serra la main d'Harry. "Nous voulons tout savoir, bien sûr." Elle caressa le visage d'Harry, encore et encore. "Commence par le début, Harry. Qui est devenu ton tuteur après que ton père et moi sommes morts ? Severus, Sirius ou Remus ?"

Harry se pencha avec contentement au touché. "J'ai un comme un pressentiment que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, maman."

Les yeux verts de Lily s'élargirent de peur. "Quoi ? Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

Ce fut Tom qui parla. "Le professeur Dumbledore," Dit-il tranquillement, "a décidé de laisser Harry à la famille de votre sœur après votre mort."

"_Quoi ?"_ Lily le dévisagea. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Avec Pétunia ? Et Vernon ? Non, même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose comme ça !"

"Il l'a fait," dit doucement Harry. "Il m'a laissé avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon jusqu'à... eh bien, jusqu'à ce que je m'échappe d'eux l'été dernier et que je sois venu ici pour être avec Tom."

"Mais c'est... c'est... _grotesque_ !" James bafouillait maintenant. "Pétunia et Vernon ? Ils sont les personnes les plus désagréables que je connaisse ! Ils ne t'auraient même pas aimé !"

"Ils le battaient et l'affamaient, effectivement," dit Tom doucement.

"Ils ont... quoi ?" Le visage de Lily était encore plus blanc que les cendres.

"Où est ma baguette?" Rugit James. Il regarda autour de lui sauvagement. "Ou la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs... Ou je suppose qu'un rocher bien aiguisé fera l'affaire. Allez, Sirius, Lily... Oh, eh bien, peut-être pas toi, Lily. Elle est ta sœur, après tout, tu ne veux peut-être pas être témoin de son assassinat en personne. Je te le décrirais après si tu veux. "

"Tu… Tu vas tuer les Dursley ?" Harry regarda son père furieusement. "Je... Je ne préfère pas, en fait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois arrêté pour meurtre juste après t'avoir rencontré. Il y a suffisamment de personnes qui ont été envoyé à Azkaban."

"Tu as raison, Harry," dit doucement Lily puis elle l'embrassa sur la tête. "Je pense que tu peux me laisser Pétunia et sa brute de mari, James. J'ai pas mal de choses à dire à ma sœur..." Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux émeraude.

"N'oubliez pas Dumbledore," dit Tom aimablement. "C'était son idée, après tout, de laisser Harry avec eux."

Lily se retourna vers Sirius. "Mais je ne comprends pas, Sirius. Comment as-tu pu laisser cela se produire ? Tu étais encore ici après que nous sommes morts, non ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé Harry de la maison de ma sœur ? Comment tu as pu le laisser grandir là-bas ?"

Sirius soupira. "Oh, crois-moi Lily, je l'aurais pris sans hésiter, mais j'ai été… inévitablement retenu..."

"Retenu ?" Les yeux de Lily étincelèrent. "Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être plus important pour toi que le bien-être d'Harry ? Je te le demande, où as-tu été retenus ?"

"Azkaban," dit Sirius avec un léger frisson. "Treize ans. J'ai été piégé la nuit où toi et James êtes morts. Ils ont pensé que j'étais celui qui vous avait vendus à Voldemort."

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" James se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité et fixa Sirius. "Ils pensaient que tu nous avais trahi ? Mais c'est... c'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu. Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et ils t'ont mis à Azkaban pour nous avoir trahis ?"

"C'est ça." Sirius hocha la tête. "Azkaban, est un endroit plutôt désagréable." Il frissonna. "Je n'ai rencontré Harry que treize ans plus tard lorsque je me suis échappé. C'est là que j'ai découvert qui était le véritable traître. Peter bien sûr, ce petit rat !"

"Peter ?" Lily devint pâle.

Sirius hocha la tête tristement. "Oui, c'était lui. Je voulais le tuer, mais Harry se sentait désolé pour ce minable, alors je n'ai rien fait. Je voulais qu'Harry reste avec moi, mais J'étais encore considéré comme un fugitif aux yeux de la loi quand j'ai été tué par un Mangemort deux ans plus tard. Ma cousine, en plus, tu le crois ça ? Bellatrix... Pas étonnant que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup."

Lily couvrit son visage de ses mains. "Mais c'est est horrible, Sirius ! Comment Dumbledore a pu laisser tout cela se produire ?"

"En fait," dit Tom doucement, "Harry et moi venons de découvrir que Dumbledore a des plans plutôt effrayants pour l'avenir d'Harry. Il a découvert que... euh... Harry... est devenu accidentellement un Horcruxe de Voldemort la nuit où vous avez été tués. Autrement dit, une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres est incorporée en Harry. Dumbledore planifiait qu'Harry et Voldemort se tuent l'un l'autre, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit tué une bonne fois pour toutes."

Lily se leva. "Dumbledore... avait l'intention de sacrifier mon enfant dans le but de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Elle avait l'air dangereuse à cet instant.

"Quoi ? Harry est un Horcruxe ? Et Dumbledore avait l'intention de…? Je ne savais rien de tout ça ! Tu es sûr de ça, euh..." Sirius hésita et regarda Tom. "Au fait, qui es-tu ?"

Une légère rougeur traversa les joues de Tom. "Tom. Je suis un ami d'Harry."

Harry prit sa main. "Tom est celui qui vous a tous ramenés. Mais il est beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Il est mon amant..."

Un silence stupéfait suivi pendant un moment.

Lily, James et Sirius échangèrent des regards effarés. Puis Lily dit doucement : "Ton amant ? Mais, Harry... tu n'es pas terriblement jeune pour ce genre de chose ?"

"J'ai seize ans," dit Harry rapidement. "Ce qui, selon la loi des sorciers signifie que je peux librement..."

"C'est vrai." Lily ravala sa salive. "Bien sûr. C'est... C'est tellement difficile de s'habituer à l'idée que tu n'es plus un enfant. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais juste un bébé... Mais bien sûr, tu n'es plus un enfant. Et ce n'est pas difficile de voir que toi et Tom êtes amoureux ; vos yeux brillent à chaque fois que vous vous regardez…" Elle sourit un peu et donna à Tom et Harry une étreinte rapide.

"Quoi ?" James semblait toujours stupéfié. "Mais... Mais Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Oh, ne me dis pas que tu approuves ça ?"

Lily regarda James froidement. "Pourquoi je n'approuverais pas que notre enfant soit amoureux, James ?"

James passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, les emmêlant complètement. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Bien sûr, nous voulons qu'il soit heureux. Mais Lily, Harry est un garçon... Et c'est un autre garçon."

"Où veux-tu en venir, James ?" La voix de Lily était distinctement glaciale à cet instant.

James soupira profondément. "Je ne te blâme pas, Harry. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses, et je suis sûr qu'il est naturel qu'un garçon grandissant sans un père pour le guider développe toutes sortes de sentiments étranges..."

"_Quoi ?"_ Lily le regarda.

James rougit. "Eh bien, ce que je veux dire c'est que... Si Harry avait grandi avec un bon modèle masculin, quelqu'un comme Sirius, par exemple, il aurait probablement développé un intérêt pour les filles à la place, tu ne penses pas ? "

Lily couvrit son visage de ses mains. "James Potter, tu es, sans comparaison, le plus grand crétin que j'ai jamais rencontré. Notre fils, qui a terriblement souffert en notre absence, a trouvé l'amour. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de préjugés désuet venant de son propre père."

James devint encore plus rouge. "Mais... Je n'ai pas de préjugés. Je suis sûr que Tom est un très gentil garçon. Ce que je dis c'est que si Sirius avait élevé Harry à la place de..."

"James ?" Il y avait un soupçon de rire dans la voix de Sirius. "Tu n'as toujours pas compris, mon ami ?"

"Comprendre quoi ?" James cligna des yeux vers lui. "De quoi tu parles ?"

Sirius rit. "Lily, tu veux expliquer à ton mari pour Remus et moi, ou dois-je le faire moi-même ?"

Lily sourit. "Dis-lui, Sirius. Je pense que James a besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche. Je ne pense pas qu'il me croirait si je lui disait."

"Me dire quoi ?" James avait l'air perplexe maintenant.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de la chaise de James et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. "James. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Pendant toutes ces années, tu ne t'es jamais demandé, pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais vu sortir avec aucunes filles ?

"Des filles ?" James paru un peu confus. "Beaucoup de fois ! Eh bien, je veux dire, tu n'avais pas de petite amie stable, mais et Remus toi vous sortiez chaque weekend, en allant aux Trois Balais et d'autres endroits comme ça, cherchant des filles. Je m'en rappelle."

Sirius ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de James. "James ? Remus et moi ne cherchions pas de filles. Nous pensions que tu le savais."

"Vous ne cherchiez pas des filles ?" James fronça les sourcils.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, James. Remus et moi n'allions pas aux Trois Balais pour chercher des filles. Nous allions aux Trois Balais ensemble."

"Mais pourquoi vous sortiez chaque weekend si vous ne cherchiez pas..." La voix de James s'arrêta. "Oh. Oh. Attends... Mais alors... Toi et Remus ? Vraiment ?" Ses yeux s'élargirent et Harry sentit une irrépressible envie de rire.

"Vraiment, James." Sirius sourit. "Tu as raison, Lily, il a toujours été un peu long à la détente, non ? C'est ça, James. Les gens tombent amoureux. Comme Remus et moi et comme Harry et Tom. Cela fait partie de la vie. Et pour ma part je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'Harry ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime."

"Oui, je suppose..." James leva les yeux vers Harry. "Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas être aussi idiot sur le sujet - Cela va juste me prendre un peu de temps pour m'y faire..."

"C'est bon, James," dit Sirius avec un sourire. "Tu te souviens de l'habitude que tu avais de parler de l'avenir d'Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé ? Tu voulais qu'il grandisse et se marie avec une jolie fille aux cheveux roux et nomme ses enfants James et Lily, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Eh bien, oui." James souriait maintenant. "Je pensais au prénom "James Sirius" pour le plus vieux. Ça sonne particulièrement bien, tu ne penses pas ?"

Sirius rit et secoua la tête. "C'est une bonne idée, James, mais Harry doit vivre sa propre vie, pas la tienne. Je sais que tu veux qu'il se marie et vit heureux pour toujours, tout comme toi et Lily, mais tu dois l'accepter."

Lily toussa, et James rougit.

"Quoi ?" Maintenant, c'était au tour de Sirius d'avoir l'air perplexe.

"Eh bien, à propos de Lily et moi..." James étudiait le tapis intensément.

"Pas maintenant, James," dit doucement Lily en prenant la main d'Harry. "Harry vient juste de nous retrouver, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à faire face à quelque chose comme ça tout de suite. Donne-lui du temps."

"Parler de quoi ?" Harry paniqua en regardant sa mère. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous avez envie de repartir ?" Son regard glissa anxieusement vers Tom.

"Non, non, Harry, rien de tel. Tout va parfaitement bien", déclara Lily rapidement. "C'est juste que... Eh bien, ton père et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, en quelque sorte, dans l'autre monde et... Et puisque nous sommes morts ensemble, nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble de l'autre côté, aussi. Au début, c'était d'un grand réconfort, d'être si près d'une autre personne et de connaître ses pensées les plus intimes, mais après un certain temps, ces pensées sont devenues... un peu agaçantes…"

"Ta mère", déclara James à Harry avec un petit soupir, "souhaite encore apparemment, au fond d'elle, épousé quelqu'un avec des cheveux plus gras."

"Et ton père," dit Lily sur un ton glacial, parlant aussi directement à Harry, "regrette toujours de ne pas être allé plus loin avec une certaine serveuse séduisante."

"Quoi ?" Harry les regarda fixement. "Que faites-vous ? Maman ? Papa ? Pourquoi vous vous chamaillé comme ça ?"

Lily soupira. "Je suis terriblement désolé, Harry. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, surtout à un moment comme celui-ci, lorsque nous pouvons finalement nous revoir. Ton père et moi nous t'aimons beaucoup, et nous ferions n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais…"

James Potter ébouriffa doucement les cheveux d'Harry. "Harry..." Il mit son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. "Ta mère et moi allons divorcer."

"Vous quoi… ?"

"Mais nous serons là tous les deux pour toi." dit Lily doucement puis elle étreint Harry. "Et nous allons travailler ensemble pour arranger les choses. Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ma sœur et de son mari, et à propos de Dumbledore, aussi. Rassemblons certains de nos vieux amis et décidons quoi faire. Nous pouvons compter sur Minerva, Remus et Severus et…"

"Comment va Remus, Harry ?" demanda doucement Sirius.

Harry sourit. "Bien. Je pense qu'il sera très heureux de te voir, en fait. Je... Eh bien, j'ai toujours su qu'il t'aimait, bien sûr, même si je ne savais pas que vous étiez amants."

"Et Severus ?" La voix de Lily avait étrange note de tendresse.

"Euh..." Harry se racla la gorge maladroitement. "Encore enseignant à Poudlard. Il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette année."

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

"Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Pas question !" haleta James. "Oh, faut qu'on voit ça, Sirius ! Le professeur Rogue – Je suis impatient !"

"Oh, tu vas arrêter, James !" Lily était nettement agacée. "Toi et Sirius, vous n'allez pas encore tourmenter ce pauvre Severus !"

"Nous ?" James prit un air terriblement innocent.

"Même pas en rêve." Sirius sourit largement, et James se mit à rire.

"Mais sérieusement, Lily," déclara James rapidement, "peux-tu imaginer ces pauvres étudiants à Poudlard, apprenant auprès de lui ? Attends... Oh, non, Harry, ne me dis pas qu'il est ton professeur aussi !"

Harry acquiesça. "Oui, avant c'était en potions, et maintenant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il adore me donner des retenus."

Le visage de James s'assombrit. "Bien sûr qu'il adore ça, le bâtard graisseux ! Il essaye probablement de trouver un moyen de se venger à travers toi, je ne suis pas étonné ! Est-ce qu'il te retire beaucoup de points ?"

Harry sourit. "Le plus grand nombre a été cinq cent point en une semaine."

Sur le visage de James prit place un large sourire. "Tu as perdu cinq cents points en une semaine ? Voilà un bon petit Maraudeur ! Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? Ça devait être grandiose !"

Harry rougit. "Eh bien, Tom et moi... Nous avons volés du Veritaserum à Rogue et nous l'avons mis dans les boissons des enseignants au petit-déjeuner."

James et Sirius rirent à gorge déployée.

"Excellent, Harry !" James lui donna une tape dans le dos. "C'est mon fils ! Et tu as été de la partie aussi, Tom ? Tu sais, Harry, je commence à bien aimer ton ami."

Les yeux gris de Sirius brillaient maintenant. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'a dit Snivellus sous Veritaserum ! S'il te plaît, Harry !"

"Eh bien..." Harry sourit. "Il a dit que j'étais un gosse ennuyeux..."

"Quoi !" Lily semblait choquée, mais Sirius et James hochaient de la tête. "Bien sûr, qu'il a dit ça !" murmura James. "Il est jaloux de tes talents et de ta beauté, c'est fort probable."

"... Mais il a aussi dit qu'il mourrait pour moi, si nécessaire, pour l'amour de ma mère," termina doucement Harry. "Il a dit ça ?" La voix de Lily n'était qu'un murmure.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

"Toujours obsédé par Lily, hein ?" Murmura James. "Après toutes ces années ? C'est pas naturel, je te dis..."

Lily sourit. "Je pense," dit-elle doucement, "que nous devons tous aller à Poudlard, James. Oh, ça m'étonnerait qu'Albus Dumbledore soit heureux de nous voir !"

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	11. Relations

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 11 : Relations**

Les matins de Pétunia Dursley étaient toujours parfaits.

Elle se levait à six heures trente quand son réveil commençait à jouer de la musique classique qui était impossible à reconnaître pour un compositeur. Puis elle prenait rapidement une douche dans sa salle de bains récemment rénovée. Elle était très satisfaite de la pose du nouveau carrelage Toscanes dans la douche ; tous ceux qui l'avait vu avaient reconnus que c'était magnifique. Puis Pétunia se rhabillait, coiffait ses cheveux et elle appliquait son maquillage discret avant de disposer des serviettes moelleuses pour la douche de son mari. Les serviettes épaisses qui avaient de belles nuances crème étaient assez coûteuses, mais elles s'accordaient si parfaitement avec le carrelage que cela la rendait heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle regardait les couleurs des carreaux. Puis, pendant que son mari braillait des vieux airs de chansons sous la douche, Pétunia se dirigeait en bas vers sa cuisine impeccable et préparait un délicieux petit-déjeuner pour lui. La nuit auparavant, elle avait feuilleté les pages du livre de cuisine et préparé tout ce qui pouvait être fait à l'avance, comme la pâte brisé de la tartelette pour le petit déjeuné avec le jambon et les œufs que Vernon aimait tant.

Les gens s'émerveillaient souvent des descriptions de Vernon sur les petits déjeuners somptueux que sa femme lui servait le matin, et ils se demandaient comment il était possible de trouver le temps de préparer de tels délices aussi compliquées les jours de semaines. Mais Pétunia savait que le secret de la perfection était simplement de tout préparé à l'avance.

Pétunia avait toujours de l'avance. Elle avait des ingrédients sous la main pour préparer des hors-d'œuvres délicat à tout instant, Vernon pouvait inviter un collègue sur un coup de tête, et elle avait toujours quelques steaks préparé en marinade juste au cas où. Lorsque ce cher Dudley arrivait à la maison en rentrant de l'école, elle avait des gâteaux prêts pour ses amis, et elle savait à quel point ils étaient difficiles, surtout le garçon Polkiss. Piers Polkiss, avait dit une fois à Mrs Dursley, qu'elle était la seul qui savait faire parfaitement le gâteau aux trois chocolats. Pas trop sec, pas trop moelleux - tout simplement parfait. Et elle en avait toujours une part de prête.

Pétunia avait souri quand le doux petit Piers lui avait dit cela, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison ; elle savait vraiment comment faire les choses parfaitement, parce qu'elle préparait toujours tout à l'avance.

Mais même Pétunia Dursley ne put se préparer à la vue qui l'accueillit quand elle entra dans sa cuisine impeccable et parfumée au citron ce matin-là.

La cuisine aurait du être vide à cette heure, mais elle ne l'était pas. Il y avait déjà quatre personnes assissent autour de la table du petit déjeuner, et trois d'entre elles étaient censées être mortes.

Pétunia resta figé devant l'entrée de la cuisine et les dévisagea, la bouche ouverte, se formant en un cri silencieux.

Sa sœur morte Lily. Puis le Mari tout aussi morts de Lily. Le meurtrier aux cheveux sauvages qui s'était évadé et qui avait été le parrain d'Harry, celui qui était mort l'année dernière. Et Harry lui-même, les cheveux ébouriffé comme toujours, assis dans le fauteuil de Vernon en mangeant soigneusement la pâte à crêpes préparé la nuit dernière. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns fouillait dans le réfrigérateur, retirant les restes de gâteau au chocolat.

"Bonjour, Pétunia." La sœur morte de Mrs Dursley se leva, avec un étrange scintillement dans ses yeux verts. "Pourquoi es-tu si pâle ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Harry nous a montré le petit placard où tu l'avais gardé enfermé pendant des années comme... comme un prisonnier condamné à mort." La voix de Lily tremblait. "Tu n'es qu'une salope sans cœur !" murmura-t-elle. "Comment as-tu pu faire ça à un enfant, Pétunia ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais jalouse de moi, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses être aussi cruelle… Je te jure que tu vas payer pour ça même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire." Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

Pétunia Dursley hurla et tomba sur le sol, évanouie.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Un homme énorme avec une moustache, vêtu d'un peignoir, arriva à bout de souffle dans la cuisine.

"Pétunia ? Tu vas bien ? Il y a des cambrioleurs ? Je pensais que nous avions allumé l'alarme..." Il s'arrêta net dans son élan quand il vit la petite foule rassemblée dans la cuisine.

"Mais c'est... c'est..." Il cligna lentement des yeux en regardant Lily et James Potter. "Mais je vous reconnais... Vous êtes..." Il tomba à genoux à côté de la forme inconsciente de son épouse. "Mais vous êtes morts... C'est... impossible..." Sa voix s'éteignit et il commença à trembler de manière incontrôlable, son visage devenant plus blanc que neige.

"Mort ? Eh bien, tu le seras bientôt !" James Potter se leva et prit la baguette qui se trouvait devant lui sur la table. Son visage normalement agréable était rouge de colère. "Mais je vais d'abord te faire souffrir ! Espèce de dégénéré ! Tu as battu mon fils ? Mon petit Harry ? Tu l'as laissé mourir de faim et tu l'as négligé ?" La baguette magique tremblait dans sa main maintenant. "Do… Doloris !"

Vernon Dursley ferma les yeux et gémit de peur. Les gens autour de la table semblaient retenir leur souffle, attendant peut-être des cris de douleur atroce, mais rien ne se produisit. James Potter regarda la baguette dans sa main. "Oh, cette baguette ne sert à rien. Merci de me l'avoir prêté, Tom, mais elle ne semble pas fonctionner avec moi. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à la mienne après que je sois mort ?"

"Après que tu sois... mort," Répéta Vernon d'une voix atone, regardant James avec horreur.

"Mon tour !" dit Sirius rapidement, mais Lily fut la plus rapide.

"Je peux le faire ! Mets-toi sur le côté, James." Lily Potter attrapa la baguette qui était dans la main de James. Elle fixa l'homme tremblant sur le sol. "Comment oses-tu maltraiter mon enfant, Vernon ? Doloris !"

Vernon Dursley la regarda, une expression de terreur sur le visage, mais il ne cria pas de douleur ; il gémit simplement fort, comme si vous souffriez d'un mal de ventre. Pétunia commença à remuer à ses côtés. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, le regard de terreur sur le visage de son mari se refléta sur elle quand elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur furieuse.

Lily regarda la baguette dans sa main, en fronçant les sourcils. "Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin – Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette baguette ? Elle ne semble pas fonctionner correctement."

Le garçon aux boucles brunes mit le gâteau au chocolat sur la table de la cuisine et la regarda pensivement. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit la baguette, Mme Potter. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que cela vient de vous. Permettez-moi de vous montrer." Il prit la baguette des mains de Lily Potter et la pointa calmement sur Vernon Dursley. "C'est assez simple. Regardez. Doloris !"

L'instant suivant, l'air était remplis de cris horribles, et l'oncle Vernon se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

"Et maintenant, à vous, Mrs Dursley." Tom pointa la baguette sur la tante Pétunia et répéta le sort. Les cris d'agonie remplissant la petite cuisine augmentèrent.

Lily pâlit. "Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, non. Elle a été horrible avec Harry, mais quand même…"

Harry arracha la baguette des mains de Tom. "Non ! Oh, s'il te plaît arrête, Tom !"

"Quoi ?Pourquoi ?" Tom lui lança un regard perplexe. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie quelqu'un qui le méritait autant. Oh, d'accord, si tu insistes, amour." Il soupira profondément, Harry l'embrassa sur le front et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Gryffondor...". Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, enfin silencieux maintenant, rampèrent en tremblant jusqu'au mur et s'assirent là en regardant Tom avec des yeux écarquillés.

"C'était..." Murmura James Potter, "assez impressionnant. Où as-tu appris à faire ça, Tom ?"

"C'était génial !" Les yeux gris de Sirius brillaient. "Très peu de sorciers de notre côté peuvent lancer un impardonnable comme ça. As-tu été un mangemort, Tom ?"

Tom rougit légèrement et mit la baguette sur la table. "Un mangemort ? Euh... Non, pas exactement." Il tendit son bras. "Regarde, pas de Marque des Ténèbres !"

Sirius lui sourit. "Détends-toi, Tom, je faisais juste une blague. Bien sûr que non, nous ne te soupçonnons pas d'être un mage noir malgré ton utilisation très impressionnante des Sorts Impardonnables ; Tu as traversé la protection qui entoure cette maison avec nous, non ?"

"Les protections ?" Lily le regarda avec confusion. "Quels protections ?"

"Oh, oui, les protections." Harry jeta un regard vers la cuisine. "Je me demande ce qui est leurs est arrivé ? Dumbledore m'a expliqué ça il y a longtemps. Comme Tante Pétunia est lié à toi par le sang, maman, et que tu as donné ta vie pour me protéger, il y a une sorte de magie qui me protège de... euh... Voldemort... pendant que je reste ici avec Tante Pétunia. J'avais oublié. "

Il regarda Tom avec confusion.

"Peut-être..." suggéra doucement Tom en atteignant la main d'Harry, "que ces protections se sont arrêtés au moment où ta mère est revenue à la vie, amour ?"

"Peut-être", murmura Harry.

"Quoi qu'il en soit..." Lily fixa Sirius. "Je suis sûr que personne ne veut accuser Tom d'être un mangemort, Harry. Il est évident de voir qu'il t'aime, et d'ailleurs : c'est juste un garçon."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, mon frère, quand il a signé, Reggulus avait seulement... quoi, dix-sept ans ?"

"Seize ans", déclara tranquillement Tom. Il rougit quand Sirius le regarda fixement. "Je l'ai entendu. Euh, si votre frère vous manque beaucoup, je peux toujours prendre des dispositions pour vous le ramener, M. Black."

Lily se laissa tomber sur la table de la cuisine. "A propos de cette affaire de ramener les morts, Tom... C'était vraiment toi qui nous a ramené ?"

"Mhmmm." Tom hocha la tête et détourna les yeux. "Je voulais rendre... Harry heureux, vous voyez." Il passa sa main rapidement à travers les cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry.

Oncle Vernon chuchota quelque chose dans sa barbe qui sonnait comme "Saletés de zombies", et Tom pointa sa baguette sur lui. "Silence, Moldu ! Le Doloris n'est pas le seul sort impardonnable que je maîtrise à la perfection. Tu veux en savoir plus sur les autres ?"

Les yeux de l'oncle Vernon s'élargirent, et il secoua rapidement la tête. "Non monsieur." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque.

Sirius regarda Tom curieusement. "Tu connais d'autres sorts impardonnable, alors ? Tu es étonnamment doué en magie pour un si jeune garçon. Qui diable es-tu, Tom? Quel est ton nom de famille ?"

"Mon nom n'a pas d'importance", déclara Tom et il prit une bouchée de gâteau au chocolat. Il écarquilla les yeux. "Merlin, ta tante est vraiment doué en cuisine, Harry. Si nous décidons de ne pas tuer ta tante et ton oncle aujourd'hui, nous pourrions envisager de les garder comme serviteurs."

Lily eut un petit rire, et murmura : "Oh, j'adorerais voir Pétunia et Vernon travailler dans les cuisines de Poudlard, comme elfes de maison. Cela leur servirait de leçon."

"Comme des elfes de maison ?" Tom sourit largement. "Mais, quelle brillante idée, Mme Potter !" Il agita sa baguette et murmura quelques mots dans une langue étrange. L'instant d'après, deux petits elfes de maison étaient debout dans la cuisine des Dursley, tremblant de peur. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de serviettes de cuisine en lambeaux. Les deux elfes de maison se regardèrent avec horreur pendant un moment, puis ils crièrent tous les deux.

"Oh, taisez-vous." Tom pointa sa baguette sur eux à nouveau, et les deux elfes de maison se turent. Pétunia examina la serviette de cuisine sale qui était drapé autour d'elle avec une expression de profond dégoût sur son petit visage ridé, et ses grands yeux de groseille remplis de larmes.

Les yeux argent de Tom brillaient. "Tout le monde, je vous présente les nouveaux elfes de maison de Poudlard ! Ils resteront sous cette forme jusqu'à... Voyons voir... Oui, ils vont rester sous cette forme jusqu'à ce que M. et Mme Potter décident qu'il est temps pour eux de redevenir normal. Le fils de M. et Mme Dursley ne saura pas pour la transformation de ses parents, malheureusement ; il est apparemment à l'école. Comment devrions-nous les appeler ? Quelqu'un a-t-il de bonnes idées pour les noms de ces elfes de maison ?"

"Voyons voir..." Lily regarda pensivement sa sœur et son beau-frère : "Oh mon Dieu, ils sont plutôt adorable sous cette forme, je pense que c'est une grande amélioration. Regardez les grandes oreilles duveteuses de Vernon! Que diriez-vous de Thon et... Verny ? Nonny ?"

James Potter approuva de la tête. "Nonny c'est bien, Lily. J'aime bien. Pour autant que je me souvienne, Vernon a toujours été nul en cuisine, mais je suppose qu'il pourra se charger d'éplucher les pommes de terre à Poudlard ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ou je suppose qu'il pourra travailler pour Mr Rusard, si ce vieux salaud est encore à Poudlard. Il y aura sûrement le vomissement d'un dragon à nettoyer quelque part dans l'école. Peut-être qu'il y aura même un placard agréable pour qu'ils puissent y dormir dedans."

"Attendez..." Un sourire lent, se répartie sur le visage angélique de Tom. "J'ai une idée encore meilleure. Je ne pense pas que ces deux-là auront une véritable expérience d'elfe de maison à Poudlard ; de ce que j'ai compris, les elfes de maison sont très bien traités ces jours-ci. Mais je connais une vieille famille de sorciers qui ont perdu un de leurs elfes de maison il y a quelques années, et je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis d'en accepter deux nouveaux. Ils ne serons jamais doux avec leurs elfes de maison, je peux vous le garantir."

"Quoi ?" Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. "Non, tu ne veux pas dire... Non, Tom. Tu ne ferais pas ça !"

"Oh, mais si je le ferais." Tom sourit sereinement. "Envoyons-les aux Malfoy, Harry ! Je suis sûr que les Malfoy les traiterons exactement comme ils méritent d'être traités, et ils seront précisément les serviteurs que les Malfoy méritent. Je n'ai pas oublié que je dois une petite faveur aux Malfoy. Ce sera..." Il sourit angéliquement à la tante Pétunia, "... tout simplement parfait !"

Il claqua des doigts et murmura quelques mots, et le petit elfe de maison qu'Harry avait vu à la Maison Jedusor apparu soudainement devant eux.

"Oui Maître ?" L'elfe de maison s'inclina en face de Tom.

Tom montra les deux elfes de maison terrorisées qu'avaient été Pétunia et Vernon. "Winzy, je veux que tu apportes ces deux elfes de maison au Manoir Malfoy, et dit à Lucius qu'ils viennent de ma part. Dis-lui que j'espère qu'il veillera à ce qu'ils soient correctement formés et dûment sanctionnés pour toute leur paresse."

"Oui monsieur !" Winzy s'inclina de nouveau, et les trois elfes de maison disparurent en un éclair vert.

James Potter éclata de rire. "Tu les as envoyé comme elfes de maison à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ? Mais c'est brillant, Tom ! Tu sais, Harry, j'apprécie de plus en plus ton ami. Mais les Malfoy ne vont pas être un peu méfiant si deux elfes de maison se montrent de nulle part ?"

Tom haussa les épaules. "Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai des... relations."

"Tu as des relations ?" Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent alors qu'il regardait Tom. "Quelles sortes de relations, exactement ?"

Lily se tourna vers Tom. "Peut-être que tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur ta famille. Quand pourrons-nous les rencontrer ?"

"Ma famille ?" Les yeux gris de Tom s'élargirent. "Euh... C'est gentil à vous de demander, Mme Potter, mais je suis orphelin. Je n'ai pas de famille."

"Aucune famille ?" Les yeux émeraude de Lily se ramollirent quand elle le regarda. "C'est terrible, Tom. Mais si tu as assez de magie pour ramener les gens de la mort, tu vas sûrement les ramener aussi ?"

Tom secoua fermement la tête. "Non. Absolument pas. C'est une longue histoire, Mme Potter."

"Tu nous as ramené, mais pas tes parents ?" James Potter le regarda fixement. "Mais c'est... C'est très étrange, Tom."

"Oh, moi je sais," dit Sirius en se servant du gâteau au chocolat. "Je ne ramènerais ma mère pour rien monde ! Attends, fais-tu parti de l'une de ces vieilles familles de sang-pur, Tom ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses ! As-tu eu beaucoup de mangemorts dans la famille ? est-ce là que tu as appris la magie noire ?"

"Euh..." Tom rougissait maintenant. "Pas exactement…"

Lily le regarda pensivement. "Tu sais, Tom, il y a quelque chose de familier chez toi. Je ne peux pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus, mais tu me rappelles quelqu'un."

"Vraiment ?" Tom poussa son morceau de gâteau, évitant le regard fixe de Lily.

L'instant d'après, des craquements furent entendus à l'extérieur, et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand. Deux personnes en manteau apparurent dans l'embrasure. Pendant un moment, ils se tinrent là, silencieux. Puis l'un d'eux, murmura : "Oh, Merlin ! C'était vrai. C'était ton patronus qui est venu nous chercher, Sirius ! je n'osais pas y croire...!"

Remus Lupin traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées rapides et jeta ses bras autour de Sirius. "C'est vraiment toi ! Tu es réel, tu es de retour... Et James, aussi, et Lily ! Oh, doux Merlin, quel est ce miracle ?" Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage maintenant, et Sirius les effaça doucement d'une main tremblante.

"Chut, Remus. Tout va bien, tout va bien…"

Mais l'autre personne qui était arrivé était sur le seuil, immobile comme si elle était taillé dans la glace. Pendant un long moment, elle se tint simplement là, à regarder les gens rassemblés dans la petite cuisine. Puis Minerva McGonagall leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui était assis à la table de la cuisine, tenant la main d'Harry, et murmura : "Enfin, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, Lord Voldemort."

* * *

_A SUIVRE..._


	12. Serment Inviolable

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 12 : Serment Inviolable**

"Non !" Harry se jeta en face de Tom, le protégeant de McGonagall.

"Pousse-toi, Harry," murmura McGonagall. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main. "Pour l'amour du ciel, éloigne-toi de lui ! Harry, c'est Tu-Sais... Je veux dire, c'est Voldemort ! Ne te fie pas à son apparence, je sais qui il est. Éloigne-toi de lui, Harry !"

James, Lily, Sirius, et Remus se regardèrent avec confusion.

"Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Minerva ?" La voix de Lily tremblait. "Cela ne peut pas être Voldemort. C'est Tom, le petit ami d'Harry. Pourquoi dites-vous que c'est Voldemort ? Est-ce que nous revoir est un trop grand choc pour vous, Minerva ? Je sais que voir les morts ramenés à la vie doit être un peu éprouvant psychologiquement, et à votre âge... "

"A mon âge ?" McGonagall explosa. "A mon âge ? Je suis en pleine forme, je vous remercie beaucoup, Lily. Attendez... Tom est le quoi d'Harry ?" McGonagall cligna des yeux lentement. "Mais c'est... c'est absurde ! Vous avez perdu la raison, Lily ? je me fiche des mensonges que ce monstre vous a raconté - C'est Voldemort lui-même ! Mais oui, son vrai nom est Tom ; Vous avez raison à ce propos - je pourrais reconnaître le jeune Tom Jedusor n'importe où ! Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble, il y a des années, il a le même physique de ces dix-sept ans. Pousse-toi, Harry, et je pourrais lui tirer dessus."

"Non !" Harry regarda McGonagall droit dans les yeux. "J'aime Tom, et il m'aime aussi. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal."

McGonagall le regarda, consterné. "Tu... Tu l'aimes ? Oh, mon pauvre enfant ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ? C'est Voldemort, peu importe à qui il ressemble actuellement !"

"Je sais," murmura Harry. "Je sais que c'est Voldemort. Mais je l'aime quand même."

Tom soupira doucement et déposa un baiser à l'arrière du cou d'Harry. "Je t'aimes aussi," lui dit-il.

"Harry ?" Le visage de Lily était devenu plus blanc que neige. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, mon chéri ? Tom est... Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. N'est-ce pas ?"

McGonagall se frotta le front et soupira profondément. "Harry." Sa voix était gentil, bien qu'elle était un peu hystérique. "Je sais que tu as vécu beaucoup de choses dans ta jeune vie, et... et c'est naturel que tout ce que tu as vécu doit t'avoir marqués psychologiquement, mais ça... Harry Potter amoureux de Voldemort ? Oh, par la barbe de Godric ! Ça doit être ce que les Moldus appellent le «syndrome de Stockholm». Viens avec moi, Harry, et nous trouverons quelqu'un à Ste Mangouste qui te fera te sentir beaucoup mieux."

"Attendez..." James Potter regarda McGonagall avec confusion. "D'abord, vous dites que Tom est Voldemort, et maintenant vous dites qu'il est suédois ?" Il tapota McGonagall doucement sur le bras. "Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et vous reposer pendant un moment, Minerva. Prenez une tasse de thé, ça vous éclaircira les idées."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, James !" McGonagall jeta un regard exaspéré vers James. "Je vous dis que l'homme dont votre enfant est amoureux est un meurtrier - votre meurtrier, en fait - et votre solution est de me proposer une tasse de thé, je suis terriblement heureuse de vous revoir, bien sûr, mais revenir d'entre les morts ne vous a pas vraiment arrangé." Elle fronça les sourcils en observant Harry. "Attends, je croyais que tu sortais avec Draco Malfoy, Harry ? C'est la rumeur qui s'était répandue dans l'école la semaine dernière... Je trouvais que c'était déjà assez grave. Mais en fait tu fréquente Voldemort à la place ? Doux Merlin, c'est de pire en pire, mon pauvre enfant !"

"Draco Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas le nom du fils de Lucius et Narcissa ?" James Potter regarda McGonagall. "Mais c'est absurde ! Harry, en tant que ton père, Je te l'interdit ! Sortir avec un Malfoy !" Il renifla.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Tout va bien, papa. Je ne sors pas avec Draco Malfoy."

"Bien !" James s'illumina. "Les rumeurs sont tout simplement ridicule, hein ? Merlin, ces incroyables ce que les gens peuvent raconter parfois !"

"En fait, c'était Tom, papa. C'est juste que tout le monde pensait que c'était Draco. Tu vois, quand Tom est tombé amoureux de moi, il a décidé de venir à l'école avec moi pour s'assurer que je sois en sécurité, donc il est venu à Poudlard en tant que Draco."

"_Quoi ?_" McGonagall laissa presque tomber sa baguette. "Par la barbe de Merlin ! Draco Malfoy est... Voldemort lui-même ? Eh bien, cela explique beaucoup de choses sur cet enfant ! Je ne faisais pas confiance à ce garçon, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé... Harry, que dis-tu ?"

"Attendez..." James avait l'air complètement dérouté maintenant. "Donc Voldemort est _le fils de Lucius Malfoy _? C'est impossible, Harry ! J'ai déjà entendu des théories de complot dans mon temps, mais celle-ci est trop bizarre. Même Xeno Lovegood ne pourrait pas arriver à quelque chose _d'aussi_ fou. Pourquoi, Lucius a _mon âge_ \- comment aurait-il pu engendré Voldemort ? A-t-il utilisé un retourneur de temps, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

Lily enfouit son visage dans ses mains et gémit. "Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, James !"

"J'ai une suggestion à faire," Dit doucement Remus Lupin. "Pourquoi ne pas tous s'asseoir et écouter ce qu'Harry a à dire ?"

"Merveilleuse idée, amour." Sirius rayonnait et il ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement, mais McGonagall soupira profondément.

"S'asseoir et écouter ? Tout ça c'est bien bon, Remus - mais ce garçon est Voldemort, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il va tuer Harry, et nous tuer aussi, s'il a une chance. Il faut le désarmer."

"Bien." Harry coinça sa main dans la poche de Tom et sortit sa baguette. Il plaça la baguette au milieu de la table de la cuisine. "Voilà. J'ai désarmé le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il embrassa doucement Tom sur les lèvres. "Ce fut un duel spectaculaire. Pouvons-nous parler maintenant ?"

McGonagall regarda Tom avec méfiance. "Peut-être qu'il a une autre baguette caché quelque part. Mieux vaut vérifier, Harry."

"Heureux de..." Harry passa ses mains sur Tom, et Sirius murmura : "Oh, prenez une chambre, les garçons !"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il va essayer de tuer quelqu'un, Minerva," dit doucement Lily. Elle avait étudié attentivement le visage de Tom. "Il est celui qui a ramené James et Sirius et m'a ramené d'entre les morts, vous voyez. Pourquoi ferait-il ça, seulement pour nous attaquer par la suite ?" Elle ramassa la baguette sur la table de la cuisine, et ses yeux verts s'élargirent. "C'est vraiment la baguette de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en rappelle ; c'est l'une des dernières choses que j'ai vu avant..." Sa voix dériva, et elle fixa Tom avec ses yeux d'émeraude. "Tu es vraiment Voldemort, alors, Tom ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Tom rougit. "Je ... je l'étais, Mme Potter. Je sais que cela peut être difficile à croire, mais je suis... désolé…" Il se tortilla inconfortablement sous le regard de Lily.

"Désolé ?" Minerva le regarda fixement. "Tom Jedusor _est désolé._ _C'est_ difficile à croire, Tom. Un brusque changement d'avis, hein ?"

"Eh bien, il a ramené mes parents." Harry tendit la main vers Tom. "Et Cédric Diggory."

"Diggory ?" Les yeux de McGonagall s'élargirent derrière ses lunettes. "Le pauvre garçon qui a été tué ? Cédric Diggory est vivant aussi ?"

Tom hocha la tête. "Oui, il est avec ses parents. Harry et moi avons décidé de ne pas le renvoyer à Poudlard, puisque nous ne savions pas très bien comment Dumbledore pourrait réagir au fait de ramener les morts. Il est terriblement pointilleux sur ces choses, Dumbledore."

Un léger reniflement, puis un rire étouffé, s'échappa de Minerva McGonagall. Sa bouche tremblait de manière suspecte dans les coins. "Je suppose qu'il le serait, maintenant que vous le dites."

"Tom ?" Demanda doucement Lily. "Es-tu vraiment amoureux d'Harry ?"

"De tout mon cœur et mon âme," Souffla Tom en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

"Bien." McGonagall renifla de nouveau, mais il sembla à Harry que le regard qu'elle envoya à Tom manquait un peu de conviction maintenant. S'adoucissait-elle un peu ?

"Prouves-le, alors !" Lily lança à Harry et Tom. "Es-tu prêt à prêter un serment inviolable, Tom ?"

"Quelle sorte de Serment Inviolable ?" murmura Harry, mais Tom hocha la tête rapidement. "Tout ce que vous voulez, Mme Potter. Enfin, presque tout. Je ne vais pas abandonner Harry, peu importe ce que vous pourrez dire. Mais je promets de l'aimer et de le chérir et de le protéger toute l'éternité. En fait, j'allais le faire de toute façon."

"Bien, alors !" Les yeux de Lily brillaient. "Minerva, vous serez notre Enchaineur ?"

McGonagall étudia le visage de Tom pendant un long moment, ses lèvres pincées. Puis elle soupira. "Je suppose que je pourrais le faire, Lily. Mais seulement si vous faites jurer à Tom sous serment de ne plus tuer ou de torturer quelqu'un dans l'avenir. Ou de demander à quiconque de tuer ou de torturer en son nom. Ou même de suggérer, oralement, par écrit, par code, par l'intermédiaire de la télépathie ou par tout autre moyen, à quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils tuent ou torture... "

"Pas confiance, hein ?" murmura Tom à l'oreille d'Harry. "Je te le dis, elle aurait fait une splendide mangemort, Minerva, si elle avait rejoint l'autre côté ! Beaucoup plus intelligente que Pettigrow !"

McGonagall le regarda. "Je t'ai entendu, Tom ! Maintenant, joins tes mains avec celles de Lily, d'accords ?"

Tom regarda rapidement Lily et atteignit ses mains.

"Maintenant, Tom, promets-tu à Lily d'aimer, de chérir et de protéger son fils Harry ?" Dit doucement McGonagall.

Tom rencontra le regard de Lily. "Je le ferais. Pour toujours. Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal, et je lui donnerais tout ce qu'il veut. Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux."

"Et tu ne vas plus assassiner, ni torturer, et ni faire aucun acte malfaisant dans l'avenir ?" McGonagall regarda sévèrement Tom.

"Eh bien..." Tom hésita un instant. "Pas sauf si quelqu'un le mérite vraiment…"

"Tom !" Lily le fixa du regard.

Tom soupira. "Bon, d'accord. Mais et pour Dumbledore ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire une petite exception ici ? Il voulait que Harry et moi, on se tue l'un l'autre, vous savez."

"Le garçon a raison, Lily..." commença McGonagall, mais Lily secoua la tête fermement. "Pas même Dumbledore, Tom. Nous trouverons une autre façon de s'occuper de lui. Tu peux me laisser m'en charger."

"Très bien..." Tom semblait un peu réticents. "Si vous insistez. Mais je suis beaucoup plus talentueux pour le Doloris que vous l'êtes, sauf votre respect, Mme Potter."

"J'insiste," dit Lily sèchement. "Autre chose ?" Elle regarda James, Remus et Sirius. Ils secouèrent lentement la tête.

"Bien, alors !" McGonagall leva sa baguette et murmura une incantation. Des flammes d'or se multiplièrent autour de Tom et les mains de Lily, et les flammes se tordirent autour de leurs mains comme une corde enflammée. Harry retint son souffle quand les flammes incandescentes de magie brûlèrent, incroyablement vives, dans la cuisine impeccable de la tante Pétunia.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Tu as besoin de ressembler à l'enfant Malfoy ?" James jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté vers Tom pendant qu'ils se tenaient à l'extérieur des portes de Poudlard à la tombée de la nuit. "C'est plutôt inquiétant, de te voir tenir la main d'Harry quand tu ressembles au portrait craché de Lucius à seize ans."

"Rester dans ce déguisement est beaucoup plus sage, M. Potter. La réaction de Minerva tout à l'heure n'était rien du tout, les gens se souviennent encore du visage de Tom Jedusor ici. Et si nous tombions sur Horace Slughorn, ou le professeur Binns ?"

"Binns ? Comme s'il pourrait le remarquer !" murmura James. "Dis, Harry, tu as trouvé une carte intéressante que Sirius, Remus et moi avions l'habitude d'utiliser ? Il y avait les noms de tout le monde écrit dessus. Je serais assez curieux de voir si la carte nous reconnaît encore. Vernon s'est référé à nous en tant que "Saletés de Zombies", ça m'a fait me sentir un peu nerveux."

"La Carte des Maraudeurs ?" Harry sourit à son père. "Oui, je l'ai ici, dans ma poche. C'est devenu vraiment pratique au fil des ans... Oh, regarde - La carte vous reconnaît encore !" Il montra du doigt un petit groupe de points sur le parchemin. "Nous y sommes ! James Potter, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans...?"

"Merlin, cette carte saisit rapidement les choses," Murmura James. "Lily et moi avions convenu que ce mariage ne fonctionnait pas, mais la carte est déjà au courant... Je me demande comment est appelé Tom ? Comment appelleriez-vous un Seigneur des Ténèbres repenti avec l'apparence d'un Malfoy ? "James se pencha sur la carte. "Oh. C'est juste "Tom Jedusor", apparemment."

"Tom Jedusor ?" Harry regarda avec impatience vers le bas de la carte. "Oui, tu as raison. Tom Jedusor. Pas Voldemort... Je me demande quand est-ce que son nom a changé sur la carte ?"

"Je ne suis plus Voldemort ?" Tom attrapa la carte. Ses yeux gris s'élargirent. "Tu as raison... C'est juste "Tom Jedusor." C'est probablement grâce à toi, mon amour. La façon dont tu dis mon nom "Tom" n'est que pure magie. Comment ne pourrais-je pas devenir Tom à nouveau lorsque tu chuchotes mon nom de cette manière si affolante ? "Il embrassa Harry légèrement sur la tête.

Minerva McGonagall sourit et secoua légèrement la tête. "Ahem. Donc, Tom est prêt à entrer dans l'école, ressemblant à un élève de Poudlard, mais et pour le reste d'entre vous ? Envisagez-vous de valser à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, donnant aux vieux professeurs une crise cardiaque ?"

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard ravi, mais Lily secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que non, Minerva. Alors que nous étions à Londres pour obtenir de nouvelles baguettes de chez Ollivander, j'ai pris la liberté de prendre quelques cheveux des adolescents qui passaient par là." Elle tendit quelques mèches de cheveux. "Tom nous a donné une potion de Polynectar et quelques uniformes scolaires. Nous allons très bien nous adapter." Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète pendant un moment. " J'espère que M. Ollivander ira bien, aussi. Il avait l'air un peu secoué, même après que Tom ait effacé sa mémoire. Pauvre homme…"

Tom fouilla dans son vêtement et en sortit quelques flacons remplis d'un liquide scintillant. Lily ajouta une mèche de cheveux à chaque flacon, et Sirius, Remus et James en prirent un chacun. Ils burent le contenu de leurs flacons rapidement, grimaçant sous le goût. Lily avala aussi le contenu de son flacon.

Un instant après, quatre adolescents inconnus se trouvaient debout devant les portes de Poudlard.

Harry sourit alors qu'il les regardait tous les quatre. Lily avait bien choisi ; James était encore un garçon aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés, mais son visage était légèrement différent. Sirius avait encore les cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient plus court et plus ombrageux. Remus avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus lumineux, tandis que Lily avait des cheveux roux bouclé jusqu'au épaules.

"J'ai pris des cheveux de personnes qui nous ressemblait un peu. Nous ressemblerons encore un peu à nous-même," expliqua Lily, "c'est juste assez pour que nous nous souvenons de qui est qui. Personne ne sera en mesure de nous reconnaître."

Ils mirent leurs uniformes rapidement - tous Gryffondor - et Minerva McGonagall brandi sa baguette sur les hautes portes en fer. Les portes grincèrent en s'ouvrant devant eux.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard, maman et papa," murmura Harry. "Et vous aussi, Sirius et Remus... Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien de fois je vous ai imaginé ici avec moi…"

McGonagall regarda les quatre nouveaux Gryffondor avec un sourire. "Je sais que vous avez quelques choses à faire ici à Poudlard, mais peut-être pouvez-vous envisager de rester un petit moment. Comme je suis le gardien des dossiers scolaires magiques, je peux facilement ajouter les noms de quatre nouveaux étudiants. Vous devrez être reclassés, bien sûr, mais je pense que le Choixpeau trouvera ça plutôt amusant. Et j'ai deux faveurs personnelles à vous demander. Tout d'abord, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à donner au directeur le choc de sa vie . Il le mérite. Et en second... Eh bien, le premier match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard est demain. Harry est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et j'ai réalisé qu'il avait été un peu trop occupé ces derniers temps pour mettre sur pied une bonne équipe . Mais je crois me souvenir que M. Black, M. Lupin, et M. Potter, en dépit de leurs autres défauts, étaient d'assez bons joueurs ; un peu meilleur, que tous ces pitoyables Gryffondor en cours de sport magique. Il serait vraiment dommage de gaspiller cette occasion, Harry. Si le Choixpeau les reclasses tous à Gryffondor, il n'y a rien dans les règles de l'école qui les empêcheraient de jouer…"

Sur les visages de Sirius et James se formèrent de larges sourires, et un sourire triste effleura aussi le visage de Remus.

"Un match de Quidditch, vous dites ?" murmura James.

"Contre Serpentard ?" murmura Sirius. "Oh, ça va être géniale !"

Harry regarda curieusement McGonagall. Est-ce qu'elle... _souriait_ ?

Minerva McGonagall agita sa baguette en l'air, et quatre morceaux de parchemin flottèrent vers eux dans l'air du soir. "Vos horaires, tout le monde."

Lily prit son morceau de parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. "Oh regarde !" elle souffla. "La première classe de demain matin est Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Avec _Severus_."

"Ma classe préférée !" Déclara Tom à la légère, et Sirius eut un petit rire.

Il y avait une lueur méchante dans les yeux de James. "Tu sais quoi, Tom ? Je suis sûr que ça va être aussi ma classe préférée..."

A SUIVRE...


	13. La biche d'argent

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 13 : La biche d'argent**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que James et Lily passaient leur soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Harry ; ils avaient été souvent avec lui à travers les années. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient réels.

Poudlard avaient toujours été un royaume enchanté dans la tête d'Harry, et pas seulement parce que ses escaliers et ses portraits déplacés parlaient, mais parce que ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais connues avaient passé des années de leur vie ici. James dut trébucher, en riant, à cause de ce truc avec les escaliers quand il voulut se presser, et le regard sévère de la Grosse Dame s'adoucit quand il s'attarda sur le gentil visage de Lily.

Harry avait souvent imaginé ses parents ici ; il les avait vus à la fois si vivement dans ce monde de rêves et de désir et de peine toujours présente dans son cœur. Il avait imaginé son père recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle commune devant le crépitement du feu, chuchotant quelque chose à Sirius sur une carte merveilleuse qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, les yeux brillants de malice. Harry avait imaginé James et Sirius se jetant dans les fauteuils usés, à bout de souffle et triomphants, après un match de Quidditch particulièrement brillant. Et il avait vu, dans son imagination, Lily assise là, dans le grand fauteuil wingback, la lumière des bougies vacillantes lançant une lueur chaude sur son visage. Il aimait penser qu'elle parlait gentiment à quelques étudiants inconnu à côté d'elle, réconfortant quelqu'un par ses douces paroles.

Harry avait toujours aimé la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses fauteuils pourpres, ses vieilles fenêtres cintrées et le haut plafond, dont certains architecte de l'époque Gothique avaient construit tout en rêvant de la voûte céleste. Cette salle était, dans la tête d'Harry, le centre même de Poudlard. Il semblait toujours à Harry que les ombres persistantes de ses parents étaient plus réel ici, parmi les tapisseries écarlates de la salle commune de Gryffondor, que n'importe où ailleurs. Ses parents avaient toujours semblé étrangement présent pour Harry dans cette salle. Ses rêveries de ses parents avaient créé une suspension curieuse dans le temps et l'espace, et il avait été si facile d'imaginer qu'ils étaient _ici_ avec lui, ses compagnons invisibles, simultanément seize ans comme lui et bien plus vieux et plus sage. Harry les avait longtemps senti ici parmi les rouge et or de la salle commune de Gryffondor, pas comme des fantômes ou des spectres, mais plutôt comme un frémissement étrange dans son cœur qui était un peu plus qu'un rêve et un peu moins qu'un souvenir. Ils avaient eux aussi une fois passé leurs soirées ici avec leurs amis, et il semblait à Harry que leur rire traînait encore parfois ici.

Harry aimait regarder dans le feu de la salle commune en s'imaginant que les flammes vacillantes étaient un phare, appelant l'âme de ses parents et rappelant tous les Gryffondor d'il y a longtemps : _Reviens__ et __assois-toi__un moment __avec moi. Il y a __de la __place __à côté du__ feu. __Tu__ p__eux sûrement__ sentir la chaleur qui rayonne du feu maintenant, au cœur même de cette pièce. __Ta__ chambre et la mienne. Notre chambre..._ Quand Harry ferma les yeux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il pouvait presque imaginer entendre les voix et les rires flottant vers lui venant du passé de ses parents.

Mais ce soir, ils étaient _là_, il ne rêvait pas c'était réel. Le regard d'Harry resta, voracement, sur leurs visages. Non, pas exactement sur leurs visages, à cause de la potion de Polynectar, mais en quelque sorte leurs visages quand même. Ils étaient là. Ses parents étaient là. Peut-être que Voldemort était vraiment le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait des miracles ; il avait fait en sorte que les rêves d'Harry deviennent vrai. Ses parents étaient sortis de l'ombre qui les avait revendiqué toutes ces années, et ils étaient ici, vivant et respirant, à côté d'Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il les présenta à ses amis.

Harry regarda en retenant son souffle Ron, Hermione, Neville et tous les autres serrer la main de James et Lily et les accueillir à Gryffondor, comme par hasard, comme si ceux-ci étaient seulement de nouveaux étudiants et non ses parents revenus secrètement d'entre les morts.

Il y avait un léger flottement de confusion au début, bien sûr - personne n'avait prévu que quatre nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor apparaîtraient à la fin de Septembre - mais la brève présentation de McGonagall avait été brillante. Sans dire n'importe quels mensonges, elle avait réussi à donner l'impression que les quatre nouveaux arrivants étaient de jeunes sorciers qui avaient été scolarisés chez eux jusqu'à ce que le mépris du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur leurs familles avait commencé à trop attirer l'attention des mangemorts. Le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas dit grand choses, mais de toute façon les autres élèves de Gryffondor avait été laissés avec l'impression que les familles des quatre jeunes sorciers avaient décidés d'envoyer leurs précieux enfants à Poudlard pour assurer leur sécurité pendant que les parents poursuivaient leur résistance héroïque contre les forces des ténèbres.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être plus proche que l'on ne le pense," Avait terminé brusquement McGonagall, sans aucune trace d'ironie perceptible dans sa voix. Harry avait un peu sourit.

"Où est Tom, en fait ?" Souffla Lily à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry chuchota : "À la salle commune de Serpentard, rêvant de complots diaboliques pour tourmenter Dumbledore dans les jours à venir, il viendra ici plus tard dans la soirée quand les autres dormirons."

Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle. "Je pensais ne jamais revoir le salle commune de Gryffondor," dit-elle doucement, sa voix tremblant légèrement. "Et d'être ici avec toi..." Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux quand elle regarda Harry, et elle posa sa main doucement sur son bras pendant un moment. Ensuite, un soudain froncement de sourcils passa sur son visage.

"Oh..." Elle retira sa main rapidement. "Je ne pense pas que cette fille là-bas aime quand je te touche, Harry. Tu as vu l'expression sur son visage ? Pauvre petite, elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry suivit son regard et vit Ginny recroquevillé sur le siège à côté de la fenêtre. Ginny le regarda un long moment, et l'expression dans ses yeux bruns fit tordre douloureusement le cœur d'Harry.

"Je suppose qu'elle pourrait l'être," murmura Harry.

"Pauvre fille. Elle ne sait pas pour toi et Tom ? Je veux dire... euh... Draco ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr." Harry pouvait sentir ses joues rougir de plus en plus. "Je suppose que je devrais lui en parler. Je ne... Je ne sais pas comment faire. Elle ne m'a jamais _dit_ qu'elle m'aimait, tu vois ; Elle continue juste à me regarder. Comme _ça_."

"Peut-être que je devrais lui parler," dit doucement Lily. "On dirait qu'elle a besoin d'une amie, la pauvre. Quel est son nom ?"

"Ginny Weasley," murmura Harry. "C'est une amie, la sœur de Ron. Je l'ai sauvé de... eh bien, de Tom... quand j'étais en deuxième année, et il me semble avoir fait une forte impression sur elle. Trop forte impression, je pense."

"Une Weasley ?" Lily sourit. "J'ai toujours aimé les Weasley. Molly et Arthur étaient un peu plus âgés que nous, bien sûr, mais James et moi les connaissions de l'Ordre du Phénix, ça me rappelle quand nous étions jeunes, confiant et trop stupide pour voir qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était qu'un maniaque dérangé. Cependant, je me suis toujours demandé ce que voulait dire cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Alors, elle doit être la fille de Molly et Arthur, je suppose ? "

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et Lily se rendit discrètement dans la direction de Ginny. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elles ne bavardent comme de vieilles amis. D'une certaine manière, leur amitié soudaine mit encore plus mal à l'aise Harry à propos de Ginny qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Que disait-elle à sa mère ? Oh, doux Merlin, est-ce que Ginny pleurait maintenant ? Non, Lily avait réussi à la faire arrêter.

Harry tourna son attention vers son père, qui parlait avec impatience avec Ron et Neville. Harry attrapa quelques bribes de leur conversation, quelque chose sur un match de Quidditch impliquant des hippogriffes ivres. Sirius l'interrompait de temps à autre, et Ron riait sans s'arrêter sur quelque chose qui avait été dit.

Et où était Remus ? Là-bas, à parler avec Hermione... le programme de sixième année ? Un léger sourire passa sur le visage habituellement grave de Remus quand Hermione lui dit, très sérieusement: "Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu de très bon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis notre troisième année."

"C'est vrai ?" dit doucement Remus. "Quel dommage."

James et Sirius se retournèrent en entendant ça, et ils se promenèrent négligemment vers Hermione et Remus, les mains dans leurs poches. "Donc, vous vous fichez de l'actuelle professeur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alors ?" demanda Sirius à la légère.

Hermione rougit légèrement. "Oh, je ne voulais pas critiquer le professeur Snape. C'est un homme brillant, bien sûr. Très compétent. C'est juste que…"

"Le professeur Snape, tu dis ?" Lily et Ginny rejoignirent le groupe. "Je crois que nous avons classe avec lui dans la matinée. Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur lui ?" demanda doucement Lily.

Hermione se tortilla. "Il est... Eh bien, le professeur Snape est un enseignant plutôt sévère. Il tient tout le monde à des normes très élevées, et…"

"...Et son épouvantard prend la forme de shampooing," fit Ginny gaiement. Elle souriait à nouveau maintenant, mais il y avait encore un léger tremblement dans sa voix. "C'est une créature des ténèbres et d'obscurité qui se nourrit de la peur des étudiants de Gryffondor. La rumeur dit qu'il est le rejeton épouvantable d'un détraqueur et d'un inferi."

Lily l'a regarda choqué, mais James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Ils regardèrent Ginny avec une joie absolue.

James se tourna vers Harry. "Qui est cette charmante créature, Harry ? Une amie, j'imagine ? Pourquoi tu ne me la présentes pas ?"

"C'est Ginny Weasley," murmura Harry, "et c'est... euh... Jim Cornedrue."

James prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne. "Très heureux de te rencontrer, Ginny. Weasley, tu dis ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de ta famille, bien sûr - des gens _merveilleux._ Dis, mon ami... euh... Cygnus," Il hocha la tête brièvement vers Sirius, "et moi allons jouer au Quidditch dans la matinée. Peut-être que tu aimerais venir nous regarder ?"

Ginny l'observa un moment. Puis elle hocha lentement la tête. "Très bien. Mais je ne sors pas juste pour regarder. Je vais jouer au Quidditch avec vous. Et juste pour que vous le sachiez, je vais probablement vous battre."

"Tu joues au Quidditch ?" James regarda Ginny, avec une expression de ravissement sur le visage. "Et tu as les cheveux roux."

Ginny fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que mes cheveux ont à voir là dedans ?"

"Rien," déclara James rapidement. "En fait, j'adore les cheveux roux. Énormément."

"Ginny est une excellente joueuse de Quidditch," dit rapidement Harry. "Même si elle est seulement en cinquième année. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'a que quinze ans... euh... Jim."

"Eh bien, j'ai le temps," déclara James sereinement, son regard persistant sur la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny. "Maintenant, Ginny, tu disais sur le professeur Snape…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Comment c'était, de passer la soirée avec tes parents et ton parrain ?" Tom embrassa doucement Harry. "Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais, mon amour ?"

Harry soupira de contentement et enroula ses bras autour de Tom. "C'était parfait. Je voudrais qu'ils puissent rester ici à Poudlard avec moi pour toujours."

Tom plongea ses lèvres dans les cheveux d'Harry. "Pour toujours ? Je pense que ce serait un peu trop à gérer pour le pauvre Severus."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Quatre nouveaux étudiants ? En arrivant après le début du semestre ? C'est... très étrange." Le regard noir de Snape resta étrangement sur les quatre nouveaux étudiants.

"N'est-ce pas ?" Sirius rayonnait, et James eut un petit rire à ses côtés. Remus soupira et secoua un peu la tête.

"Et tous les quatre ont été répartis à Gryffondor. Comme c'est pratique." La voix de Snape était glacée. Il consulta un morceau de parchemin à la main. "Voyons voir. Jim Cornedrue. Cygnus Grey. Lionel Wolfe. Calla blanc." Un léger froncement de sourcils passa sur ses traits pâles. "Il y a quelque chose à propos de ces noms ... Quelque chose de presque familier... Non, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais vous pouvez être assurés que je vais vous surveillés tous les quatre de très près." Il fronça les sourcils. "Quelles sont ces lignes supplémentaires apparaissant subitement sur le parchemin ? Ce n'était pas ici avant- ? On dirait que c'est une sorte de publicité pour... du shampooing ?"

Des gloussements s'entendirent dans la classe, et James et Sirius prirent rapidement une expression innocente. Snape les foudroya du regard. "Le professeur McGonagall m'a informé que vous étiez tous les quatre scolarisés à la maison avant d'arriver à Poudlard, donc je suppose qu'il est inutile d'espérer que vous sachiez quelque chose sur les Forces du Mal."

"Les Forces du Mal ?" James leva les yeux vers lui, avec une légère surprise sur son visage. "Oh ! J'allais y arriver, vous allez nous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, professeur ! Mais, je n'ai pas vu votre Marque des Ténèbres."

Snape le regarda froidement, en ajustant sa manche rapidement, bien que ses manches sois déjà à ses poignets. "Un autre petit Gryffondor amusante parmi nous ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Monsieur Cornedrue. Et une retenue ce soir." Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux noirs maintenant.

"Oh, je ne pense pas que mon ami voulait être insolent, Professeur," dit doucement Sirius. Ses yeux gris brillaient. "Il s'est simplement mal exprimé. Il a tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler, n'est-ce pas Jim ?"

"Certaines choses semblent plus intéressantes de cette façon," déclara James légèrement, et Sirius étouffa un rire.

"De quoi parlez-vous- ?" Il y avait une légère note d'hésitation dans la voix de Snape.

"Non, rien." dit James avec désinvolture. "Allez-vous vraiment déduire des points à Gryffondor pour un simple malentendu, professeur ? Je ne veux pas _pleurnicher_ (En Anglais : Snivel, il fait aussi référence au surnom Snivellus) à ce sujet, mais…"

"Laissez-le tranquille," siffla Lily. Son visage était rouge de colère. "Sérieusement, vous ne pourrez jamais le laisser tranquille ?"

Snape se figea. Il resta complètement immobile pendant un long moment, juste à regarder Lily, son visage aussi pâle que la neige.

"Vous allez bien, professeur ?" demanda doucement Hermione.

"Quoi ?" Snape se tourna lentement et l'a regarda sans comprendre.

"Êtes-vous malade, professeur ?" Hermione se leva. "Vous voulez que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?"

"Non." Snape secoua lentement la tête. "Non, je vais bien, je suis juste..." Il eut l'air curieusement perdu pendant un moment. Puis il murmura. "Ce n'est rien... Non, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien ... Ça ne peut pas…"

Il passa une main sur ses yeux pendant un instant. "Commençons la leçon, voulez-vous ?" Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix. "S'il vous plaît, allez au chapitre sur les Patronus …"

Un bruissement de pages suivie.

"Maintenant, je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre vous soit en mesure de maîtriser ce sort compliqué, car il exige une certaine concentration mentale que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est exactement un patronus ?"

Deux mains se levèrent simultanément. Comme d'habitude, Snape fit semblant de ne pas remarquer Hermione. "Personne ? Quel dommage. Oh..." Il aperçut la main levée de Lily. "Miss... Blanc ?" Il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin en face de lui. Ensuite, une légère rougeur traversa son visage. "Miss Calla blanc ? Quel nom inhabituel..." Son regard sombre s'attarda sur le visage de Lily.

"_Calla _est le nom d'une fleur de lys (référence au prénom Lily)," dit doucement Lily.

Snape se tint immobile un instant, l'a regardant fixement. Puis il hocha lentement la tête. "Oui, je sais..." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque.

"Un Patronus," dit Lily, en retournant le regard de Snape, "est une manifestation visible de la partie la plus pure et la plus puissante de l'âme. Il prend la forme d'un animal qui représente le mieux la personne."

"C'est exact," souffla Snape. Il y avait un air étrange dans ses yeux sombres maintenant. "C'était une bonne réponse... Vingt... vingt points pour Gryffondor."

Un murmure confus parcourut la classe. Neville tira frénétiquement sur la manche d'Harry. "Harry ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le professeur Snape. Il vient de donner vingt points à Gryffondor ! Peut-être que c'est un mangemort déguisé... Je vais le dire à Ron et Seamus, et nous allons l'assommer ensemble à trois, d'accord ?"

Harry rit. "Tout va bien, Neville. C'est vraiment le professeur Snape, je te le promets."

Neville avait toujours l'air inquiet. "Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a jeté un Imperium ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Snape, dont les yeux sombres s'attardaient toujours sur le visage de Lily. "En quelque sorte…"

"Alors, savez-vous comment faire un Patronus, Mlle Blanc ?" Snape regarda fixement Lily.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette, et Snape retint son souffle fortement.

"Votre baguette... Elle est faite avec du bois de saule..." Sa voix était presque inaudible.

Lily lui sourit. "Oui," dit-elle simplement. "Elle est faite avec du bois de saule."

"Pouvez-vous faire un patronus pour moi ?" Il y avait une étrange note de réclamation dans la voix de Snape. "S'il vous plaît. Je dois savoir…"

"Expecto Patronum," dit Lily, sa voix claire résonnant dans la salle de classe. Un filament brillant en argent jailli de sa baguette, et Snape tomba à genoux quand la biche étincelante courut dans la salle de classe. Un sanglot soudain lui échappa, et Lily se tourna vers lui, surprise.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Snape. "C'est toi..." murmura-t-il. "C'est vraiment toi, Lily. Oh, si c'est un rêve, s'il vous plaît ne l'arrêtez pas..." Il atteignit sa propre baguette, et ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement. Une deuxième biche argentée courut à la rencontre de la première. Lily les regarda, avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

James regarda le patronus de Snape et leva un sourcil. "Une autre biche ? Oh, j'aurais dû le savoir, Severus. Tu n'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Snape regarda James pendant un long moment. Puis il murmura : "C'est bon, James. Je sais qu'elle t'appartient." Une ombre tomba sur son visage

"Parfois," dit doucement Lily, "les choses changent, Severus…"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" murmura Hermione. "Je ne comprends pas…"

"Mais Dumbledore sera, aussitôt que les étudiants commencerons à parler du comportement étrange du Professeur Snape en classe." Tom se leva, baguette magique à la main. "Oubliette !" Il dirigea rapidement sa baguette magique sur chaque étudiant, chuchotant le sort. Tom était si rapide que personne ne compris ce qui arrivait jusqu'à ce que les sorts ne soient jetés. "Je pense que c'était tout, Harry, sauf nos quatre nouveaux amis Gryffondor et Severus. Oh et j'ai évité tes amis Ron et Hermione aussi - Je veux que tu prennes cette décision, amour."

"C'est bon," dit Harry doucement. "Je pense qu'il est temps pour eux de savoir, Tom."

Hermione regarda Tom, les yeux écarquillés. "Quand as-tu appris à jeter un sort de mémoire comme ça, Draco ? Et pourquoi Harry t'appelle "Tom" ? Et depuis quand ta baguette est faite de..." Elle se tut soudainement et attrapa sa propre baguette, mais Harry dit rapidement. "Tout va bien, Hermione. C'est Tom, pas Voldemort."

"Le nom de Draco est Tom ?" Ron cligna des yeux lentement.

Harry tira la Carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche. "Regarde, Hermione. La carte va te montrer la vérité. Regarde ici, ce n'est plus Voldemort, mais Tom Jedusor. Et il a juré avec un serment inviolable de ne plus jamais me faire du mal."

Hermione regarda la carte. "Alors, ce n'est pas Draco... C'est Tom Jedusor ? Il l'a été, tout au long, depuis cet été ? Mais ce n'est plus... Tu-Sais-Qui ?"

Harry acquiesça. "C'est vrai. Et il a ramené mes parents et Sirius aussi. Regarde, tu peux les voir aussi sur la carte…"

Tom prit la main d'Harry. "Très bien tout le monde – il est temps de trouver un endroit plus privé pour parler. Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus... Où sont partis Severus et Lily ?"

James haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement. "Ils ont disparu. Apparemment, ils doivent rattraper le temps perdu. Fancy, est toujours aussi épris d'elle après toutes ces années !" Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Fancy en pince pour elle et elle désire être avec lui. Oh, eh bien, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas, je suppose. Au moins Gryffondor s'en sort avec dix points d'avance."

"La Salle sur Demande," dit Harry brièvement et conduit ses amis hors de la classe. "Ron et Hermione, nous avons des choses à vous raconter."

"Je ne comprends rien." Ron jeta un regard hésitant vers James alors qu'ils quittaient la salle remplie d'élèves de sixième année encore hébétés. "Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." James lui sourit. "Je vais tout t'expliquer. Je pense avoir tout compris maintenant. Savais-tu que Lucius Malfoy est en fait le père de Voldemort ?"

* * *

A SUIVRE…


	14. Le Jour du Match

**es personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Résumé : Harry écrit une lettre de renonciation à Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intrigué. Slash HP / TR.**

***...* En fourchelang**

* * *

**Surrender (Renonciation)**

**Chapitre 14 : Le Jour du Match**

"Donc, tes parents et Sirius sont en vie ?" Murmura Hermione. "Et Cédric Diggory aussi ?" Elle regarda avec fascination James et Sirius, qui se penchait sur la carte des Maraudeurs, étudiant les mouvements de Peeves dans le salon des professeurs.

Harry acquiesça.

"Et c'est grâce à... Tom Jedusor ?" Le regard d'Hermione vacilla avec incertitude vers Tom. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivé à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande, tout le monde avait repris leur véritable apparence, et Tom était une fois de plus un garçon avec des boucles sombres.

"Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?" dit Tom doucement. "Je sais que tout cela va te prendre un certain temps pour t'y habituer."

"Harry sort avec Tu-Sais-Qui." Ron se frotta les tempes avec lassitude. Son visage était encore pâle sous ses taches de rousseur. Il rigola. "Ouais, Ça... Ça va me prendre un moment pour m'y habituer. Je m'étais presque fait à l'idée d'Harry et Malfoy ensemble, mais ça... Eh bien, je veux dire, les gens font tout le temps ce genre de blague, mais quand même... "

"Que veux-tu dire, par les gens ont l'habitude de faire ce genre de blague?" Il y avait une note tranchante dans la voix de Sirius quand il leva les yeux de la Carte des Maraudeurs et Ron devint rouge vif.

"C'était juste une blague ! Seamus et Dean ont l'habitude de dire que Harry était tellement obsédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils ne seraient pas surpris s'il commençait à _sortir avec lui_…"

Tom rit. "Curieusement, Bellatrix m'a une fois accusé d'être tellement obsédé par Harry que ça en devenait absurde. Je lui ai dit à l'époque qu'elle était ridicule, mais..." Il embrassa Harry rapidement sur les lèvres. "Apparemment, elle avait complètement raison."

"Ahem !" McGonagall les regarda sévèrement par dessus ses lunettes, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il y avait un petit sourire planant sur les coins de sa bouche. "Tout va bien, Miss Granger et M. Weasley. Je crois que Tom est vraiment amoureux d'Harry. Le Serment Inviolable qu'il a juré à Lily me rassure. Malheureusement, il faudra plus que ça pour convaincre le professeur Dumbledore du changement d'avis de Tom Jedusor, je le crains. Le directeur a été très clair, alors qu'il était sous l'influence du sérum de vérité il a dit qu'il voulait la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celle d'Harry."

Un froncement de sourcils inquiet passa sur le visage de Remus. "Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Dumbledore, Minerva ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'espoir de le raisonner ? Je serais heureux de lui donner une chance si vous pensez qu'il puisse entendre raison."

"Le raisonner ?" McGonagall renifla. "Ne soyez pas ridicule, Remus ! Dumbledore avait l'intention de _sacrifier_ un enfant innocent de seize ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je pense que le directeur à dépasser ce stade depuis longtemps."

"Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire du mal à Harry." Les yeux noisette de James se ramollirent quand il regarda Harry. "À Tom non plus, j'imagine. Peut-être qu'ils devraient se cacher tous les deux quelque part. Vous aurez envie de vivre avec moi, je suppose ? Vu que Lily est toute gentil avec Sni-Severus, je veux dire. Pensez-y : Si Lily devait se marier avec lui, Severus deviendrait le beau-père d'Harry, et personne ne voudrait que le pauvre garçon regarde Severus à la table du petit déjeuner tous les matins, j'en suis sûr. Harry a déjà vécu assez dans sa vie. C'est déjà assez mauvais que le directeur veuille sa mort, il n'a pas besoin de regarder Snivellus embrasser sa mère dès le matin."

"Snape sera le beau-père d'Harry ?" Ron regarda James avec horreur.

"Et Dumbledore veut sa mort..." murmura Hermione. "S'il te plaît concentre-toi sur la partie importante, Ron."

"J'aurais pu m'occuper du directeur très facilement," murmura Tom. "Mais mon récent serment m'empêche de faire la chose logique. Je ne peux même pas suggérer à quelqu'un d'autre de le tuer. En fait, en ce moment, je ne suggère à aucun d'entre vous que Harry serait beaucoup plus en sécurité si ce vieux maniaque dérangé était mort. "

McGonagall sourit. "Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder un œil sur le directeur, Tom. Je n'aime pas particulièrement utiliser des sorts pour tuer, mais je peux jeter un Imperium plutôt chouette, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi." Elle attrapa le regard effrayé d'Hermione et ajouta rapidement : "Bien sûr, je n'utiliserais jamais n'importe lequel des sortilèges interdits."

"Vous ne pourriez pas transformer Dumbledore en quelque chose ?" suggéra James. "Vous avez toujours été si doué en métamorphose, Minerva. Un bonbon au citron me paraît bien…"

"Nous verrons," dit vivement McGonagall. "Je sais une chose, cependant : Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le directeur. C'est un homme, très rusé et impitoyable - Qui est là ?" Elle se retourna rapidement vers la porte. "Oh, c'est juste Lily et Severus. Venez vous rejoindre. Nous essayions d'élaborer un plan... Mon Dieu, Severus, que vous est-il arrivé ?"

Harry regarda l'homme qui était entré dans la Salle sur Demande main dans la main avec sa mère, et il fut bouche bée. Était-ce vraiment le professeur Snape ? Oui, cela devait être lui, l'homme avait les caractéristiques de Snape et portait la robe noir de sorcier de Snape, et pourtant il avait très peu de ressemblance avec le maître des potions redouté. Cet homme semblait presque beau, avec une étincelle dans ces yeux sombres et un sourire en coin plutôt charmant. Quand il parlait, sa voix n'était pas celle de Snape non plus ; elle était chaude et mélodieuse : "Voilà donc où vous étiez tous."

"Tu as changé, Severus," dit Tom doucement.

Le sourcil gauche de Snape s'arqua dans une expression de léger amusement. "Vous aussi, mon seigneur. Lily m'a tout raconté." Il y avait une curieuse note de douceur dans sa voix quand il prononça le nom de Lily.

"Elle vous a raconté ?" Tom sourit. "Y compris, je suppose, qu'elle m'a fait jurer sous serment de ne plus jamais tuer quelqu'un, ou de suggérer à quelqu'un d'autre de tuer quelqu'un, ce qui fait que je ne peux dire à personne de tuer le directeur, en dépit du fait qu'il veut ma mort et celle d'Harry. "

Une légère ombre tomba sur le visage de Snape. "Ah, oui. Le directeur... Quelque chose me dit qu'il qu'il ne sera pas terriblement content de trouver des personnes autrefois mortes dans les couloirs de Poudlard."

"Puis-je voir la pierre, Tom ?" dit Lily. Elle se pencha en avant, et ses longues boucles rouges tombèrent en face de son visage. Snape tendit la main et remit en place les boucles qui était devant sont visage dans un mouvement doux qui semblait si instinctif et naturel qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À sa grande surprise, Snape lui sourit en retour.

Tom retira la petite pierre fissurée de sa poche et l'a tendit à Lily. Il avait enlevé la pierre de son armature, et le bijou sombre brillaient doucement contre la paume de Lily.

"Cette petite pierre est assez puissante pour ramener les morts..." Souffla Lily.

"Pas par elle-même, non." Tom mit son bras autour d'Harry. "L'utilisation de la pierre pour ramener les morts nécessite un peu de magie très difficile - si difficile, en fait, qu'Albus Dumbledore, qui est un sorcier parfaitement compétent à sa manière, a endommagé sa main horriblement quand il a essayé d'utiliser la pierre."

Harry regarda la petite pierre noire. "Je me demande qui Dumbledore voulait ramener d'entre les morts. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qu'il aimait..." Harry avala la salive qui était soudainement apparu dans sa gorge. Il y avait eu un moment où il avait pensé, naïvement, que le directeur l'avait aimé…

"Quel sort avez-vous utilisé, Tom ?" Hermione se pencha en avant.

Tom haussa les épaules. "Oh, je ne pense pas que ce cela te dira quelque chose, Hermione. Il énuméra rapidement un sort dans une langue étrange." Cela signifie que... "

"Que le souffle de la vie, qui a fui comme le vent, ré-entre dans le corps de celui qui me tiens cher," dit rapidement Hermione. "Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui connaît le Sumérien, vous savez." Elle avait l'air un peu offensé. "Je connais ce passage, bien sûr. Je ne savais pas que c'était un vrai sort."

Tom cligna des yeux rapidement. "Je vois... Tu en sais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Je suis plutôt soulagé que nous soyons du même côté, Hermione." Il remit rapidement la pierre dans sa poche.

"En parlant d'être du même côté," dit vivement McGonagall, en regardant sa montre. "Dois-je vous rappeler à tous, que le match de Quidditch de Gryffondor-Serpentard est sur le point de commencer ? Lily, vous et moi allons garder un œil sur Dumbledore pendant le match. Severus - vous serez arbitre, je crois ?"

Snape hocha la tête. "C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas souvent arbitre, mais ce match m'intéresse particulièrement. Normalement, les Gryffondor ne devrait avoir aucune chance contre les Serpentard, bien sûr, mais je comprends que l'équipe de Gryffondor puisse avoir des nouveaux joueurs."

James lui lança un regard soupçonneux. "C'est ça, Sni-Severus, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas saboter Gryffondor d'aucune façon, ou je vais…"

"Saboter Gryffondor ?" Snape embrassa doucement Lily, et Ron se couvrit le visage de ses mains. "Je n'y aurais jamais songé. Si Serpentard est battu cet après-midi, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il y a, après tout, des choses plus importantes dans le monde que le Quidditch... Même si ne je pense pas un instant que Gryffondor aura le moindre chance de gagner, bien sûr."

James, Sirius, et Remus échangèrent des regards rapides. "Oh, nous verrons !" dit Sirius légèrement.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" McGonagall semblait impatiente. "Ce match devrait être spectaculaire ! Harry Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin jouant pour Gryffondor ! Oh, et vous aussi, bien sûr, M. Weasley." Elle sourit. "L'équipe de Serpentard ne comprendra pas ce qu'il lui arrive."

Snape sourit sereinement. "Peut-être. Mais vous oubliez une chose, Minerva…"

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" McGonagall enveloppa son écharpe Gryffondor finement autour de son cou et se dirigea vers la porte.

"L'équipe de Gryffondor a peut-être des nouveaux joueurs expérimentés," dit Snape doucement, "mais l'équipe de Serpentard a un Attrapeur exceptionnel cette année."

McGonagall le regarda fixement. "Un Attrapeur exceptionnelle ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, Severus. L'attrapeur de Serpentard est seulement Drago Malefoy, et ce garçon..." Sa voix s'éteignit, et elle regarda Tom avec horreur. "Attendez, ce garçon est…"

"... Prêt à jouer au Quidditch !" Tom finit la phrase pour elle. Ses yeux argent brillaient. Il murmura quelques mots dans sa barbe, et l'instant d'après, il avait repris la forme de Draco. Il tint la porte ouverte pour McGonagall. "En fait, je suis impatient !"

Était-ce l'imagination d'Harry, ou McGonagall avait soudainement l'air un peu pâle ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans des circonstances ordinaires, le match de Quidditch aurait duré moins de dix minutes. L'équipe de Gryffondor était fantastique. James, Sirius, et Remus étaient de superbes Poursuiveurs ; ils se déplaçaient avec rapidité et facilité. Harry avait bien sûr repris son ancien poste d'attrapeur. Dans ce qui s'était avéré être un coup de génie, Harry avait décidé de renvoyer Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote de l'équipe, et il avait assigné les places de batteurs à Ginny Weasley et Demelza Robins. C'était un peu risqué, que deux anciens poursuiveurs jouent à la place des Batteurs, mais cela fonctionnait remarquablement bien. Demelza, qui avait toujours été un peu inquiète d'être frappé par des cognards, s'était avéré plutôt habiles pour les jeter sur l'équipe adverse, et Ginny n'allait certainement pas laisser quelqu'un de l'autre équipe en sortir indemne. En fait, pensa Harry, elle semblait surtout avoir une dent contre l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

Malgré des joueurs plutôt convenables comme Urquhart et Vaisey, l'équipe de Serpentard n'aurait eu aucune chance contre la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor - si l'Attrapeur de Serpentard ne jouait pas avec une habileté qui semblait avoisiner le surnaturel.

"Encore un autre mouvement magnifique de Gryffondor !" s'enthousiasma McGonagall dans le haut-parleur. "Miss Weasley envoie le Cognard - on dirait qu'il va frapper l'attrapeur de Serpentard en pleine tête. Non - Il a viré sur le côté au dernier moment. C'est terriblement étrange ! Miss Weasley à dû mettre un peu trop d'effet sur le Cognard, il semblerait. Attendez, attendez ! Miss Weasley se plaint auprès de l'arbitre. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec le Cognard ? Non, le professeur Snape déclare qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de tricherie ; le match va continuer. Oh, Miss Weasley ne va pas se disputer avec l'arbitre, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux Attrapeurs décollent - ont-ils vu le Vif ? L'attrapeur de Serpentard est remarquablement rapide... Mais M. Potter le poursuit. Ils ont vu le Vif ! _Ils ont vu le Vif d'or !_ " La voix de McGonagall atteignit son paroxysme. "Ils y sont presque... Oh, mon Dieux - un autre Cognard est envoyé par Miss Weasley ! Bon Dieu ! Il a brisé le balai de l'attrapeur de Serpentard ! Il va tomber, il va... Non, attendez. L'attrapeur de Serpentard... _vole encore_ ? Comment est-ce possible, avec seulement la moitié de son balai ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! "

Harry pouvait entendre les cris et les acclamations de la foule pour lui et Tom pendant qu'ils filaient vers la petite tache doré. Il se pencha en avant sur son balai, en essayant d'en forcer la vitesse. De quelque part derrière lui, il pouvait entendre la voix de son père : "Vas-y, Harry ! Attrape le Vif d'or !" Harry pouvait sentir Tom à ses côtés, il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Les doigts d'Harry se fermèrent autour du vif d'or - et ceux de Tom aussi. Les deux Attrapeurs fermèrent les yeux.

"Lâche le vif d'or, Harry !" Le rire se reflétait dans les yeux argent de Tom. "Tu es un joueur fantastique, mais tu sais que je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi."

Harry resserra son emprise sur le vif d'or. "Non tu ne l'es pas."

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent. "Lâche-le, Harry !" Sa voix sortit dans un murmure séduisant. "Lâche-le, mon amour…"

"_Toi_, lâche-le !" Harry sentit un picotement agréable dans sa colonne vertébrale au son de la voix de Tom, mais il ne lâcha pas le vif d'or.

"Au nom de Merlin, Que se passe-t-il ?" La voix de McGonagall, sur le haut-parleur, devint de plus en plus agité. "Serait-il possible que-? Oui ! Les deux Attrapeurs ont attrapé le Vif d'Or _en__ même temps_ ! De toutes mes années ici, je n'ai jamais vu ça !"

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et Tom et Harry descendirent lentement vers le sol, la main droite encore fermement jointes autour de la boule flottante en or.

Un murmure de confusion traversa la foule. "Qui a gagné ? Quel Attrapeur à attrapé le Vif en premier ?"

"Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît !" Snape se dirigea rapidement à travers la foule, et les joueurs reculèrent pour le laisser passer. Snape fit une pause en face de Tom et Harry, et son regard sombre s'attarda un instant sur leurs mains, entrelacé autour du vif. Une légère ombre qui ressemblait à un sourire effleura son visage pendant un moment.

"Silence !" grinça McGonagall, et un silence tomba sur la foule. "L'arbitre est sur le point de faire appel."

"S'il vous plaît donnez-moi le vif d'or," dit Snape calmement, et Harry et Tom tendirent la petite balle dorée et attendirent sans respirer.

Snape sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe sombre. "Cela apparaît, à première vue, être un ex-aequo, mais comme vous le savez peut-être, les vifs ont une mémoire. Le vif lui-même devrait être en mesure de nous dire quel Attrapeur la toucher en premier." Il murmura un sort rapide, et Harry pouvait voir de petites lettres lumineuses se former sur la surface de l'indic. Snape fixa les lettres pendant un moment, son visage impassible. Puis il dit calmement : "Les résultats sont clairs. Pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire du Quidditch, les deux Attrapeurs ont atteint le Vif d'Or précisément au même moment, les points attribués pour attraper le Vif d'or seront donc répartis à parts égales entre les deux équipes : 75 points pour Serpentard et 75 points pour Gryffondor." Snape soupira profondément. "Vu que la maison de Gryffondor a déjà marqué six buts à zéro contre Serpentard..." Il secoua la tête tristement quand il regarda les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, "... Gryffondor gagne le match 135 à 75."

McGonagall répéta le score, et les fans de Gryffondor se déchaînèrent. James, Sirius, et Remus se jetèrent sur Harry et hurlèrent. Même Snape sourit très légèrement alors qu'il les regardait tout les quatre. Tom serra la main de tous les joueurs de Gryffondor, y compris Ron, qui grimaça un peu.

Snape s'inclina légèrement vers Tom. "Bien joué en effet, M. Malfoy."

Tom inclina la tête gracieusement. "Merci à vous, Professeur."

Soudain, Snape se raidit. Son regard sombre semblait chercher frénétiquement dans la foule. "Où est-elle ?" Sa voix devint rauque. "Harry ! Minerva ! _Où est Lily_ _?_"

McGonagall, qui était toujours excité par le jeu, se retourna. "Lily ? Elle est juste au-dessus... Oh, Merlin. Elle était juste là, dans la première rangée. je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, Severus ; Elle s'est juste probablement perdu dans la foule..." Son voix tremblait un peu. "Nous allons la trouver dans un instant, vous verrez…"

"M. Harry Potter !" Un petit étudiant de première année se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. "J'ai un message important pour M. Harry Potter !"

"Cela doit venir d'elle..." Snape attrapa l'étudiant de premier année par l'épaule. "Quel est votre message, mon garçon ? Rapidement, dit-le !"

Le petit étudiant regarda Snape avec une expression de terreur sur son petit visage pleines de taches de rousseur. "C'est... C'est du directeur, professeur Snape."

"Du directeur ?" Le visage habituellement pâle de Snape devint livide.

"Oui, monsieur," murmura le première année. "Le directeur souhaite voir M. Potter dans son bureau tout de suite. Et il voudrait qu'il apporte Monsieur..." L'étudiant consulta le morceau de papier dans sa main, "... et il veut qu'il apporte Monsieur Jedusor aussi. "

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
